Harry Potter and the Lost 19 years
by ktuck24
Summary: Harry Potter has just defeated the most powerful dark wizard of all time. What lies ahead for him and his friends? ***CHAPTER 14 just posted! CHAPTER 15 in progress 4/6/16***
1. 1998: Waking up

Before we begin, I would like to say that I have every intention of finishing this story. As of right now, I am currently putting up 1-2 chapters per week. I may not be able to keep this pace, but I will do my best...I do also have a full time job that needs some attention :). I began this story mainly because so many stories I have read were not finished and it drives me crazy. So I am going to do my best here. As always all rights are JK's.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Harry awoke with a start covered in sweat with tears streaming down his face. His sheets clung to him and were wrapped around him as if he had tossed and turned all night. He _had_ tossed and turned all night. He sat up, eyes closed, rubbing his head. He had a bad dream, really bad, like the kind of dream you want to avoid sleep for the rest of your life over. Trying to remember all of the details, he crossed his arms on his knees and rested his head on them. Harry was running around Hogwarts trying to find Voldemort. That was it. Hogwarts was destroyed with chunks raining down, and Death Eaters were killing everyone in sight. _Think! What else?_ _Why are you still shaking? There was something else!_ Hermione was hurt, but Harry had overlooked her injuries for some reason. Then the memory came back to him: Ron. Ron had died protecting Harry. Harry looked around quickly surveying the room, looking for Ron. He could see Neville, Seamus and Dean, all of whom had come upstairs last night to sleep, but the bed next to his had its curtains drawn. He jumped up and whipped them open. _Ron is here, sleeping. It was just a dream._ Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know what he would do if he had lost his best friend. Harry took a minute to calm down, walked around the boys' dormitory in Gryffindor tower. He must have come up here last night after the battle to get some rest. _It seems to have been spared the brunt of damage,_ he thought thankfully. This gave Harry a great deal of optimism for the rest of the castle; maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he remembered it being. Harry looked again at the beds in front of him and saw Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean all sleeping semi-peacefully. It reminded him of the past few years at Hogwarts and Harry was hit with a rush of nostalgia for those days.

He looked at himself and a sound that could only be described as disgust at his appearance came out of his mouth. He really, really needed a shower; he was covered in sweat, dirt and blood, some of it not even his. When he came back to the dormitory, Ron was awake and heading down towards the great hall, so Harry accompanied him. They walked past the rest of the Weasley family who were still sleeping in the Gryffindor common room. They had refused the boys' beds last night. On the way to the great hall, they surveyed the damage inflicted on this part of the castle. Harry had been wrong. This was just as bad, if not worse than he remembered it being. Paintings were missing from the walls and statues were smashed to pieces. Harry felt a breeze that didn't belong indoors and he looked up. Where there usually was a ceiling, not to mention several floors above, there was nothing but open sky. Neither Harry nor Ron said a word to each other. They didn't have to; they both knew what the other was thinking.

Tables had been brought back into the great hall last night/this morning after the wounded and dead were removed to a different part of the castle. Harry and Ron sat at what was previously the Gryffindor table out of habit, though no one seemed to care about houses at the moment. Neither ate much and neither said a word to each other. Harry couldn't imagine how Ron was coping with the loss of his brother and there was nothing that Harry could say that would rewind time and save Fred, so he didn't say anything. He knew that eventually they would all heal with time, but not soon enough. Slowly the rest of the Weasleys wandered into the hall as if they didn't really know where else to go or what else to do; everyone had a lost look on their faces. Ginny took the empty seat next to Harry and he looked into her sad eyes for the briefest of moments, but turned and focused his attention back to his plate of food.

"Excuse me everyone, can I please have your attention?" Professor McGonagall announced to the great hall at large. Harry looked around to find that it was full of people. He must not have noticed everyone gathering while he was lost in thought. Harry glanced over to where George was sitting. He did not look good, _Of course he didn't look good,_ but like really bad. He was much paler than usual, looked like he hadn't slept and had tears still streaked across his face. Harry felt terrible; this was because of him..."

"I wanted to thank you all for your loyalty and bravery you have all shown over the past 24 hours...years really." She paused. "We lost too much in this fight against evil, but in the end good prevailed, and I want you to remember that as you mourn the loss of your loved ones.

"…We will be planning a memorial service to honor those that have fallen during the battle in a few days' time. We will send owls to everyone with the specifics when they are all sorted. Furthermore, we will need to discuss rebuilding efforts. Alas, it may take quite some time due to the extensive damage Hogwarts has sustained. However, I think if we receive enough volunteers, we may be able to finish for next term to begin on September 1st. I will be taking volunteers' names and throughout the summer I will send out requests for assistance in this matter. Now I think it is time that everyone finishes up their meals, said their goodbyes, and went home. I will see you all during the summer."

Pretty much every person present in the hall went forward at that time and put their name down for the rebuilding efforts, including Harry. When he went back to the table where the Weasleys were gathering, Mrs. Weasley approached him.

"Harry, dear," she spoke with a wavering voice, "we are all headed back to the Burrow and I would like you to come with us. You can stay in Bill's old room or share with Ron, whichever you prefer."

Harry nodded still unable to speak or look her in the eyes. How could he possibly express to her how sorry he was? He knew that all of this was his fault and he wanted to bear the weight of the blame, alone. The Weasley's and Harry were directed to use the floo network from the Head's office. Only after did he realized that it was now Professor McGonagall's office, as she was named the new Headmistress of Hogwarts.

After arriving at the Burrow, Harry settled himself in Bill's old room. After a few minutes of uncertainty, he headed down the stairs looking for Ron and Hermione and found them sitting outside in the garden. They had been crying.

"Hey"

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. "Your startled me! I was getting worried. Are you ok?"

He cut her off, "I'm fine, I promise." He was not ready to talk away his guilt. He wanted to feel every aching stab. "How are you two holding up?"

"Well, I guess I'm doing OK, mate, with everything that's happening. George went home to his flat above the shop. He hasn't spoken since yesterday. When mom asked him to come here, he only shook his head and left. He is having a really hard time with Fred's death. I mean, I am too, but I guess it is different when you are a twin and as close as they are...were. Mum and dad are visibly distraught, but they are keeping it together for us, I suppose," Ron began.

Harry nodded. The next few weeks were going to be tough to make it through.

* * *

Harry wanted to talk to Ginny. She deserved an explanation directly from him before word could get out or he told the wizarding community about what all happened. And he had every intention of sharing his story with those who were at the battle. He felt they deserved an explanation. They needed to know that he was to blame for everyone's deaths. If only he had figured everything out sooner. He had noticed Ginny stealing glances at him all day, and after dinner that night, he pulled her aside.

"Do you, uh…would you like to go for a walk, so we can talk?"

She nodded and followed him into the garden. They headed to the property line and walked along the hedges when Harry began to tell her everything that had happened over the past year. He told her where they went, what they were after, and how they almost got caught several times. He was aware that she was in shock, to say the least, about everything he, Ron and Hermione went through over the past year, but he did not look up from the ground during the story. However, when he made it to Ron's abandonment, he paused and finally looked at her.

"Look don't go giving Ron a hard time, please, but he left us about a month before Christmas. The locket I told you about was messing with his head and he had some mad idea that Hermione and I were, well...you know. To be clear, we weren't, she's like my sister. He eventually came back, and we forgave him. So just try to go easy on him. I just wanted to let you know because I told you I would tell you everything."

She was visibly angry. Harry wasn't sure if he had ever seen her that angry before. "He left you? Left? Like he abandoned you and Hermione after he promised to help you destroy Voldemort? And you forgave him after that?! Well you're certainly a better person than me. He is such a prat!"

"Ginny, it's OK. He more than made up for it. The night he came back, he saved my life…" And Harry continued on with his story. He explained what happened to Hermione at Malfoy manor, breaking into Gringotts and then finally the battle. When he arrived at this point in the story he felt the need to explain why he faked his death.

"Ginny, walking into that forest was the hardest thing I have had or will ever have to do. I had my parents with me, and Sirius and Lupin," He had explained about the Resurrection Stone, "but knowing that I was walking towards my death was…." He drifted off. Ginny grasped his hand.

Harry looked down at her, smiled, and continued, "I reached the clearing where Voldemort was and announced myself. I did not defend myself and as he was casting the curse, all I could think of was you." He blushed a little but he hoped that the darkening skies was hiding it from Ginny. He continued with his story and when he had finished he looked at Ginny again and said, "Ginny, I am so, so sorry. I had to pretend that I was dead in order to finish him off. Do you forgive me for that?"

Ginny considered for a moment. "Of course I do, Harry. I understand, I do. You have no idea how much I missed you and I am so glad that you are alright."

Harry managed a small smile. For the first time he had hope that everything would be OK. Maybe not right away, but eventually it would be.

* * *

***Please feel free to review. If I made a mistake of some kind, please let me know. I want to stay as true to HP canon as possible! Also, this is my first time doing this so don't be too harsh! :)***


	2. 1998: In Remembrance

CHAPTER 2

A few days after arriving at the Burrow, an owl arrived announcing the time and date of the memorial service at Hogwarts. It was to be in a week. Harry thought that the memorial, while not the most appropriate time to tell his story, would be easiest since everyone who had been at the battle would be in attendance, and they all deserved to hear the truth directly from Harry. He sent a letter to McGonagall informing her of his wish to share his story. He also sent a letter to Luna and Mr. Lovegood requesting their attendance if they were not already planning on coming to the memorial. If Harry wanted anyone publishing his story, he wanted it to be the _Quibbler_. It was bound to get out via word of mouth after the memorial service anyway and he wanted to make sure it was given justice.

He had discussed with Ron and Hermione about telling everyone of their adventure that eventually brought about the downfall of Voldemort. They had all agreed that only one part should be left out and that was the Deathly Hallows. The wizarding world should not know about those. It would likely cause mass panic.

Harry woke up early one morning feeling surprisingly refreshed. He was getting ready to go downstairs when he heard muffled talking and an "ow" from Ron's room at the top of the stairs. Harry thought he knew what that was all about; He was pretty sure he heard Hermione sneak into Ron's room last night. He tip-toed upstairs to try and catch them in a compromising position. When he burst through the door, Ron swore loudly and pulled the covers up to his ears. Hermione on the other hand, who was hopping on one foot rubbing her toe, froze.

"I reckon that shade of pink is a bit too bold for you, mate." Harry told Ron laughing. He had Hermione's lipstick on his face and mouth. "You may want to wash it off before you go down to breakfast."

Ron glared at Harry and chucked a pillow at him.

"Harry you scared us to death! I thought you were Mrs. Weasley. What she would do if she found out about this, I don't want to know," Hermione said.

Still chuckling to himself, Harry headed downstairs to breakfast and waited for his friends to join him. Mrs. Weasley had already prepared some breakfast and was sitting at the table chatting with Mr. Weasley.

"Harry, dear, good morning! You're up early. What's so funny?"

"Oh, I just woke up Ron early today, and it startled him," Harry said smiling back at Mrs. Weasley. Harry didn't notice when Ginny came down and sat next to him. When she said, "Hi Harry" he froze. He had been avoiding Ginny for the past few days. The smart girl that Ginny is, had surmised that Harry was feeling extreme guilt over everything that had happened and she kept trying to talk about with him. Her insistence that it wasn't his fault only made him feel worse. When he refused to talk about that, she kept trying to discuss their relationship or lack of one and Harry wasn't sure what he wanted to say yet. He knew that he liked her a lot and that he wanted to be with her, but he just wasn't sure if he was ready yet after everything that had happened; He felt the need to shoulder this burden alone. Harry was afraid of Ginny's reaction to what he might say.

Harry was relieved of having to say anything when Ron and Hermione showed up to breakfast. And they began discussing the day's events. After breakfast, Ginny went back to her room a little dejected.

"You know you're going to have to talk to her sometime, right?" Ron said

"I know, but I don't know what to tell her yet. I don't want to go in unprepared."

* * *

The Weasleys had planned Fred's funeral May 12th and George was to give the eulogy. Harry still had not seen George since right after the battle, and was honestly worried about him. The rest of the Weasleys had tried, to no avail, to get George to come around the house for dinner some time. He just was not ready to face the world yet. Harry suggested to Mrs. Weasley that he may be able to talk to George and have him listen. He had, after all, lost so many people he cared about that he could relate in some small way.

The day before Fred's funeral, Harry went to visit George at his shop. He didn't have his apparition license, yet, but after apparating illegally all over Europe last year, he figured, _what is one more time?_ So off he went to Diagon Alley but found Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes closed. He didn't want to intrude, but he felt it was important, so he apparated directly into George's flat above the shop.

George didn't even move from his spot on the couch when Harry arrived. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there but he bet it was a long time. Harry sat next to George for a few minutes in silence before he began to speak.

"George, nothing I can say will bring back your brother, but I am terribly sorry for what happened. I know that it is my fault that he died and I want you to know…"

At this point George looked at him and shook his head. "It is not your fault, Harry. We wanted to fight. This was our, all of our, choice to do so."

"I know, but if I had just figured it out sooner…"

"No, Harry. Please don't blame yourself. That just makes it worse." He paused and Harry did say anything for a few moments. George began again, "I feel like I am dying inside. Like I have lost half of myself. I do not know how I will ever be able to go on to have a normal life, because I will always feel that a part of myself has d-died." He stuttered and began to lose his composure.

"I don't know how you will go on living either, George. I just know that you do. You do it for your other brothers, for Ginny and for your parents. You do it for the life that Fred could have had and for the one that you will get to live. You take it one day at a time, for it does get easier with time. The ones who love us never really leave us. Fred lives on in you. Please remember that."

George nodded, and Harry got up to leave. "Harry…thanks. Really." George said wiping a tear from his cheek.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow."

Fred's funeral was extremely hard to get through. There were so many people here, he could see that Fred and the Weasleys had touched a lot of peoples' lives. He looked around for Ginny and found her sitting next to her mother, crying silently. Harry wanted to go and comfort her himself. However, he remained rooted to the spot next to Ron holding back tears as Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, and countless others got up to share memories about Fred. George's eulogy was amazing. He described what we had all come to know and love Fred as: the confident, lovable jokester, the generous friend, and the mastermind of their joke shop.

He finished with a final declaration: "I have been thinking a lot about what Fred would want, and I think he would be disappointed in us for crying over him so much. After he worked so hard, when he was alive, to make us laugh, and all we remember when we think of him is how sad we are? No, I think Fred would want us to celebrate him; to laugh and make others laugh with us. For Fred will never be truly gone because he lives inside each and every one of us."

He looked at Harry when he said this and smiled for the first time in days.

* * *

A few days after Fred's funeral, George came to the Burrow to ask Ron for help in re-opening his shop. Harry thought George could probably manage himself, but needed the moral support from family right now. Ron and George were missing most of the rest of the day. That evening they came home to discuss the re-opening with the rest of the family and declared Fred would want the shop opened for the new students who would be coming to Diagon Alley in a few months, so Ron would be working there full time until George didn't need him anymore.

Harry wandered into the sitting room, leaving Ron and George to their talk of possible new Wheezes for the shop, to think about his speech for the memorial. It was in two days and he was starting to get nervous about it. He was so focused that he was unaware of Ginny watching him until she spoke softly, "Are you ever going to speak to me again or are you going to carry on like I don't exist?" Harry stopped what he was doing and turned to face her. Her arms were crossed and she had a steely look about her as if she was bracing for the worst.

"Ginny, I was just trying to figure out what I wanted to say before I came to talk to you."

"Well that can't be a good sign. If you don't want to be with me anymore, why don't you just say it?" Her voice wavered but she was not crying. "You at least owe me a straight answer regarding us, don't you think?"

"You're right, Gin, I do owe you a straight answer." Harry paused and he heard Ginny suck in a deep breath.

"Look, I have been having a hard time with the aftermath of the battle, and just wanted to be alone for a little while to try to sort through everything going through my mind. But after talking to George, and seeing him at Fred's funeral overcoming his grief like that, I realized that the best way to mourn was with family and friends to help us through. Not alone. And yes, I want to be with you, of course I do. So, Ginny…Gin, would you want to continue dating a stupid git like me?"

She was smiling now, "Yes! Harry you are a stupid git, but I wouldn't have you any other way! Geez you scared me there for a minute. I thought I was going to have to get Ron to beat you up."

All he could get out was, "ha ha" before she collided with him and gave him the most spectacular kiss. His hands were running up and down her back and he was relishing in her flowery scent. He could have done this for hours when Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and Ron yelled, "Oi!."

They broke apart blushing. Ginny ran off to her room, where Hermione was likely waiting to hear what happened.

"So, er, you're back together with my sister then?" Ron asked a little sheepishly.

Harry nodded.

"Ok, well listen, I know we are mates and all, but if you ever hurt her again like you did last year, I will kill you."

Harry smiled, "understood, Ron."

Mr. Weasley just chuckled and sat down to read the paper.

* * *

Ginny accompanied Harry when he Floo'd to Hogwarts for the memorial service two hours ahead of everyone else. He wanted to talk to Professor McGonagall about the schedule and when he would be speaking. The Head's office looked unchanged as he was stumbling out of the fireplace. He was comforted by the familiarity of the room. Turning to face McGonagall, Harry began discussing the plan for the day. It was suggested that the memorial take place first and those that wished to remain for Harry's talk, may do so, while others can leave if they so choose.

Harry nodded and silently doubted anyone would leave before his explanation. Ginny was waiting throughout this conversation and when they were finished, Harry took her hand and headed down towards the Great Hall. There was still so much damage, he wasn't sure if Hogwarts would ever look the same. The great hall, however, was perfectly repaired. Next to him Ginny whispered, "Wow", while he nodded. The tables were removed and a thousand chairs took their place, each draped with a black silk cover. The podium at the front was covered in flowers, while flowers also hung off the walls and were scattered across the floor. Harry could tell they were trying to make this more of a celebration of life.

The memorial went by quicker than he had anticipated. First Professor McGonagall, followed by all the remaining staff members, spoke about the battle and the lives who were lost, then several family members and friends had a turn to say something. At the end, McGonagall repeated her sentiments from the beginning, stating, "Remember, each and every person who died gave their lives to make sure we would live in a better world. Try to celebrate that as we move into this new time of peace." She paused. "Now Mr. Harry Potter feels that it is his duty to provide an explanation to you all." She moved to her seat and Harry got up, shaking. He didn't know why he was so nervous.

"Let me start at the beginning…" And he did start at the beginning. He explained that a prophecy was made that send Voldemort after his family and why he did not die when he was a baby. He moved to his school years, recounting how Voldemort kept trying to regain his strength and power until finally, in his fourth year, he did. He explained that Dumbledore found out that Voldemort made six Horcruxes (here he had to explain what a Horcrux was), and described his, Ron's and Hermione's excursion to destroy them all. He finally reached the point where he told them that he, himself, was another horcrux, made unintentionally by Voldemort. At this he heard a few gasps and he looked up at the room. Several people were crying, but the majority seemed to be staying with him. He looked for Ginny and found her smiling. He took a deep breath and continued.

The final part of his story was centered on Snape. He wanted the world to know about Severus Snape; his name should be cleared and he should be treated as a hero. Announcing the Snape was in love with his mother and was protecting Harry his whole life, was met with surprise, to say the least. Finally Harry described that Snape had given Harry what he needed to know. That Voldemort must kill him to destroy the last bit of Voldemort's soul that remained. When he got to the end, people applauded.

Harry blushed and turned. Ginny was there waiting for him; he took her hand. Immediately he felt himself calm down. The rest of the afternoon, people came up to him and thanked him for telling his story.

Mr. Lovegood approached him as well. "Mr. Potter, I will have this article written and out within a week. You should expect a copy to be delivered to you around then."

"That's great, Mr. Lovegood, thanks. And you can call me Harry, you know."

"And, Mr. Potter…Harry, I just wanted to apologize for trying to, uh-you know…"

"Mr. Lovegood, I understand. They took Luna. I'm sure I would have done the same."

He smiled and made his way off with his daughter.

Harry put his arm around Ginny and kissed her head. "I'm glad that's over with."

"Me too" a voice said behind Harry. He turned to see Neville standing there with his Gran.

"You made me sound like a right hero. I'll never get rid of the giggling girls who keep following me around now."

Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Welcome to my life mate." Harry patted him on the back.

* * *

***Please feel free to review. If I made a mistake of some kind, please let me know. I want to stay as true to HP canon as possible! Also, this is my first time doing this so don't be too harsh! :)***


	3. 1998: Welcome to Your New Vault

CHAPTER 3

May and June sped by and the temperature seemed to skyrocket. The grass outside the Burrow was yellowing and even the garden gnomes didn't seem to be their usual mischievous selves. Harry had already been to Hogwarts twice for his part in the rebuilding effort, the most recent was just two days ago. It was actually making a lot of progress, to which Harry was initially surprised. Hogwarts would be good as new in no time at all. Each time Harry went, however, he was reminded of all the death that would forever hang around this building and it made him sad.

Harry woke up one morning the beginning of July and announced to the Weasleys all gathered around the kitchen table that he would be moving out that day and into Grimmauld Place. He had been thinking it over for a while now, and he did not want to intrude on the Weasleys' hospitality any longer; he could take care of himself from now on. It took an argument to get Mrs. Weasley to agree and Ginny wasn't pleased, but everyone else thought it was a great idea, especially Ron.

"You can have parties and I can stay over when I'm too drunk to come home!" Ron exclaimed when they had gone to help Harry pack.

"Ron!" Hermione smacked him on the head.

Ginny apparently really wasn't happy. "Are you trying to get some space from me or something?"

Harry felt the need to explain that he felt he had taken advantage of her parents' hospitality long enough and he couldn't live there forever. "Plus" Harry added quietly so Ron wouldn't hear, "you can come over all the time and we would finally have a little privacy." Ginny smiled and nodded fervently. She clearly hadn't thought that far ahead.

It didn't take long to pack up Harry's stuff. After all, most of his possessions consisted of what fit into a rucksack for the trip last year.

Once everything was packed he took the Floo to Grimmauld Place. He hadn't been here in almost a year and expected the house to be trashed, since the Death Eaters had gained access after their jaunt at the ministry last year. However, that was not the case. Everything sparkled and shined like he was walking into a brand new house.

"Kreacher?" Harry called

"Master Harry, it is so good to see you back. What can Kreacher do for you?"

"Kreacher, I…the house, it looks amazing! Did you do all this by yourself?"

"Yes, Master Harry, Kreacher knew you would come back here eventually and Kreacher wanted you to come home to a clean house."

"Thank you! I was worried about what the Death Eaters might have done to it."

Kreacher nodded sadly, "Yes, Kreacher was surprised to find them here that day. They destroyed many things, including my mistress's portrait!" The elf's eyes were starting to tear up now.

Harry looked around and saw that it was indeed gone. How could he have missed that? What replaced it now was a blank stretch of wall just waiting to be decorated with something else.

"I'm very sorry Kreacher." Harry said to make the elf feel better. Secretly he was thanking the Death Eaters for this great service. Harry did not want to live with that painting and was going to think of a way to get rid of it as soon as he settled in.

"Kreacher is fine. Kreacher is fine." He said wiping his eyes. "How about I make Master Harry some lunch?"

"Sure, Kreacher, that would be great."

Harry spent the majority of his first day on his own unpacking, re-acquainting himself with the house, and talking to Kreacher. He looked into his mokeskin pouch that he had been keeping his valuables in and saw that he had roughly one galleon left. That wasn't going to get him very far. Tomorrow he would have make the trip to Gringotts. He needed some new clothes and a few other things as well. He wanted another owl but he wasn't sure if it was the right time, yet. He would just have to make a decision on the spot tomorrow. A decision wasn't likely to come tonight.

The next day, Harry took the floo to the Burrow and asked Ginny to come with him to Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley agreed that would be a great idea so Ginny could get what she needed for school the upcoming year. She had apparently just received her Hogwarts letter that morning. Ginny frowned when she discovered Harry hadn't received one as well and Harry made a mental note to ask her about it while they were out that day.

Upon arriving at Diagon Alley, they made their way to their first stop, Gringotts. Harry hesitated outside for minute. He was nervous; the last time he was here, he caused a lot of destruction. He wasn't even sure if he was allowed to come back at all.

"Harry, what…oh, I forgot that you broke in the last time you were here." Harry looked at Ginny smiling.

"Well, I guarantee the goblins did not forget. In fact, I'm sure they will remember this for years to come. I hope they allow me inside."

"Oh, come on. You were saving the world. They can't hold it against you forever. Let's go."

Taking a deep breath and grasping Ginny's hand, he walked inside. All the goblins lining the hall turned to stare at their entrance. He tried to ignore them and made his way to the goblin at the end of the hall, who he was surprised to find was Griphook. He was the only goblin that Harry knew, and despite his double cross, Harry was anxious to get this over with and talked to a Goblin who at least knew the reason behind his deception.

"I see they let you come back to work, Griphook."

Griphook looked up and surveyed Harry for a moment before speaking. "Yes, Mr. Potter. Once my employers learned I was helping you save the world, and you so nicely shared our story during your speech last month, they felt it necessary to give me my job back."

"That's great." Harry paused not really knowing what else to say, "Well, er – Ginny needs to visit her vault today and I also need to visit mine. Am I still allowed to come in here?" He chuckled nervously.

Griphook nodded his head. "Most of the other goblins are not pleased with your treachery, Mr. Potter, but they couldn't deny that you did a great service for the wizarding world, including us goblins." Harry smiled in return.

Griphook verified their identities, and took them to their vaults. They stopped at the Weasleys' vault and Ginny grabbed a small amount of money to put in her bag. As they hopped back in the cart and zoomed off towards Harry's vault, the cart picked up more speed than was necessary for Harry's vault was just a few minutes cart ride from the Weasleys'.

"Griphook, my vault is just up here. If you don't slow down, we are going to – ah – miss it."

Harry said as they whooshed right past his vault.

"Mr. Potter, the vault we passed was your vault yes, but it is no longer. The contents of your previous vault has been moved to a much larger and higher security vault due to the vast amount of gold and assets that were transferred to your name when you turned 17."

Ginny looked at Harry as he stammered, "I'm sorry, I think I misunderstood you. I have no family to have left me money in the past few years, my old vault was the Potter vault." _Right?!_ Ginny squeezed his hand.

Griphook just shook his head as they kept riding down to the deepest part of Gringotts. When they finally arrived, Griphook opened the door and Harry was stunned by what he saw. He was sure Ginny was too, but she didn't say anything; she was probably too stunned to say anything. Harry sure was.

"Welcome to the Vault of the Potter Family. There is usually a dragon guarding these vaults, but as you set the last one free, we are trying to procure another. You are free to look around as long as you want, just push this button on the inside of the door when you are ready to leave. It will verify your identity and let you out."

"Thanks." Harry mumbled, but he was too distracted by what he was seeing. There were mounds of gold, silver and bronze coins on the entire left side of the vault. In the back the mounds reached all the way to the ceiling and cast a golden glow on the remaining contents of the vault. On the right were large pieces of antique furniture, boxes upon boxes of clothes and household items, and in the center a big mahogany desk with stacks of documents surrounding it.

Ginny could see that Harry was unable to move for shock, so she took his hand and led him to the desk to sit for a minute. As he was stumbling along in Ginny's wake, something drew Harry's eye. It was this large ornate box that seemed to emanate a glow. He gently released himself from Ginny's grasp and picked up the box. Setting it down on the desk, he could make out the more ornate carvings on the top of the box. They were his initials: HJP. He lifted the lid and quickly assessed that the items that reside in the box were the most pressing at the moment. He didn't know how much he could take in at that moment. Telling Ginny that he would take the box and come back another day to go through the rest, he grabbed a handful of money and pressed the button to open the door.

The rest of the day was a blur. He walked around carrying the box from the Potter family vault…no, _his_ vault. _His family's._ The thought gave him a warm feeling that he only felt around the Burrow. This was going to take some getting used to. Ginny got everything she needed for her final year at Hogwarts, so Harry suggested they go to the Leaky Cauldron for a late lunch to relax. When they walked in, Harry noticed Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff from his year, working behind the bar. He waved hello as he was heading to a seat in the corner with Ginny. She came over and chatted for a little while when he noticed that Ginny was barely acknowledging Hannah's presence. He ordered them some food and turned to Ginny, "Ginny, I hope you don't think I was flirting with Hannah or anything. I wasn't."

She gave him a look that said _don't be such an ass_. "I am not an idiot Harry. I can't have other things on my mind?"

"Of course you can Ginny, but why are you so upset?" Harry thought she looked quite depressed now that he took a moment a really paid attention.

"I thought that maybe you were going to get a letter for Hogwarts too, since you, Ron and Hermione skipped last year. But none of you did. I don't want to go back if you three are not coming with me."

Harry did not want to talk about this, because he knew his reply would not please Ginny, but said, "Ginny, I am sure it doesn't mean anything. Our letters could still be coming. It is still early July. You don't need to worry yet."

He knew he had made her feel better. Temporarily. The truth was, that even if Harry received his letter, he wouldn't go back to Hogwarts. He didn't think he could, not after last year. He would need to talk to the temporary Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, about it, but he was hoping to go straight into Auror training at the ministry.

Right before they were going to call it a day, Harry remembered that he needed an owl. He entered Eeylops Owl Emporium a little hesitantly. He didn't want to replace Hedwig, but he needed an owl. He looked around the shop for a little while, not even wanting to look at the snowy owls in the front of the shop, for they reminded him of Hedwig. He noticed a gray owl in the back corner and felt drawn to her. She had a puffy head, yellow eyes, a circular face, and an extremely long tail. She was very large, but still looked pretty young. Meeting eyes with Harry, the bird flew to him and landed on his shoulder, nibbling his ear affectionately, the bird's mustache tickling him.

"Well, I guess, she's the one." Harry said smiling and petting her thick gray plumage.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were discussing names for his new owl as they walked towards Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, hoping George would let them use his fireplace to get back home. Ginny suggested the name Gwenog with a sly look on her face.

"Really? Gwenog, like, Gwenog Jones? You want me to name her after the captain of the Holyhead Harpies?" Harry laughed

"Yes! I think it's perfect, don't you Gwenog?" The owl squawked and flapped her wings in approval.

Harry rolled his eyes and continued into George's shop. "Hey George, how's business?"

"Oh, it's going well, Harry, Ron has been helping out a lot. He was supposed to be here today, though and he never came in. If he doesn't watch it, I'm going to sack his ass."

Harry laughed. "You mind if we use your floo? I need to get Ginny home."

"Sure. Good to see you, mate."

Harry dropped her at the Burrow with a kiss then went home to Grimmauld place with his new owl. He was planning to come up with a different name just as soon as he thought of one, but he had pressing concerns regarding the box he had taken from Gringotts. He set up his owl in his bedroom in Grimmauld place for the time being and opened her window so she could come and go as she pleased, and went downstairs to the study to examine the box he had taken from Gringotts.

It was made of white oak and intricately detailed. Now in proper lighting, he could make out several other initials, though smaller, all over the lid, including his mother's and father's. He ran his hand on the smooth, rich surface and felt a familiarity that he wasn't sure he should have felt. Perhaps he had touched this as a baby? Or maybe his parents spelled the box to recognize him? Contemplating this, he lifted the lid and reached inside. The top of the pile contained letters addressed to him; he took them out and placed them to the side intending to read them after he had looked at the rest of the box's contents, but curiosity overwhelmed him.

Harry picked up the first letter. It was from his mother. He began to shake a little as he opened it and read what she had written him.

 _Harry,_

 _If you are reading this letter, James and I must not have survived the war against Voldemort. My only hope is that you made it out alive and safe. I know that Sirius, your Godfather, will have taken great care of you; he loved you like he would his own son. I am terribly sorry to have left you without parents. James and I wish that we could have seen you grow up, go to school, and make friends. I know that you are an amazing young man, Harry, no matter what has happened to you in the past. I hope you remember that James and I love you more than we can put into words._

 _I should mention that when you turned 17, you inherited a large amount of wealth, including several estates. I have also left you all of my personal belongings, including my engagement and wedding rings, to be given to a very special someone, should you so desire._

 _Harry, my baby, I love you more than my own life._

 _Your mother, Lily._

Harry was still shaking a little and beginning to hyperventilate. _Estates, plural?_ He quickly grabbed the letter from his father and was almost overwhelmed to see his dad's messy scrawl to be the same as his. His letter contained the same sentiments as his mother's also noting that all the properties that they had owned when they were alive were automatically transferred to Harry's name upon their death; he was just unable to access them until he turned 17. His father had also left Harry his wedding ring for the same reason his mother left hers. The letter finished with, _Oh and Harry, there is a portrait of your mother and I in the vault, which we had done and left for you. It would be wonderful to see the man you have become. Harry, my son, I love you and am proud of you. Dad_.

It took Harry a minute to realize that the wetness he was feeling on his face were tears. _A Portrait! He was going to be able to speak to his parents, even though they're not really alive. Eh, he didn't care about that technicality. He could introduce Ginny to them!_ He rummaged through the rest of the box and found the deeds to several properties and at the bottom of the box lay two large photo albums filled with photos. He was busy looking through them when he heard someone stumble out of the Floo and call his name.

"Harry? You here?"

"Hey Ron, what's up?" Harry entered the sitting room wiping his eyes

"Well, Her - hey mate, you ok? You look like you've been crying."

"Yeah, ha ha, I will tell you about it later though, OK? What is up with you? You don't look too happy either."

Ron looked at him like, _are you sure,_ but continued anyway. "Well, Hermione has been corresponding with the ministry about how best to find her parents in Australia, right? Well, the ministry scheduled a portkey for tomorrow, to which I said, great I'll pack a bag! But she said she didn't want me to come. What was that about, eh? I mean, I thought we were getting really hot and heavy over here."

"Oh. I don't know, I wouldn't read too much into it though. These are her parents we are talking about."

"But I am her boyfriend! Well, maybe she doesn't think we are boyfriend/girlfriend. I mean, I never officially asked her. We just snog a lot." He blushed.

"Ron, you should ask her if it is important to you. Regarding you going to Australia, you're going to drive yourself mad." _And me too._ "Just talk to her please."

"Yeah, you know what?! That's what I'm going to do." And he ran to Floo back to the Burrow.


	4. 1998: Celebrations

CHAPTER 4

Apparently Ron's discussion with Hermione did not go too well. Ginny related the story to Harry a few days later, mentioning that Hermione already thought that she and Ron were a couple and felt insulted that Ron did not also believe they were. There was some screaming and rather harsh words used and Hermione left for Australia without the fight being resolved. Harry had received a letter from her telling him he made it safely and to "please feel free to share with the Weasleys." Ron was not mentioned, nor had he received a letter from her and was pacing around his house in a sour mood ever since.

Harry had sent a response to Hermione wishing her and her parents well and hoping she would provide a return date. The last request was actually for Ron's benefit; his sulking was driving Harry up the wall.

Walking through Grimmauld place he spotted his owl flying towards the house with a letter clamped in her beak.

"Hey Gwen. What have you got for me today?" Harry had tried renaming his new owl for days after he got her. He tried all sorts of names and even threw a few famous names in there too, like Helga and Rowena, but his owl would only respond to Gwenog. After exhausting all of the names in his list, he gave up. He felt silly calling her Gwenog all the time, however, and had taken to calling her Gwen. She didn't seem to mind too much.

Harry took the letter from Gwen and was surprised to find that it was from the Ministry of Magic; from the Minister of Magic to be more precise. Kingsley stated in his letter that a vote of the Wizenagamot yesterday officially made him the Minister of Magic, and ' _as such I would like to extend an offer to you, Harry. I requested the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to waive the requirement for N.E.W.T.s in your special case and allow you to enter into Auror training beginning on August 31_ _st_ _. If you should wish to accept this offer, please notify me by return owl no later than August 1_ _st_ _._ ' It was signed 'Minister of Magic.' This is what Harry had been looking forward to for years, and it was finally going to happen. The first blank sheet of paper he found, Harry wrote back accepting the Minister's offer and thanking him for the opportunity and sent it off with Gwen.

Picking up the letter and re-reading it, he noticed that there was a post-script. _'P.S. I have also sent letters to Mr. Ronald Weasley, Ms. Hermione Granger, and Mr. Neville Longbottom with similar requests.'_

Harry immediately took the Floo to the Burrow to find Ron. The house was empty, however, which was odd because he wasn't sure this house was ever empty the entire time he has known the Weasleys. There was a commotion outside, so he went to investigate. Ron had received his owl alright. He was on his broom doing loop-the-loops and dive bombs and yelling, "I'm going to be an Auror! I'm going to be an Auror!" While his family watched from the ground laughing.

They congratulated Harry when he approached them. Mumbling his thanks, Harry called Ron down to talk.

"So I see you got the letter. Did you respond to it yet?"

"Crap, no!" And he took off inside to compose a letter to the Minister.

The two friends sat in the living room of the Burrow talking about what the training might consist of and how they were both destined to be Aurors. Mrs. Weasley had prepared them some tea and Mr. Weasley was mutely watching their excited exchange. Mrs. Weasley sat down next to Harry waiting for an opening and when one presented itself, she added, "Harry, Ron, how would you like me to throw you a party tonight in celebration? We can invite some friends and have a big dinner." Harry smiled. "That would be amazing, Mrs. Weasley." Pausing and looking around, he noticed they were one member of the family (who still lived at the Burrow) short. "Anybody know where Ginny is?"

Their faces fell ever so slightly when they responded that she went to her room and refused to come out after she saw Ron's letter.

Knowing what this was about, Harry grudgingly went into her room to talk to her. He didn't even knock, knowing that she wouldn't let him in even if he did. She was laying on her bed, face-down and sobbing into her pillow. He walked around the other side of the bed and laid down next to her putting his arm over her shoulders. She didn't shrug them off, but she did turn her face to the opposite wall, not wanting him to see her this way.

"Ginny, I know you wanted me to go back to Hogwarts with you, but, I hope you understand, this is what I want. I was born to be an Auror. Spending my life fighting Voldemort has been training in and of itself for it. Just because I will be doing this, doesn't mean we have to break up or anything. I want to still be with you."

At this she turned to face him. "Harry, what you don't understand is that I know full well that you were born to be an Auror. I was just hoping for a little freedom from fear for a little while before you went running off into the unknown without me. I'm scared, don't you see that?"

Harry was bewildered. "Scared of what? I won't be doing anything dangerous for probably at least a year, depending on how long training is, and by then you'll be out of school and with me again." Feeling that was a bit too presumptuous, he added softly, "that is if you still want to be with me."

Ginny finally smiled a small smile. "Harry, I have wanted to be with you since I was 10 years old. That's not likely to change now."

* * *

Mrs. Weasley didn't hold back at the party that night. Harry knew that one of her favorite things to do was host, and she certainly did not disappoint. There were three cakes, one for each Harry, Ron and Neville (Hermione did not get one, as she was still in Australia with her parents) all stacked on top of each other as a wedding cake would look. The garden in the back was decorated with different colored lights and balloons that seemed to be hovering unattached everywhere. It seemed the Weasleys had invited most of Harry's friends, including several of his previous professors. He had a nice conversation with Professor McGonagall about the progress of the school when Kingsley Shacklebolt came over. He shook Harry's hand, stayed for one drink and left as he was rather busy. Percy was even there discussing his new position at the ministry as the Senior Undersecretary for the Minister. Harry rather thought that Percy got the job simply because his parents' friend was Minister, but he daren't say anything. George caused a ruckus early in the evening when he set off some of his wiz bangs and one escaped over the hill into the town of Ottery St. Catchpole. Mr. Weasley made him go retrieve it and personally fix the muggles' memories who had witnessed it spelling out profanities.

All-in-all the party was a success. He and Ginny snuck off after the cakes and found an empty field with high grass, where they could get some privacy. After all, Harry hated being fawned over so much. They couldn't stay away long; people were bound to know that one of the guests of honor was missing after about half an hour. So, a short snogging session later, the two meandered slowly back to the party, which seemed much more inviting than before; it was especially easier to feign interest in Hagrid's story of his baby brother, Grawp's, lady friend.

Harry still zoned out during Hagrid's story and thought about Ginny. She had been sneaking out of her parents' house to Grimmauld place when she thought she could risk it. Those nights were when Harry got the best sleep, though since receiving her Hogwarts letter for the new term, she had been keener to go further. Last night when she stayed with Harry, they had managed to get down to their knickers before they stopped. She is extremely persuasive when she wants to be, but Harry didn't want to move too fast. He wasn't ready, and he knew that Ginny was just afraid of him leaving for Auror training. Promising himself he would discuss this with her when the time was right, he went to grab a firewhiskey and enjoyed the rest of the party.

* * *

Harry had been meaning to get back to Gringotts and go through some of the files since he went there a week ago, but just hadn't had the time. He had been spending so much time with Ginny lately due to the fact that they wouldn't be seeing each other for quite some time when she went back to school and he went to training. However, a week before his birthday, he made it back to Gringotts to examine the leftover documents inside his family vault.

 _I swear the pile of gold has grown_. Harry was just as startled upon entering his vault as he was the last time. Except this time, he recovered more quickly. Before he got lost in pies of documents, he went to the Mahogany dresser and opened the top drawer to find matching ring boxes. His parents' wedding rings were right there. He opened one of the boxes and was delighted to find his father's ring. It was a thick platinum band with groves around each edge and a single small diamond in the center of the band. His mother's wedding band matched his father's, but looking at her engagement ring took his breath away. _Good job dad!_ It had a large single princess cut diamond in the center flanked on each side by two small stones of different colors. Upon closer examination, he realized that they were a garnet and an aquamarine signifying the birthstones of each of his parents.

He put the rings back, intending to keep them here until he was ready to propose to Ginny…er, _someone, it doesn't have to be Ginny_. The truth was, though, that he did want to marry her one day. In the same drawer were several necklaces and bracelets with matching earrings. He just might have to come back to find something for Ginny's birthday. Before getting settled, he searched the pile of paintings and found the one of his parents. Their eyes were closed as if sleeping, however Harry was unable to wake them. He had a feeling that they would not wake until they were hung somewhere. Making his way over to the desk, he sat down and began sorting through all the documents his family left for him.

By the end of the afternoon he had come up with a filing system that would make Hermione proud and made a list of the properties he now owned. In addition to Grimmauld place, Harry now owned a large apartment in the city, a country cottage in Wales, an apartment someplace called the Upper West Side in New York City, and a place called Potter Estate House. _Good God, I must be wealthier than the Malfoys now._ At least he could move out of Grimmauld place, but what would he do with Kreacher? The elf seemed to enjoy taking care of him.

Thinking he would figure the details out later, he wrote down the addresses for each property and intended to visit them at his earliest convenience. _If I am going to visit all the places, I need to get my apparition license so I'm not breaking the law every time I want to go somewhere_. He made a mental note to write to Kingsley Shacklebolt today to schedule a time to get his license.

At the Burrow the next day, Mrs. Weasley asked Harry what he wanted to do for his birthday.

"Actually, Mrs. Weasley, I have been thinking about that. I think I am going to throw a party at Grimmauld place this year if that is ok by you."

"That sounds wonderful dear. Let me know if you need help with the planning."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley, but I want you to just relax and enjoy yourself. I think Kreacher can handle everything."

He pulled Ginny, Ron and George aside after dinner that night and told them with a wink that after his birthday dinner, he was going to continue the party in London and told them to bring some friends.

* * *

Harry had sent Gwen with invitations around to everyone he could think of to invite to his birthday: The Weasleys, including Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Ron, Ginny, and yes, Percy; Hermione, hoping she would be back from Australia in time; Neville and his Gran; Lee Jordan, Luna and her father; Hagrid; Dean; Seamus; Hannah Abbott; and Andromeda Tonks along with Teddy. He had only visited with Andromeda once since the memorial, and he wanted to make more of a habit of it. He had promised Remus that he would be a good Godfather to Teddy. It was a large load for Gwen, but she was a larger than average owl and she knew she could handle the load.

When Harry told Kreacher of the upcoming party, the elf was actually pleased to be serving more than just Harry. He seemed more than up to the challenge. Harry had been receiving replies constantly, all saying that they were in. He even received one from Hermione saying that she was already home and getting her parents settled, so yes she would be attending and she would be bringing her parents as well. Harry wrote her back immediately. _You are already home? Have you told Ron because he has been going nuts without you? Seriously, talk to him. He is an idiot, and you know it and that's why you like him. Also, I have so much to tell you._

He had scheduled his apparition with Kingsley and Ron decided to tag along and get his license as well. The sooner they received their licenses the better, as Auror training was to begin in a month. When the day came, they arrived at the Ministry an hour early, the nerves getting to them. The test was set up in an office on the 4th floor. They were to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron and another Ministry employee would be there to send them back. Harry went first and passed with flying colors. Ron was next, and was shaking so badly, Harry thought he might splinch himself before he even got going. Taking a deep breath, he disapparated and a few moments later apparated back to the spot he was previously standing. Harry looked him over with a smile. They had both passed.

Ron had been coming over a lot over the past few weeks alternating between complaining about girls and expressing his excitement over becoming an Auror. They were sitting in the parlor, drinking butterbeers and talking when Harry could swear he heard something in the other room. He left Ron to his butterbeer and went out to investigate. What he discovered was Hermione stepping out of the floo and mouthing the words _is Ron here?_ Harry nodded and she put a finger to her lips. He gave her a head start not really wanting to see what he knew would follow. She made a beeline straight for Ron and tackled him to the floor. From outside the door, Harry could hear the sounds of them snogging. "I'm…so…sorry." Hermione punctuated each word with a kiss. After a few minutes, with no signs of stopping, Harry called out to them. Out of breath and red-faced, they came up for air and smiled sheepishly.

"So, Harry…uh you and Ron accepted Kingsley's job offer did you?" Hermione said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, we did. I heard that you were offered the same position? Did you accept?"

"Actually, I was offered a position, but not to become an Auror. Kingsley suggested that I use my 'exceptional mind' (his words, not mine) in the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He thinks that I can do good in the department and influence a change in the way people see other magical creatures."

"That's amazing Hermione!" Interjected Ron, making her blush.

"So are you thinking of taking S.P.E.W. to the next level then?"

"Yeah, I'll have to see when I start work. My first day is in two weeks."

* * *

His birthday celebration went off without a hitch. Kreacher seemed to take it upon himself to make everything perfect for the occasion. He decorated the entire house, when only the main rooms really needed anything done to them, "Just in case Master Harry has guests stay." _Well, Kreacher thinks of everything._ Harry thought this was probably a good idea, since he planned on going out in London that night, and didn't want his friends to apparate while drunk; they might lose an arm or leg in the process. Guests gathered in the parlor and study admiring the hard work that Kreacher had put into making the house look nice for everyone. The evening started off pretty tame while the adults were there. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were having a pleasant chat with Andromeda about how much Teddy has grown when Harry joined the conversation and took his Godson from Andromeda.

"Thanks, Harry. I could use the break. He really starts to get heavy after a while."

"Sure, Andromeda, I'll take care of him for a while, if you want. You just enjoy the party." He thought a moment and added, "And if you ever want me to babysit, I would love that. I mean, I start training in a month, but we can work around that I'm sure."

She smiled and grabbed a drink.

Harry wandered around the house and overheard some of Ginny and Lee Jordan's conversation about Lee's possible chance at becoming the voice of radio show Wizard 411 and wanted to say something, but kept walking around the party showing Teddy things around the house until he fell asleep in his arms. He ambled across the room to where his friends were gathered talking and joking when Dean spotted him and announced, "Look! Here comes Mr. Mom!"

Neville laughed. "He is so domestic. Don't tell me you are ready to have kids of your own now?"

"Shhh! Don't let Ginny hear you say that. I am decidedly not ready for kids of my own yet. Plus, we aren't even engaged yet, let's slow it down there fellas."

The whole group surrounding him burst into laughter and continued teasing Harry. Arms, softer than even Teddy's wrapped around Harry's middle causing him to turn about until he faced his favorite person in the world. _Sorry Ron._ "What's so funny boys?" She gave him a kiss and wrinkled her nose. "You stink."

"I'm pretty sure that is Teddy, not me, but nice try." Harry smirked at her. "I told Andromeda that I would give her a break and he is sleeping, so it can wait."

As if on cue, Teddy started screaming. It was a little startling that something so small could make so much noise.

Ginny took his hand, "Come on, It can't be that difficult to change a diaper."

As they made their way to one of the bedrooms, catcalls and jeers followed them, courtesy of his 'friends'.

None of the usual vanishing or cleaning spells worked on the dirty diaper. Ginny said the reason behind it was to prevent neglect by parents who just want to get rid of the smell and refuse to actually hold their children. With a fresh diaper, Teddy snuggled back into Harry's arms and fell fast asleep. Watching Ginny so at ease around Teddy gave him this glowing feeling deep in his body. Months later, when Harry recalled this memory, he was convinced that this is when he began falling in love with her.

Finally everyone went their separate ways, with the exception of some friends. Mrs. Weasley left with a final, "Don't come home too late Ginny, dear!" Once the 'adults' were gone, the party really got started. The fire whiskey began flowing freely and the music was turned up. Ginny pulled Harry by the hand to the open area of the floor and began dancing with him, maybe a tad too risqué for the fact that not only was Ron there, but George had also stayed for the after party. No one seemed to care. Perhaps that was because Hermione was doing the same with Ron and much to Harry's surprise, Angelina, who George had invited, began twirling around the dance floor. Dean had brought some muggle drink called Absinthe, which was green and quite honestly looked unappealing. However, after several glasses of fire whiskey, no one seemed to care that it looked like bogies and began passing the bottle around the group. Once that bottle was finished, they took the muggle way to this bar called The Harp in central London. Dean had been going there with his muggle friends for a year, and he swore up and down that it was the best bar in London. Staggering along the underground, Harry had to take Ginny's hand to keep from falling over. _The night has just begun, Harry, get your shit together!_

The group went rampaging through London, laughing and yelling at each other and waking up half of the neighborhood. Their group of eleven, consisting of Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Hannah, George, Angelina, and Lee Jordan, arrived at the bar and squeezed inside. Harry went to the bar intending to open a tab, but George beat him to the punch, declaring that as it was his birthday, he wouldn't be paying. They began with shots of some liquor Dean swore was good, toasting, "to Harry's birthday!" They ordered round after round after round. Harry lost count after 7.

They made it back to Grimmauld place. Harry wasn't sure how, but they did. The last thing he could consciously remember before arriving home was laughing as George pulled off his clothes and ran down the street naked. He wasn't even sure how they got him to put his clothes back on. Stumbling up the stairs and falling twice, Ginny pulled him along to Sirius' old bedroom, which Harry had been sleeping in. Upon closing the door behind themselves, Ginny pressed herself up against Harry, kissing him deeply. She pulled off his shirt in one fell swoop; he was kind of amazed. Harry fumbled with the buttons on her blouse long enough that she had to help him with it. Unfortunately her bra proved more difficult than even her shirt. Harry could not see straight as it was. Finally, Ginny moved back to sit on his bed, not a stitch of clothing on. Harry was still wearing his boxer-briefs and he stumbled over to the bed to join her. He let her take control, getting lost in the blissful ecstasy and eventually falling asleep intertwined with her.

* * *

The sun was shining through the crack in the curtains drawn over the window. He didn't know what time it was, but he had a feeling he hadn't slept for more than a few hours. This feeling was confirmed by a glance to his watch which said, 7am. He closed his eyes again and thought about a dream he had been having about dying of thirst in the desert. He had such a severe case of cotton mouth, he didn't think he could talk and his stomach was churning so much he was afraid to try in case he vomited. He didn't remember anything from last night. He had a faint idea something bad happened, but he couldn't place it. Opening his eyes and reaching for his glasses, he groaned. _Note to self: Don't ever drink again._ He heard a moan next to him and froze. He was naked. He looked over at Ginny; she was most definitely naked. She just had a thin sheet draped over her waist. _Shit shit shit!_ She had beads of sweat on her forehead and was mumbling in her sleep. Harry got out of bed, put on some sweatpants and whispered, "Kreacher!" With a crack louder than he had hoped, Kreacher appeared.

"What can I get for Master Harry?"

"Shh, try to be quiet, Ginny is sleeping. Could you bring us up some glasses of ice water and a cold compress?"

"Right away Master Harry."

Brushing his teeth, while waiting for the glass of water, Harry thought back to last night. It was all a blank, he would have to ask the others what happened. Hopefully someone could tell him. Upon reentering his room, he noticed two big glasses of water and a cold compress on his nightstand. He reached for the water when he heard a raspy, "Are one of those for me?"

He hadn't noticed that Ginny was awake. She was still lying on her back with a pained look on her face. He brought the glass of water over to her as she sat up for the first time.

"Woah, dude, I'm naked. We didn't….did we? I can't remember anything from last night."

"Me either, but you need to drink this water. Also, this compress is for you. Put it on your head; it will help, I promise. We can talk about the rest later."

She nodded, finishing her water and pulling the sheet up to cover herself. Harry gave her some of his old pajamas to wear and they decided to see if anyone else was awake, or in fact if anyone else had stayed, for they couldn't remember.

They moved slowly around the house switching the cold compress back and forth. It helped his brain feel less like it was overheating. When they got to the parlor they could see that George had passed out on the floor with his arm around Angelina. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and the latter raised her eyebrows, indicating that she was just as surprised as he was. They went to the kitchen and were surprised to find that Seamus, Neville and Hannah were already in there eating breakfast.

"Had a nice night there eh, Harry?" Seamus said with a wink causing Harry's face to flush. He kept his gaze averted from Ginny and sat down. Kreacher immediately brought breakfast to the both of them as Hannah declared that she needed to get home and Neville offered to escort her. Another eyebrow raising moment for the morning. Ron and Hermione ambled into the kitchen. It wasn't until Ron's third bite of sausage that he noticed Ginny.

"Ginny, what are you still doing here? Did you spend the night? With Harry? Wha, bt…" He sputtered. Regaining his composure he added, "Mom and dad are going to kill you."

Ginny choked on her food and stood up, immediately regretting the fast motion, and sitting back down. "Oh, God, I need to get home."

Harry had a fit of gallantry. "I'll take you, Gin. I have a feeling Flooing home won't be too pleasant on your own, and I can apparate us there. Plus, I should be there for whatever happens…" Trailing off, he looked at Ron for a brief second and left with Ginny. Ron's expression consisted of anger, anger and more anger, and it honestly scared Harry a little to see it.

His experience at the Burrow wasn't much better. He managed to convince the Weasleys that Ginny and Harry just passed out upon arriving home, with nothing happening, except sleep. That assuaged their feelings a little, Harry was sure, but her showing up in his pajamas probably was not the smartest idea. Her parents grounded Ginny and gave the two of them 'the talk'.

"Dad, we know how sex works. We aren't kids anymore." That statement earned Ginny an extra week being grounded, unfortunately.

They had to sit there and endure a 45 minute lecture from Mr. Weasley all while firmly staring at the ground at their feet. When it was over, sweet relief rushed over Harry as departed the Burrow without giving Ginny a kiss goodbye.


	5. 1998: August

CHAPTER 5

It was well into August and he still hadn't seen Ginny since the morning after his birthday. He had also been avoiding the Burrow like the plague. He had managed to convince Ron the same that he had told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley: That they just passed out upstairs together and nothing happened. He seemed to believe Harry, though he was a little more cognizant to avoid the subject. Harry didn't think that Ron actually wanted to know anything, no matter how much he stated otherwise. Nevertheless, Ginny's birthday was in a few days and Harry was hoping to at least take her out to dinner without supervision. They had been using Gwen to correspond in the middle of the night, when Mrs. Weasley wasn't likely to intercept Ginny's mail. Neither had mentioned the night of Harry's birthday but that didn't fool him; he knew that it was likely to come up, and soon.

The upside to not seeing Ginny was that Harry had a lot more time on his hands. He was able to visit the properties that he had judged were now under his ownership. The apartment in New York City was currently being rented out to a nice young American wizard couple, who were more than willing to vacate if "famous" Harry Potter ever expressed the need to use it. Assuring them that he had no intention of using it in the near future, he moved onto the next. The apartment in London was vacant and about the size of a small house. It was 1200 square feet with two bedrooms, a large kitchen and decorated in the modern style. He thought this may be a good place to live, and maybe Ron could be his roommate. _Plus,_ Harry added in his head, _there would still be plenty of room for the girls to come stay. If we don't get caught of course._ He would hold off on his decision, though until he saw the other properties.

The other two houses stopped him in his tracks. The cottage in Wales was…Harry had no words. It was just south of Holyhead and was exactly what you'd imagine the typical country English cottage should look like. On an outcrop of rock overlooking the Celtic Sea, the cottage was small and quaint. Harry wondered if his parents, like Ginny, were fans of the Holyhead Harpies; the house was in the perfect location for attending games and staying the rest of the weekend. He walked around the outside of the house, thinking about how much he would love to bring Ginny here some day and admiring the white stucco walls. The inside was just as spectacular. It was four bedrooms, although from the outside it seemed like it should've only had two at the most. After spending the better part of an afternoon exploring the cottage and the surrounding area, he moved onto the final property he now owned: Potter Estate House. He apparated to the address on file and came to a gate on a road not far outside of Godric's Hollow. The gate read "Potter". He looked through the bars and the end of the lane in the distance, he could see the outline of a house. House would be understating it, but Harry refused to call something he owned a mansion or castle or anything of the sort.

He reached out to open the gate and felt a small spark, rush of wind and a glowing feeling. He felt much the way he did when he held his wand for the first time. The gate swung open and he took a tentative step forward. Nothing happened, so he took a few more steps, and when he looked up he had arrived at the front door, much faster than it should have taken him. That must be the magic doing its work, Harry guessed. The front of the house had a large façade with pillars reaching from the ground to the top of the third story. Taking out his wand, he unlocked the door and went inside. The front entryway had a 20 foot high ceiling and at the center there was a stunning chandelier that sparkled and drew the eye. Harry was looking around when he heard two small _pops_. At his feet appeared two small house elves.

"Master has come home!" The smallest one squealed then slapped a hand to her mouth.

The other just went into a deep bow and did not move.

"Uh, excuse me, but who are you and what did you mean by 'Master'?" Harry blurted.

The larger elf stood up. "I, sir, am Sammy, and this is Wika", he said pointed to the little elf. "We are your house elves."

"No offense, but I already have a house elf. He was left to me by my Godfather when he passed away. I was not under the impression that my parents had house elves."

"No, Master. Our families belonged to Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. This was their home. James and Lily Potter moved here after Fleamont and Euphemia died, before you were born. Shortly after you were born, James and Lily moved to a small house, set up by the Order. I, Sammy, and Wika are descendants of elves who served your grandparents and parents, and as such, we belong to you."

"First," Harry replied, "please stop calling me Master and sir. I would like you to call me Harry. Second, if this house has remained vacant since my parents went into hiding, how did you know that I was their son?"

"Ah, Master…Harry, the gate was spelled to only let in the rightful heir, and when he or she arrived home, we were to be waiting."

Harry nodded, kind of speechless now. Instead of waiting for a response, the elves gave him a tour. The first floor contained a very large kitchen, one that Kreacher would salivate over; two living rooms, both formal; a large dining room; a game room, to which Sammy declared that, "Master James had this added when he moved in"; a study; and the master suite with a large Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom. The second floor had 4 other bedrooms, all fairly sizable. The third floor was a blank space. It was big enough to have 3 more bedrooms, but it was a large empty floor plus a sizable balcony overlooking…Harry stopped. _Oh my god. Holy…seriously?!_ _There's a Quidditch pitch in my backyard. A whole Quidditch pitch!_ Harry let out an inner cackle, which he was thankful that his elves couldn't hear. _That decides it_ , thought Harry. _I'm moving in here. Today._

Promising his elves that he would return later in the evening, Harry departed for Grimmauld place via the floo. Kreacher greeted him at the grate and asked if he needed anything. How was he going to break this to Kreacher?

"Kreacher, I have just been visiting the places that my family left for me, and I think I want to move into one of them. You are more than welcome to come with me, or you can stay here. It is up to you. I also should warn you that I also apparently inherited two more house elves."

"Did Kreacher do something wrong? Does Master Harry not want Kreacher to take care of him anymore?"

"No, Kreacher, you did nothing wrong, and I want you to still work for me if that is something that you still wish also. I am just giving you the option of moving with me or staying here in the house that you have lived in your whole life. You can move into a bedroom and have a bed. Anything you want."

Kreacher brightened up at this and nodded.

With this settled, he gathered up his belongings. Right before disapparating to Potter Estate House, he told Kreacher, "If you would like to meet the other elves and assist with dinner, you are more than welcome to come with me. I think you will love the kitchen."

With that, Harry turned and vanished.

The next day, after he arranged his few possessions in the master bedroom, he began to wander the house and found himself in the study. There was a portrait in there, but it was empty. Harry coughed and said "excuse me" and tried everything he could think of, but no one reentered the portrait. Baffled, he decided to go to Diagon Alley. He had some stuff to transfer from his vault to his new house. Plus, he needed a new broom if he was going to make use of the quidditch pitch in his backyard. Harry stopped at Gringotts first to grab some gold and deal with the transfer of some items from his vault, which turned out need a ton of paperwork. Because it was such a pain in the butt to deal with it all, he told them to transfer all of the furniture and paintings. He could sort through them at the house; he didn't want to have to deal with this every time.

Harry bought two of the newest model of Firebolt, the _Firebolt 451_. He was going to give one to Ginny for a birthday/back to school present. Today was August 10th. Ginny's birthday was tomorrow, but he had another idea for a real birthday present for her. Although thinking about her face when she saw this broom was going to be priceless, he wanted to wait to give it to her right before she left for Hogwarts.

Oh his way out of Diagon Alley, he stopped by George's. He was so excited about this broom that he had to tell someone about it. There were a few people looking around the shop when Harry entered, but he couldn't find George. Verity was here, behind the counter, though, so Harry asked her where George was. She smirked and said, "He's in the back room". Wondering what the smirk was about, Harry opened the door to the back room and started, "George! You have to see this…" He stopped. George was there alright, but Angelina was too, and she had her body wrapped so tightly around George's, if Harry didn't know better, he'd think she was trying to strangle him. At Harry's entrance, however, they stopped and looked embarrassed, but Harry was already laughing.

"Sorry, guys. You should see your faces."

"Well at least I didn't get her drunk, keep her out all night, and then return her to her parents in my pajamas the next morning." George was smiling slyly.

"Hmm…touché, George."

They got to talking and George reckoned that his parents were cooling off a bit and that they'd be fine with Harry taking Ginny out for her Birthday. Hoping he was right, Harry left for home with a couple of Wheezes in his pocket.

All of the furniture was there when he got home. He moved the desk to the study, the chest of drawers containing all his mothers' jewelry, to his room and found a place for the rest of the stuff. He hung his parent's portrait next to the other portrait in the study and woke them up.

"Mom, Dad! Wake up!"

They stirred. He spent the afternoon catching his parents up to what had been happening since they died. It was so good to talk to them, and have someone listen like a parent. He told them about Ginny and when he mentioned that he hadn't seen her in almost 2 weeks, was forced to tell them, without going into detail, what had happened on his birthday. James laughed and said that something similar happened with Lily's parents. "They weren't happy, either. They didn't believe the whole 'we only slept, I swear' shtick that the Weasleys so nicely believed from you. You must really be a good kid for them to believe that." He smiled proudly. Harry blushed crimson. He didn't want to hear about his parents, like that.

* * *

Ginny's birthday had arrived. Harry woke up early and apparated to the edge of the Burrow's boundaries. Walking slowly to the door, gathering up his nerve, he felt his pocket to make sure her present was still there. He had gone through the jewelry in the chest, and discovered earrings that were absolutely perfect for Ginny. They were tiny pearls with a small diamond dangling from them. They were the perfect mixture of understated and elegant which described Ginny to a T. He approached the door and knocked, holding his breath. Mrs. Weasley answered and drew him into a hug.

"We missed you, Harry. Why haven't you come around?

Harry mumbled something about being busy with Auror preparations.

She stepped back and smiled, patting his cheek.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm so sorry about last time. I swear it won't happen again."

Mr. Weasley appeared and said, "Don't be silly, of course it will happen again. You are young and in love. Just don't let us catch you again." He smiled.

Harry was grateful that they didn't hold a grudge. He was spared of having to sit through any more of this when Ginny entered the room. She looked radiant.

He smiled, walked over to her and kissed her, in front of her parents. He couldn't help it; she just drew him in. "Happy birthday."

She just smiled in response. He turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Would it be all right if we spent the day together, today? I promise to have her home after dinner."

"Sure, we can do Ginny's birthday dinner with the rest of the family tomorrow evening."

"Sounds great." He told Ginny to go get her broom, and they were off.

He had told Ginny about his move, but did not go on about the house. He wanted her to be surprised when she saw it for the first time. When they arrived on the front lawn, she dropped her broom in surprise.

"Gah, Harry. This was your family's house?" Harry nodded and went on to explain everything he had found out about the house, while giving her a tour. They ended at the study, so that he could introduce Ginny to his parents.

"So this must be Ginny." His mother started before they even sat down.

"Very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Oh, please, James and Lily, dear." Lily smiled. James just winked at Harry.

They talked for a little while until Harry grasped Ginny's hand and told his parents, "We are going to go out back for a while."

Ginny had eyes only for the Quidditch pitch in Harry's backyard. Not the garden full of roses with a gazebo at the center, not the large pool, only the pitch, which Harry had completely expected. It was one of the reasons he was so attracted to her. They attempted to play a little Quidditch, but with only the two of them, they could only pass the quaffle around and mostly just ended up chasing each other. After a few hours, they relaxed on the grass in the middle of the pitch, Ginny with her head on Harry's chest, Harry playing with Ginny's hair. Harry was going to wait until dinner to give Ginny her present, but now seemed like the perfect romantic time. He pulled out the box and put it in Ginny's hand.

"What's this? It's not…"

"No, don't worry, it's not a ring. I just wanted to give you something special before you leave for Hogwarts."

She opened the box. "Oh, wow. Harry, they're beautiful!"

"They were my mother's." She rolled over and kissed him. It was ecstasy. They stayed like that, kissing on the quidditch pitch for a while longer. He didn't want to stop, but it was nearing dinner, and his elves would want them to wash up before dinner. They took turns in the shower, though Ginny definitely wanted Harry to join her, but he was too much of a gentleman. Today at least. Sammy and Wika, helped by Kreacher, made Coq Au Vin for their dinner. Harry was impressed, he didn't know they knew how to cook such wonderful fare. They ate over candlelight and relaxed in his bedroom when they were done. Harry was so happy here. He hadn't realized how scared he'd been for Auror training until this moment. He didn't want to leave Ginny. He didn't tell her what he knew about Auror training, for he himself just found out, and he didn't want to ruin her birthday. Clearly it showed on his face, for Ginny asked him what was bothering him.

"Ginny, I haven't told you something, because I am worried about how you'll react. Truthfully, I am not very happy about it either, but there's nothing I can do about it."

He stopped and took a breath, looking at Ginny. "Go on."

"Well, my dad told me all about Auror training yesterday. You know they keep these things secret, which is why I wasn't told before, but apparently I am going to be gone for six months."

"Six months!? Are you kidding me?"

He shook his head and added, "That is not the worst part, Gin. I will not be allowed to write anyone. I can receive letters through the ministry, but I am not allowed to send them. The ministry does not want anyone to know where their training location is."

"So what you're saying is…I won't be able to see you until February? You won't even be home for Christmas?"

"I'm afraid not, Gin."

Harry could tell she wasn't happy, but his own unhappiness was softening her expression. She knew he was just as upset about this as she was. She kissed him fiercely. He could see fire in her eyes. He responded with the same enthusiasm, but kept himself from getting carried away this time around. He stopped her before she could get fully undressed. This is as far as he was willing to go. He didn't think either of them were actually ready to consciously take this step; he felt she was trying to make up for the lost time that they would soon have.

"Don't speak for me Harry Potter. I am ready for this. What is the difference anyway, we have already done it once."

"It is different because we were drunk and don't remember it."

"That may be, but don't you make this about me making up for lost time. It's you that isn't ready for this step, not me. Don't insult me by implying that I'm too young or inexperienced to know what I want from a relationship." She paused. "Take me home."

There was a finality in her voice and Harry knew the conversation was over. He dropped her at the Burrow and turned around and immediately came back home.

* * *

It had been 10 days without talking to Ginny. Harry had sent letters with Gwen everyday apologizing. He didn't want to leave for training without resolving their fight. He hadn't gotten a response yet. It was now only 10 days before Harry and Ron were due to leave for Auror training, and he was getting final preparations in place. Ron and Hermione were here with him, as they had been for the past few weekends. Hermione had started work a week ago and she was still in training for the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures. She said that training would last a few weeks. At least it wasn't going to be as tough as Auror training. Hermione also wasn't happy when Harry told her what went into Auror training, but she understood, due to the dangerous nature of the job and had promised to write Ron every day. Harry wished it was that easy for him and Ginny, but so far, not so good.

He was listening to Hermione talk about her new job with enthusiasm and her desire to take S.P.E.W. further. "Though I'll probably have to change the name to something more professional. Ron's right, _spew_ just doesn't sound very adult, does it?" Harry laughed and shook his head. He would miss spending time with his friends, relaxing in front of a fire, or playing quidditch, or talking. He knew that Ron was going to be with him on this Auror journey, but Harry doubted how much time they would actually have to talk. Minimal, if any.

"And I'll need to get an apartment in the city…" Harry had offered his London apartment to her. She refused to take it.

"Hermione, please just take my London apartment. No one is using it, and it's free! At least until you find a place of your own?"

That one seemed to get her. "Well, if you leave me the address, and keys, I'll decide what I want to do." That's the most progress Harry could hope to make in this situation, so he gave her what she requested and let it drop.

The three friends spent the rest of the day together alternating between swimming in his pool and playing quidditch. Well Hermione pretty much stayed by the pool the whole day, while Harry and Ron played quidditch. Ron, however, kept letting his gaze drift to Hermione by the pool and got hit several times with the quaffle. At the end of the day, Hermione brought up Ginny, as she had every time she came over.

"You just need to tell her you're sorry!"

"I have been! But it doesn't mean that I am not right. We aren't ready for this step, yet. She just thinks she is because she won't see or hear from me in six months and thinks that I may, I don't know, fall in love with someone else or something."

Ron had been agreeing with Harry, that they weren't ready, as Ginny's older, protective brother would. But added, "Don't let Ginny hear you say that, mate. She would not like being called jealous."

A few days later, Harry was talking to his parents about the portrait next to theirs and how no one will answer his calls, when he heard a commotion. He could hear his house elves saying, "You cannot go in there, Master Harry wishes not to be disturbed!" Harry of course told his elves no such thing, but they were looking out for him as they always did, which he appreciated. He walked out to the parlor and witnessed a hilarious struggle. Ginny was trying to walk across the foyer, and his three house elves were impeding her way. If Harry wasn't so wary of this visit, he may have laughed at the sight. Ginny straightened up, brushing off her robes and said, "Can we please talk?" Harry led her to the back garden and sat on a bench. He was waiting for her to talk first, since he had sent her so many owls expressing his sincere apologies without so much as a 'hi' in response. He was feeling a little bitter.

Ginny steadied herself, took a deep breath, and began. "Harry I think the long distance thing is going to be too hard for us, so I want to take a break while I am at Hogwarts and you at Auror training. I think we both need to really figure out what we want and being separate from each other will give us that chance." She spoke quickly and in a pained voice. It didn't sound like that's what she wanted. Harry's mouth had gone dry, however, and he was unable to say anything. After a few minutes of him sitting there dumbfounded, Ginny got up and began to walk out.

Harry found his voice, albeit a small and croaky version. "That's what you want, is it?" She turned to look at him. "You'd rather us not talk, not write…date other people? Seriously?"

She had a wounded look on her face for a brief moment, nodded her head and turned to leave."

* * *

"I really don't understand what happened!" Harry later said to Hermione and Ron. "I mean, all I said was that we needed to slow things down, and she got mad. Now we are broken up! What the…What?"

Hermione sighed, "Harry don't be mad, but I tried to get her to see reason and accidentally let slip that you thought she was jealous. I honestly think she may be jealous and that's the cause for this whole thing. I tried to fix it, I did, but she wouldn't listen. She is afraid that by turning her down, he are actually rejecting her and in a way, saying that you don't want to be tied down while you're gone."

"Excuse me, but that is just ridiculous. Would I have given her my mother's earrings if that were the case?"

They sat there for a few minutes until Hermione added, "Harry, I'm sure she will get over this. This is Ginny we are talking about. She doesn't hold grudges."

Harry hoped Hermione was right, because if she wasn't he was going to blame her. At least he wouldn't feel guilty about not being able to write back to her while at training, since he doubted that she would write him at all. Changing the subject for his own sanity, he asked Hermione about his London apartment. She had decided to move in there a few days ago.

"I love it! It's really convenient for work!"

"And big!" Added Ron. Harry knew that Ron was staying with Hermione every other night. He told his parents that he was staying with George, to help with the shop, and George was covering for him. Ron's last day of working at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was today, for they were leaving tomorrow. He wanted to give Ron and Hermione some alone time before Ron had to go home to the Burrow, so Harry went to talk to his parents.

Harry talked with them about many things including his concern about not being good enough to become an Auror, the feeling which had been strengthening by the day, and they helped to assuage his fears. Finally, he talked about what was really bothering him: Ginny. His mother told him that he needed to wait it out. "Sometimes girls are funny, and they don't have a real excuse for the way they act. They act off of impulse and regret it later, but are usually too proud to admit they were wrong." She smiled at James when she said this. He nodded emphatically, but added, "I'm afraid your mother is right, son. There is nothing to do but wait it out. You are going to be gone for six months, unable to talk to anyone anyway. It will give you both time to think about what you really want."

* * *

The morning of his departure had arrived, and Harry was just a ball of nerves. His stomach was churning, not from the porridge he ate, or the coffee he drank…well maybe partially from the coffee, but because he was scared and didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to Ginny. Alas, his time was up and he had to go. He told his elves that he would be back and that they should have fun while he was gone. As a last minute decision, he sent Gwen ahead with a note and the broom that he bought for Ginny to Hermione and told her that if she managed to talk some sense into Ginny, to give her the broom he bought for her. He also asked Hermione if she would take care of Gwen while he was gone. At that, he took the floo to the ministry to meet Ron. He waited by the fountain, which had been turned into a memorial for those that fell in the war, and was examining the names when Ron walked up next to him.

"So, you're ready, are you?"

"I guess so. You?"

"I guess." They kept staring at the names for a few moments longer when Ron moved. "I guess we should get going. Don't want to be late."

Harry turned and they made their way to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. His last thought was of Ginny before the elevators closed and took them down


	6. 1998: Back to School

CHAPTER 6

**Temporary change of POV**

* * *

Ginny had no one to blame but herself. This was one hundred percent her fault and she knew it. Breaking up with Harry was a rash decision, but when she thought about it, she knew that that's what she really wanted. She hadn't even thought about her future, and all the while Harry, Ron and Hermione were not only planning their future, but they were starting it now. Ginny was slowly becoming afraid that she would fade into the background. She had meant what she said to Harry, that they needed to figure out what they want for themselves. But the sentiment was less for Harry's benefit and more for her own. She wanted to be someone other than Harry's girlfriend and the youngest Weasley kid. She wanted to be extraordinary. And therein lies her problem. She couldn't be happy in a relationship because she wasn't exactly happy with where her life was headed at the moment. She didn't know why she felt that she could only do this if Harry was out of the picture, but that's the crux of it. She needed to figure it out before she talked to Harry about their relationship. She had every intention of getting back together with him once she figured out her life. She just hoped that he felt the same, that he didn't meant it when he suggested they date other people. She shuddered. Well, she was definitely jealous, Harry was right about that.

Her parents and Hermione were the only people to see her off to Hogwarts. Everyone else was busy with their jobs. Hermione took an hour off of work to say goodbye, though, which Ginny much appreciated. Hermione had a package with her, declaring it came from Harry who bade her give it to Ginny.

"I was supposed to wait to give you this when I had talked some sense into you, but as you are the new quidditch captain, I felt that you should have it now. Just don't tell Harry I gave it to you already."

It was the new Firebolt 451, faster than any other broom on the market. She shook her head, she couldn't accept this, not after what she had done. But Hermione refused to take it back.

Arriving at Hogwarts, she saw many familiar faces, but none truly friendly until she saw Luna's. Luna asked how all their friends were, and Ginny gave her a breakdown, but her voice was a little hollow when she mentioned Harry. She felt she should explain to Luna what had happened, after all she was her closest friend at Hogwarts this year. Luna did what Luna does best and said something positive while patting Ginny on the back. Ginny wasn't really listening anymore though.

She had been thinking about what classes to choose and considered the requisites to become an Auror, although she wasn't sure that's what she wanted. She was a great fighter, but she didn't want to live her life fighting and she didn't want to do exactly the same thing as Harry; she wanted her own life. In the end she landed on the classes to become a journalist. She had always been a good writer and maybe if she was decent enough, she could add some class back into the Daily Prophet.

The first week of classes went as smoothly as can be expected. The castle was as good as new, but most students who were returning for the first time since the battle winced as though they were expecting death eaters to appear around every corner. There was a mark in the great hall that denoted the spot Voldemort fell for the final time and people were skirting around it as though afraid he'd come back from the dead and grab them from that spot on the floor. None of that bothered Ginny for she had been back several times since the battle. Her main problem lie in remaining focused in classes. She found herself wondering what Harry was doing, if he was OK, and most importantly if he was thinking about her too. She hoped the answer was yes. Just then the teacher called on her to answer his question, which she didn't hear, so she turned her attention back to class.

Ginny chose to focus her remaining energy on quidditch. She had set the trials for the first weekend and looked forward to them immensely. They would keep her mind occupied for a while at least. Plus, she was extremely anxious to try out her new broom. She arrived at the pitch a half hour early to do just that, and was ecstatic to discover that the broom simply responded to her wishes, rather than her motions. It cut down on the slow reaction time from thought to motion, and she knew she could do great things on this broom.

She had 30 people show up to tryouts that day, and hoped it would go smoothly. She tried the keepers first, so the chosen keeper could stay up there and assist the remaining positions during tryouts. After the 5th person, she had found her keeper. It was a third year by the name of Jonas Watley. He was extremely tall yet, surprisingly nimble on a broom and he had saved all 15 shots that were fired at him. Next she did the beaters' tryout. The two chosen were on the team before, Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes. They had really come into their own and reminded Ginny so much of Fred and George that she had to take a moment to hold back her tears. She didn't want the team seeing her weak. Once she had composed herself, she held the chaser tryouts. As she, herself, was taking one of the spots, there were only two spots left. One of the final chasers Ginny found was also previously on the team, Demelza Robins, and the other was a third year by the name of Devon Murray. Finally, the position Ginny was least excited about, for it reminded her too much of Harry, Seeker. She tried out six different people, and the final tryout was the winner by far. She was this second year by the name of Harriett Frank, and she had the nerve and daring that the position of seeker needed. Not unaware that her new seeker's name resembled her ex's, she thanked the rest of the people who came out and sent them off. Happy with her choices, she set a practice schedule and went with the team to do some bonding. With one last lingering look at the pitch, she left.

The next Monday, she received a note from Professor Slughorn requesting her attendance at one of his parties. She had nothing better to do, and again, was hopeful that this would take her mind off of Harry, so she decided to go. Arriving at his office on the night of the party, Ginny hovered outside the door for a minute before heading in. She wasn't really looking forward to this, but as she had already agreed to come, there was nothing to be done. For the first hour or so, she mingled around the back of the room near the drinks until she found Luna. She was surprised to see her there, but concluded that it was due to her involvement in Dumbledore's Army and the destabilization of the regime at Hogwarts last year. After talking with her for a while, Ginny was ready to call it a night when Slughorn approached her.

"Ginny, my dear! I have someone very important that you need to meet!" He pulled a woman from behind him and presented her to Ginny. "Gwenog Jones, meet Ginny Weasley. Ginny this is…"

"Oh my…Gwenog Jones! You're actually here right now!" Ginny interrupted Slughorn.

Gwenog laughed and added, "In the flesh, so to speak. Professor Slughorn here tells me that you are the best chaser he has ever seen play anywhere, much less Hogwarts."

Ginny blushed. "Oh, I'm sure he is exaggerating. You know Slughorn."

"True, I do. But I also know that he wouldn't have invited me here to meet you if it wasn't spot-on. Tell you what: I am going to make an effort to come see you play every one of your games this year, and if you are as good as he says you are, which I am sure you are, then you have an invitation to tryout with us next summer."

"That…that sounds…really amazing. Thank you Ms. Jones."

"Gwenog, please. I look forward to watching you play Ginny."

With that, she left Ginny standing there with her mouth slightly ajar and a giddy scream just bursting to escape her lips. She walked out of Slughorn's office calmly, and when she was clear of the doors, went sprinting towards the owlry. She had to send a letter to…she didn't know. Her first thought was Harry, but as they were both trying figure things out, she didn't want to confuse things. In the end, she sent a letter to Hermione, Ron, and her mother, hoping that she would then tell everyone else.

Over the next few weeks Ginny had been pushing her team harder than ever to get ready for their first game. She didn't want to make anyone else nervous by telling them that a professional quidditch player would be watching, but she wanted to make sure they won, by a lot. She not only wanted to show off her talent as a chaser, but also her ability to be a leader. She was sure that was a quality that Gwenog would be looking for in a potential new team member. By the time the first game arrived, Ginny was feeling pretty confident. She had never been nervous about her abilities as a chaser; she was good and she knew it. The only thing that gave her pause was that Harry wouldn't be here to give her a pep talk before the game. She had never played a game without him there, or at least nearby. Last year, they wouldn't let us play at all. But, she was on her own now, which is what she wanted. This was her chance to make something of herself. Luna came by the table that morning and wished Ginny luck before heading out to the pitch. Ginny made her way across the lawn and spotted a very familiar bushy haired someone approaching her.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?"

"I came to watch you beat the hell out of Slytherin of course! I'll be sitting with your parents. They came too. Apparently everyone is really excited for your opportunity with the Holyhead Harpies."

"You know this is only a Hogwarts game right? I won't be given an offer until the end of the year and even then, I still have to try out and make the team."

"Eh, details…" Hermione smiled.

After her pep talk, the team got up excitedly and walked onto the field. She had to relinquish control now and trust that she had trained them properly for her sake.

At the whistle Ginny forgot everything. All that mattered now was the game. She seized the quaffle immediately and scored within the first 20 seconds. Nerves melted away and the fun began creeping in. She scored 10 more times that day and jumped in front of a bludger to protect Devon. It would have knocked him right off his broom, he was so small. As it was, she could feel it crack her elbow, but she continued dominating the field anyway. When all was said and done, Gryffindor won with a wide margin; the final score was 320-90. Harriett, the seeker, made a spectacular catch as she launched herself from her broom mid-flight to grab the snitch 50 feet in the air. As she was falling to the ground Coote and Peakes caught her and delivered her safely to the ground. Ginny was fairly certain that was not planned ahead of time. Now that was nerve.

Later, after she had her elbow mended, she attended the after party in Gryffindor tower. She admitted to the team that Gwenog Jones was there watching them. "She gave me a thumbs up at the end of the game, too!" Ginny squealed! Everyone went on excitedly about how cool it would be if Ginny went to play professionally while she assured them, Gwenog was watching all of them, not just herself. She grinned watching them discuss the game excitedly. Maybe Ginny knew all along what she wanted to do with her life.

* * *

Hermione had been writing to Ron almost every day since he left for training. It was really challenging writing to someone not knowing if they ever actually received the letter or not. More than once she had broken down in tears because she missed Ron, Harry too, and felt alone in London. She loved her job and her apartment (well, Harry's apartment), but the loneliness was beginning to creep in around her. She had taken to hanging out at the Weasleys when she wasn't at her parent's house just to keep from being alone. Mrs. Weasley was fine with it; Hermione rather thought that Mrs. Weasley was just as lonely as she, herself, was, now that everyone was gone.

Work was getting harder by the day. Her training period had ended and she was given responsibilities that, Hermione felt, were way above her experience level. Not that she couldn't do them, but what if she didn't do them to the best of her ability? So far, her coworkers had nothing but respectable things to say about her work ethic, which was lovely to hear. She had approached her Department head about her past work with house elves, already, and how she wanted to take that further. He considered her for a moment before noting that she was just starting out, and that they wanted to wait on any large projects like that for a while. A little taken aback by this decision, she vowed to keep thinking and planning her project so that when she was given the opportunity, she would have thought through it all.

It was only a few weeks after Ron and Harry had left for training when she got the letter from Ginny about Gwenog Jones. She was relieved for the opportunity to see a friendly face, even only for a short time. She thought about it and sent Harry a letter detailing what Ginny had told her. Hermione had actually sent him a few letters here and there discussing work, wishing him well, asking about Ron (all while knowing she wasn't going to get a response), but she never mentioned Ginny. She didn't know how that would make him feel. But this time, she felt he should know. Harry of all people would be ecstatic for her.

When she arrived at Hogwarts, she felt a pang of nostalgia. Damn, she missed it here. No real responsibilities, no bills, someone cooking for you, even if it was a group of house elves. She sighed and approached Ginny.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?"

She talked to Ginny for a little while, then turned to head towards the stadium when Ginny shouted at her.

"Hey, you didn't tell Harry about all this did you?"

"Um, no." Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Why?"

"I just don't want him to know yet. After all, nothing may even come of it."

 _Oops,_ Hermione thought as she walked towards the pitch to sit with the Weasleys. She, personally, thought her friends were being ridiculous. _I mean, if Ron, of all people, could make it work with me, why can't they figure it out?_ She wasn't going to deny the fact that she was definitely not happy about the separation. She wasn't, and she was feeling the effects, probably more than Ron was. Hermione didn't realize that while she was lost in thought, Luna had been sitting next to her trying to get her attention.

"Oh, Luna, I'm so sorry. I'm kind of preoccupied these days."

"Yes, I imagine working for the ministry must be difficult, what with all the conspiracies you have to keep secret."

Hermione mentally rolled her eyes and then nodded.

"Plus, I can see that you miss Ron quite a bit. It must be difficult being away from him for so long."

Hermione teared up and nodded again.

"I just miss him so much. And I don't know if he is even receiving my letters, because they aren't allowed to write back. I mean it hasn't even been two months; we are not even a third of the way through!"

Luna hugged Hermione who was crying in earnest now.

Once she had calmed down, she resolved to watch the rest of the match. She had promised to write Ron about it.

 _That was a long day_ , Hermione thought to herself as she arrived back home. She hadn't planned on getting so emotional, but seeing a friendly face after so long, it just kind of happened. She wrote Ron all about the match and Ginny's heroic save of one of her chasers. Unwittingly getting emotional again, she added a post script that read: _Ron, I hope you are doing better than I am with this separation, because I am not doing well at all. I miss you, Harry and Ginny. I feel alone here, with no friends to talk to. All I want to do right now is kiss you. Anyway, I miss you. I hope you're being safe at training. Hermione._

Giving the letter to Gwen to deliver to the ministry, Hermione curled up on her bed sobbing herself to sleep.


	7. 1998-1999: Auror Training

CHAPTER 7

When Harry and Ron had first arrived at the Ministry for training, they were given a lecture on what was expected of them during the next six months. The Auror in Charge added, "If you need to send a final letter to a loved one, do it now. You will not be able to correspond with anyone until February." Nobody moved, and looking around the room, Harry spotted Neville looking nervous. They nodded to each other. The trainees were also given uniforms to wear for the next six months. Once the group had all assembled, they took a portkey to an undisclosed location. _It looks like the desert_ was Harry's first thought when his feet touched the ground. It was sweltering hot outside, hotter than Harry had ever felt in his life. Certain it would only get worse, he tried to ignore the heat and focus on what training might be like instead.

There were fourteen trainees for this session, split into two groups. The Auror in Charge announced, "Welcome to the Magical Law Enforcement Training Center, or MLETC, for short." He went on to declared that the trainees would do everything with their groups, once assigned. "You will attend classes and practicals together, eat together, sleep together, bathe together, and most importantly, protect one another." _From what_ , Harry thought. Harry was relieved that Neville and Ron were in his group, and silently thanked Kingsley knowing that he probably had something to do with it. His group was Group A, the other, Group B. There were two cabins sitting a little ways apart with a bathhouse in the middle of them. Walking into Group A's cabin, Harry noticed that the bunks were pre-assigned. Ron and Neville's bunks were in the front and Harry's was at the very back right next to someone named V. Tucker. Unaware who V. Tucker was, Harry waited around until a young woman a little older than he claimed the bunk. Harry introduced himself and discovered that her name was Valerie. Harry had found her on the less than friendly side during their initial meeting, and instead of sticking around, went to review the schedule for the next six months. Apparently every month would have a different focus. The order was: Exercise, Dueling, Potions, Stealth and Tracking, Concealment and Disguise, and then the final month was their final exams.

It was tough to adjust to life at camp. Harry had taken to calling it camp, he couldn't think of a simpler word for it. For one, there was no privacy. At all. When the Auror in Charge announced that they'd be showering together, Harry had assumed, like any rational adult, that there would be shower stalls. Nope. Not even a curtain to separate yourself from the others. If there were only males, Harry probably wouldn't have minded nearly as much, but as there were two females in Group A and only one bathroom at all of camp, he had to quickly get over his shyness, and also try not to stare. Harry was sure they each had their wands with them and if they noticed so much as a smirk, it would probably cost the man a beloved appendage.

Harry had discussed this with Ron after the first day, and he could tell Ron was most uncomfortable with the situation. He had also been on the more prudish side, but Harry couldn't help but agree in this case. They were told that this was designed as such because in the future there was no reasonable expectation of privacy if someone were to get injured in the field; the only backup was other aurors. In addition to the awkward shower situation, they were given a strict diet of very healthy fare. Every day consisted of a protein, a small starch, and two vegetables. This was hard-hitting for every one of the trainees for they were usually very hungry at the end of each training day.

The first month was all about cardio and strength training. Harry thought this was a little silly at first, considering all that wizards could do with magic, but he was proven wrong when one of his assignments had been to chase some dummies that were bewitched to look like Death eaters. They were too fast for him at his current fitness level. The Auror in Charge repeated multiple times that having the proper cardio can make or break an auror. "You must be able to maintain pursuit of a subject to the point where you can outlast them." There were a few complaints early on about the amount of exercise involved, however after a few days, the complaints stopped altogether. Everyone was so tired day after day that there was not much talking involved at all.

He had, however, tried several times to be sociable with Valerie, but she was not interested it seemed. Harry figured out her reasoning one night when in response to Harry's comment that he was trying to be friendly, she declared, "I don't like it when men are given positions that it took women, myself included, years to achieve by hard work alone." Harry surmised that she didn't think much of him as a wizard. He understood that being given a spot in auror training, instead of achieving the N.E.W.T.s required for it, would be frustrating, but on the other hand she had no idea what he had been through all of his life; it wasn't exactly easy. What they portrayed in the paper was never the whole truth. He had basically been in pre-auror training already. He vowed to change her mind before too long, he just needed to think of a way of proving himself to her.

By the time the first month was complete, everyone except Harry, was worried about not having received letters from their loved ones. Harry's most pressing concern was that his uniform, given to him at the beginning of training, no longer fit him. His shirt was much too tight in the arms and chest, while his pants, also tight in the thighs, were now loose around his waist. Almost as if anticipating this, the Auror in Charge had brought new uniforms for everyone, declaring that these would adjust themselves to their host's changing body, so they wouldn't have to ask for another pair in the future.

The second month proved to be much tougher by far than the first. It combined their newfound ability for running long distances with dueling. In the mornings they would take classes on defensive and offensive magic. Learning new spells and practicing them on enchanted dummies reminded him of his days with Dumbledore's Army. Looking at Ron and Neville, and smiling, he knew they felt the same way. The afternoon practical applications were different every day. They were put into realistic situations in which they may be chasing down a suspect, doing surveillance, or otherwise dueling with an adversary. Harry found surveillance to be the most boring. He was sitting with Neville one afternoon watching a house, which had appeared specifically for the exercise, when they got to talking about people from back home. Neville had been expecting letters from Hannah Abbott, but he hadn't received any and was worried. Harry assured him that Hannah would definitely be writing to Neville, it was just a matter of time. It made Harry happy, though, that Neville had found someone that he really likes. "Loves." Neville corrected Harry. "I love her, Harry. I wish I had told her before we left." Cutting their conversation short, Harry spotted a suspect leaving the house and took off with Neville at his heels.

One day towards the end of the second month, he was paired with Valerie for a dueling practical exercise. They were to be acting as partners dueling against a couple from Group B. They were to use full strength, no holds barred, for as the trainers put it, aurors should know what spells feel like when you cast them. "It prevents you from casting some spells lightly." Each team stood awkwardly in front of each other, unsure who should be the one to start, when Valerie yelled out, "Stupefy!" The other team was quick to react and shielded themselves from her spell. So it went, back and forth until Harry managed to hit one of the members of the other team with an Impediment Jinx. Valerie cast a binding spell and ropes slithered out and bound the person that Harry had jinxed. However her attention averted, the remaining person from Group B, yelled "Sectumsempra", aiming his wand at no one in particular, but Harry could see it was going to hit Valerie. He jumped in front of her and took the curse while she brought down the last member of Group B.

"You shouldn't have done that." She said to him with just a hint of anger in her voice.

Bleeding on the ground he was unable to answer. The medi-wizards that were there for situations such as this, rushed to Harry and stopped the bleeding. They took him to a hospital tent set up, and spent the next two hours fixing him up. When he was released, he went back to the cabin to wash up for dinner. Valerie was waiting for him and when he approached her, she started, "Why did you jump in front of me? I am fully capable…"

Harry interrupted her right there, "I know you are capable! As teammates, we are supposed to protect each other! I was doing my job, and I would do it again for anyone, not just you and not because you're a woman."

She seemed to be speechless at Harry's declaration. The rest of the bunk-mates stopped what they were doing and stared. Once they realized the fight was over, they headed towards the showers.

"I'm sorry. You are a good wizard, and you deserve this position just as much as the rest of us." She spoke so softly, Harry wasn't sure that's what she said.

"Thank you. Now let's go get cleaned up so we can eat." After that, he and Valerie were friends.

Walking to the showers with the rest of his cabin, he stopped when he saw his reflection in the mirrors. He had angry red lines all over him as a result of the spell used. The medi-wizards had told him that he may have faint scarring, but he may be a little red for a few days. He hoped it would only be a few days, as it was he thought he looked rather bad.

Finishing up month two, Group A continued to be tested in a variety of dueling situations, designed to make them think on their feet. The next month was what he was least looking forward to. They were to be concocting different potions they may need for their assignments in the future. Anything from poisons to stunning potions, the auror in charge declared that everything was useful in case one were to lose their wand during battle. As they were getting along now, Harry went to discuss this with Valerie one night after the others had gone to sleep.

"Don't worry, Harry, I'll help you out. Potions was always my best subject." Harry smiled at her. They stayed up late that night laughing and joking with each other. The next morning they regretted staying up so late, but Harry was glad to get to know her better. Being friends was so much nicer than hating her.

It had now been two months with no letters. Harry, truthfully, hadn't expected any but Ron, on the other hand, fully anticipated receiving something from Hermione. At first the excuse Ron told himself was that they had just seen each other: It had only been a week, two weeks, a month, but now there was no excuse in Ron's mind. Asking around, it turned out that no one had been receiving letters. Harry had come to the conclusion that the Ministry was holding their mail. His friends in the Auror Training Program surmised that it was due to the high intensity, high stress environment the instructors created here; they didn't want anyone getting sidetracked for any reason. He could understand the reasoning behind this decision, of course, but he secretly was hoping for some sign of when Ginny was going to want him back.

Valerie, true to her word, had been helping Harry through the potions month. Harry had to admire her skill, she truly was good. Harry hadn't needed to be afraid. With Valerie's assistance, he sailed right through the third month, laughing and joking right alongside her. Ron was partnered with Harry one day and seeing Harry smile across the room at Valerie sharing some inside joke, he had had enough and broached the subject with him.

"What is going on between you and Valerie?" He sounded a little accusatory.

"Um, nothing. She's my friend."

"Yeah and Hermione is my sister." Ron said sarcastically. "Seriously, mate, are you cheating on my sister?"

"First of all," Harry was getting angry now, "to cheat, you must be in a relationship, and as I am not in one currently, what I am doing is not cheating. Second, we're just _friends_. Nothing has happened between us and I doubt it will."

Not convinced Ron moved on with the task at hand. It's not like Harry hadn't thought about it. Valerie was a pretty girl, and smart, which he liked. He wasn't quite sure how Valerie felt, or how he, himself, felt for that matter. He wasn't going to make any first moves, so the point was moot.

Making it to December, he realized that wherever they were, it still was as hot as they day they arrived in August. He wondered if they were somewhere near the equator or some Ministry concocted place designed to be this way. Month four in training, they would be learning stealth and tracking. It was all very crime scene investigation type of stuff that he had seen on tv at the Dursleys. They would look for finger or foot prints, use their wand to analyze them and cast a locating spell to track them. He also had to learn how to hunt in the woods (which appeared out of no where for this month). Stealth, Harry aced, since he had his invisibility cloak. While not technically being allowed during classes, he knew that in the real world, he could use anything and everything that aided in the capture of the suspect. Harry was pleasantly surprised to find that they had weekends off during this training month. He hadn't had a day off since their arrival. Saturday came and his plan had been to relax in bed the whole day, like many of his other bunkmates. However, Valerie had other plans. "Come on you lazy bum, lets go for a walk."

They spent a while walking around before they found a secluded spot in the shade near the woods. Valerie took off her shirt and pants and stretched out in her bra and underwear on the ground next to the shady spot to get some sun. Harry noticed that she was already nicely bronzed from being in the sun so much the past few months. She turned to face him. She had caught him looking at her, and he looked away blushing, embarrassed.

"It's ok, you can look. It's not like I haven't noticed you looking in the showers."

Harry laughed uncomfortably at a loss for words.

"Just for your information, I've been looking too. I like what I see."

Again, Harry laughed uncomfortably. He had never been this embarrassed to speak in front of Valerie before. He continued looking away, and the next thing he knew, she was right next to him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"It's, ok, Harry. You don't need to be embarrassed. You like me, I like you. We are both adults here."

"True" was the first work that Harry managed to croak out before Valerie was kissing him. Her kisses were different than Ginny's. Not better, just different. She had grabbed his hand and raised it to her chest while they were kissing. He only allowed it to happen for a moment, before he stopped it.

"Listen, Valerie. I told you about my girlfriend…"

"Ginny," She finished for him, "yes I know, but you told me that she broke up with you before you left for camp."

"She did but," Harry was cut short.

"And you told me that she agreed that you could date other people."

"She did but," cut short again.

"Then by my logic, we aren't doing anything wrong."

Harry couldn't fight that logic. He allowed their previous activity to continue well into the evening. They walked into dinner disheveled and very nearly late. Ron glared at him, guessing where he had been, and Neville just looked stunned that Harry would do such a thing. Well Harry was sick and tired of being portrayed as a freaking saint all the damn time. He wanted some normalcy, and he was going to get it, if he had any say in the situation.

Harry and Valerie continued their tryst all throughout the next month. He never let it go too far, which Harry believed, was his saving grace. He always stopped Valerie before she got carried away. Ron had pretty much steered clear of Harry since the scene in the cafeteria. He didn't want to cause a row, but he didn't agree with what Harry was doing. This was fine with Harry; he didn't want a lecture. If Ginny wanted to be with him, she shouldn't have broken his heart. That was his excuse for continuing this fling with Valerie, even if deep down he knew it was wrong.

They continued meeting in their secret spot on the weekends. There wasn't time enough during the week, but he found himself staring more and more evidently at her while showering. She wasn't shy, Valerie, and made abundantly clear that she loved being looked at, by Harry anyway. Once someone else so much as glanced at her, they got a conjunctivitis curse straight to the face.

Christmas passed in a haze. Since they didn't get the day off, no one really cared to wish each other a 'Happy Christmas'. People were beginning to really get homesick now. Harry wasn't feeling homesick at all. He wasn't feeling much of anything at this point. Being with Valerie was like a pain reliever for his life. It was only a temporary fix, but it numbed the pain for those few hours he was with her a day.

New Years Eve had arrived. Everyone was anxiously waiting to see what the arrival of the new year would bring. The instructors allowed the trainees time off to celebrate this day and announced that there was a surprise waiting for everyone in their bunks. Wondering what this could possibly be, another surprise test like last time perhaps? He made his way to his bunk and stopped short, amazed by what he saw. He had a large pile of letters on his bed. At least as large as Ron's pile, Harry thought as he scanned the room. They were sorted in order by date, and the first ones, he noticed were from Hermione and Mrs. Weasley up until mid-October. But after that, he noticed that he had letters from Ginny. Almost one a day since October 15th. Feeling a little queasy now, he skipped past the ones from Hermione and Mrs. Weasley and read Ginny's first letter.

 _Harry,_

 _Not writing to you for the past few weeks has been torture! I miss you more than words can describe. First I want you to know how sorry I am for breaking up with you. I don't want to be apart from you ever again. I have learned so much about myself and I have so much to tell you._

She went on to describe her meeting with Gwenog Jones and her opportunity with the Holyhead Harpies, ending her letter with: _I realized that I already knew what I wanted out of life. I just needed to be reminded. I hope that you can forgive me. With love, Ginny._

Harry read through the rest of her letters, which always started out with an apology and ended with a desire to see Harry, to touch him, kiss him. Harry really started to feel sick now. He had already forgiven her. In his mind, Ginny was no longer at fault, he was. He had made a mistake; he should never have gotten involved with Valerie. The nausea reaching its peak now, he ran out of the cabin and vomited just outside the front door. Ron and Neville were the only ones who came to see if he was ok.

Ron patted his back as he explained to Neville what was happening. Of course, Hermione had filled him in with letters. She would have corresponded with Ginny and would've known of Ginny's desire to get back together with Harry. He began hyperventilating listening to Ron's version of events. _What am I going to do? Ginny will never forgive me for this. While she was writing to me, I was messing around on her with Valerie!_ After a few minutes, Ron and Neville grabbed Harry's arms and hauled him up.

"Up you get, mate. Let's go over here while you calm down." Ron led him over to a fire pit that the trainees used on occasion.

Finally getting his voice back, Harry gasped out, "What…am I…going to do? I can't…tell her." Breathing heavily in between words.

It was Neville, not Ginny's brother and Harry's best mate, who spoke up. "Harry, do you love her?"

He hadn't admitted it to himself before, but nodded emphatically. He did love her.

"Then everything will turn out ok. You didn't do anything unforgivable…"

Ron cut him off, " _Right?!_ "

"No, Ron, don't be ridiculous."

Neville continued, "so, I firmly believe that she will forgive you. Ginny is not irrational, she will understand. I am not saying she will be happy," Neville backtracked in response to the others' guffaws. "but she will understand why."

Nodding, Harry vowed to keep his head down and to stay away from Valerie for the rest of camp. It shouldn't be too difficult, they only had slightly over a month left.

Their final month of lessens was in concealment and disguises, which was basically a fancy name for advanced transfiguration. He partnered with Ron and Neville for all the practical applications in the afternoons. They were having a rougher go of it this round, due to the high amount of transfiguration involved. For this, they basically had to change a person's biology without using polyjuice potion. Unless you were a metamorphmagus, this was a difficult set of lessons to pass. The three of them working together made it through, though barely.

Harry's plan to stay away from Valerie was even more difficult than this month's lessons. He had to sleep next to her after all. Harry knew that he would have to discuss the situation with her at some point. When he approached her about it, Valerie did not seem to be upset by his ignoring her. "I am not thick, Harry. I could tell that you became distant after you received your letters. Your girlfriend contacted you; she wants to get back together, doesn't she? I knew this was just a fling from the start, Harry. You don't have to feel bad about it." It went easier than Harry even could hope it would have gone, leaving his mind to focus on passing this month's lessons and trying to decide what to tell Ginny. He had been reading her letters over and over and couldn't wait to see her.

February came quickly, but all that was required of them was to pass a series of tests and they could go home. "The average passing time is around two weeks," they were told on the morning of the tests. "It usually takes a couple tries to pass a few of them, for they are designed to be quite difficult. However, the sooner you pass, the sooner you can go home to your loved ones." He glanced at Harry with a knowing look in his eyes. _What, seriously? Does everyone know?_

Harry was ready for the tests. He had more practical experience than most fully trained aurors, much less a bunch of trainees his age. He guessed thats why he passed each one on the first try. The tests were designed to, not only showcase what they had learned but to also test their cunning and quick thinking. He had to surveil a stretch of wood and pursue a subject for an hour without stopping. He had to rescue some muggles from the hostage taker and duel with a dark wizard. One of the tests was to create a decent disguise for yourself and your partner. For that one, he had made himself and Ron and elderly married couple, with Ron as the woman. He wasn't happy, but Harry thought he made a nice looking old lady. There was also a test in which he had a partner down and he had to decide if he should get his partner to St. Mungo's or capture the subject. This was probably the toughest test for Harry, since he has such a strong sense of loyalty. He initially wanted to drop everything to take his partner to St. Mungos, but instead called for backup and caught the suspect.

Harry was told that he was the first trainee ever to have passed all of the tests on the first try and he was free to go home. A portkey was arranged for him later that afternoon. Neither Ron nor Neville had passed everything on the first go-around. Ron only failed the disguises, but Neville failed the disguises and potions. They had to stay until they passed, so Harry bade them farewell and gathered up his belongings. Valerie was sitting on his bunk waiting to bid him farewell also. They awkwardly smiled at each other before she stuck out her hand, "I look forward to working with you Harry." He took it and then walked from the room.


	8. 1999: One Year Ago Today

CHAPTER 8

Back at the Ministry, Harry had a few employment forms to fill out such as wizard health insurance and direct deposit forms before he was allowed to head home. The former, the ministry officials had emphatically stressed for aurors. His house hadn't changed in the slightest since he had been gone over the past six months, and he felt a great sense of relief just stepping in the front door. He noticed how clean it was; his elves had obviously not taken his advice to "go have fun" seriously. Speaking of his elves, they did not appear at his feet like they usually did upon his arrival. He walked around to the backyard and found Wika sunning by the pool, Sammy floating in the water, and even Kreacher was out there, though he was cleaning the pool not enjoying it. Harry chuckled…maybe they had taken his advice…for the most part. He greeted them causing Sammy to fall off of his float and Wika to come running up to Harry expressing her happiness that he was home. She hardly ever spoke directly to Harry, but he was pleased that she was more comfortable with him now. Sammy rushed off to make him some tea and found Harry a little later in his study talking to not one, but two portraits of people. It turned out that the empty portrait was of James's parents, Harry's grandparents, which Harry had figured all along. They just needed a nudge from their son to leave their other portrait and come home, as James put it.

"But, Harry, we can save the pleasantries for later. Tell us all about Auror training!" James was almost bouncing up and down with excitement at having his only child follow in his footsteps of becoming an auror. Lily put a hand on her husband's shoulder to calm him.

"Well, the Auror in Charge told me that I was the first ever to pass the finals on the first try." Harry said a little shyly.

"That's my boy!"

Leaving out the bit about Valerie, he elaborated on the finer details of training over the course of the next hour. Watching his parents and grandparents react to his story, gave him great pride. He knew they were just portraits, but they were his family, and he was able to finally feel like he had people to really talk to. Making a mental note for himself, he could see that if James had lived, he would grow old to look a lot like his father. There was the same playfulness to his grandfather's demeanor that suggested he was likely a troublemaker like his son and grandson.

After chatting until nearly dinner time, Harry decided to surprise the Weasleys at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had send him such nice letters while he was away, he wanted to thank her in person. Promising his elves that he would be back later, he apparated to the outskirts of the boundary, walked to the kitchen door and knocked to announce his arrival. No one answered. Surely they were home; they were always home this time of year. Looking through the window, he could see the lights were on, and the clock on their wall showed that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley should be home. He decided to try the door just in case only to find it unlocked, so he went in cautiously, drawing his wand. He heard a soft, mumbled voice from the parlor, followed by a moan. _That doesn't sound good._

Harry rushed around the corner only to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley _in flagrante delicto._ No amount of his past embarrassment combined could reach what Harry was feeling at the moment.

"Uh…" He searched for words and turned away. "I'm sorry. I'll just...Uh…go…over…here." He rushed out the room murmuring more apologies and ' _I wanted to surprise you'_ s over his shoulder. Back in the garden, what he had seen was now returning to him in a comical way. He didn't want to laugh. The Weasleys were like his parents, for Merlin's sake, but he really couldn't help it. Harry stood in the garden trying to compose himself when Mr. Weasley came and touched his shoulder, saying "Sorry you had to see that, son" and Harry let out a great big HA! Ten minutes later, when Mrs. Weasley had overcome her shock and made herself presentable again, she walked out to the garden to find the two men laughing so hard, neither could stand up straight.

"Molly, so sorry dear, but you have to admit the situation is rather funny," Mr. Weasley began. "It's just so improbable. We had counted on all of our own children to be away, but forgot to count on Harry."

Wiping the shock from her face at Arthur's declaration, she added to Harry, "Sorry you caught us at a bad time. We were…er…celebrating Arthur's promotion!" She blushed.

"Promotion?! Really? That's amazing Mr. Weasley!"

"Yes, you are looking at the new Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office." He smiled proudly.

Sharing in their delight, Harry and the Weasleys walked inside for a quick dinner. They wanted to know all about what Auror training entailed and how Ron and Harry both did.

"Ron passed all of the final exams except for Concealment and Disguises. He should be home in a few days. I was the first student allowed to come home."

Continuing on, he pleasantly shared all aspects of his training with the Weasleys until it became quite late. Bidding them farewell and promising to knock louder next time, he departed for home.

* * *

He had a few free days before the weekend, and decided it was a good time to visit with Andromeda and Teddy. Teddy had grown so much over the last six months, it made Harry a little sad to have missed it. He couldn't believe Teddy would be turning one in a month's time. Harry arrived bestowing gifts on the two of them. He had brought Teddy a tiny broom very similar to the one he had as a baby, vowing to teach him safe riding technique and gave Andromeda a gift card to the Witches Luxe Spa, promising to babysit Teddy when she wanted to use it. Teddy reached for Harry immediately upon his arrival, his bright blue hair briefly changing to black before returning to its usual color. Harry enjoyed spending the day with them, finishing by cooking them dinner, so Andromeda could have some rest. Waving goodnight, he got a tiny 'bye' in response, melting his heart.

Thursday came and brightened up the dreary winter that had been hanging over London and the surrounding area for the past month. It was still cold outside, and snow still covered most rooftops, but the sun gave off a sense of the warmth to come in the coming months. Harry awoke to find Gwen perched above his bed. How she knew that he was home, he wasn't sure. He hadn't even told Hermione yet. He was planning on surprising her this evening after work.

Sending Gwen off with a letter, he milled around the majority of the day waiting for a response. He needed to know the answer to his question, so he could plan accordingly. After a fly on his broom around the pitch in his backyard, he cleaned up and made his way to the floo to surprise Hermione at her apartment. Just as he grabbed some powder to throw, Gwen flew in with what he hoped was a response to his letter.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _Indeed, this weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend. I take it that you will be surprising Ms. Weasley? I do hope you will have time for a cup of tea before you take your leave. I look forward to seeing you Mr. Potter. All the best, Minerva McGonagall_

Great! His plan is going to work then. Ginny would not be expecting him back from training so soon. Happy with this development, he took the floo to Hermione's.

Hermione arrive home slightly later than usual due to some mandatory last minute meetings and she was not looking forward to making dinner for herself. However, walking into her apartment the smell of shepherd's pie overwhelmed her senses. _Ron must be home!_

Turning the corner, she saw Harry, being helped by Kreacher in the kitchen. "Oh, Hey Harry," she said a little dejectedly.

"Gee, Glad to see you too Hermione."

"Well, I thought maybe, Ron…It doesn't matter. I am glad to see you too. I was going crazy being alone all the time."

After a night of catching up with his best friend, he told Hermione about his plan to go to Hogsmeade to surprise Ginny this Saturday. "You should come too." If his plan worked out, Ginny wouldn't be the only one surprised Saturday.

When Saturday rolled around and he hadn't heard from Ron again and he was worried that he may not make it. He sent a letter to the ministry and the Weasleys' to make sure he knew the time and place to show up.

Harry disapparated with Hermione and into Hogsmeade before the Hogwarts students were to be released that morning to ensure he had enough time. Harry walked, with Hermione trailing a little behind him, towards Doloris the Florist, the flower shop in Hogsmeade. She was wondering to herself why she was here crashing Harry and Ginny's date and she did not see the red-haired man standing outside the shop as they approached. Harry winked at Ron and walked into the shop to get something for Ginny, leaving Ron outside attempting to get Hermione's attention. Harry heard a squeal of delight as he was picking out a bouquet of red roses surrounding a lone sunflower for Ginny. The nerves were starting to kick in now. Harry had promised himself that he would not keep what happened with Valerie a secret, even if it caused problems in his relationship.

Hermione and Ron had gone off on their own by the time Harry had finished at the Florist. Some students were starting to trickle into Hogsmeade now, so walking to the edge of the lane, where Ginny could not possibly miss him, he waited. And waited. It felt like hours, when in reality it was only about 30 minutes. Ginny had been delayed by Luna's late arrival to breakfast that morning. Harry's heart began pounding when he saw her enter the edge of town from the grounds. He knew it was her because her hair was glowing in the sunshine. _She is so beautiful_ Harry thought to himself.

As she got closer, Harry stood there waiting for her to notice him. She glanced briefly in his direction and kept rounding the corner. A little stunned, Harry was about to call out to her when she stopped in her tracks and turned slowly around. A slow, wide smile spread across her face and she ran and jumped into his arms, planting a huge kiss on him. Harry spun her around; he missed holding her and kissing her like this. Unaware that everyone else around them had stopped to watch, they finished their greeting and Ginny slowly slid back to the earth.

"I didn't even recognize you. You look so different! Your muscles are huge!" Ginny said as she was squeezing his arms and chest.

Laughing Harry handed her the flowers he had picked out for her. "Happy Valentine's Day. The sunflower represents the bright light you are in my life."

"Aww, you've become so mushy, since we broke up." She paused for a moment smelling her flowers, "I like it." Smiling she took his hand.

They spent the majority of the day talking, laughing and kissing. Harry reveled in each moment they spent together. He knew their happiness would be short lived. He discussed auror training and how difficult it was being there unable to communicate with anyone on the outside.

"They didn't even give us our letters until New Year's Eve. I had no idea that you were writing to me that whole time." She touched his face, but he continued talking about the duels and the magic he had learned before he could tell her about Valerie. He was chickening out. Ginny, being the most intuitive woman he knew, could discern from Harry's body language that he was holding back.

"What are you not telling me, Harry? Something is bothering you, I can tell." When Harry didn't respond right away she added, "Whatever it is, I can take it."

Harry doubted that, but he had promised himself that he would tell her, and the end of the day was rapidly approaching. He heaved a great sigh, looked her directly in the eyes and started with, "I know we haven't said it before now, but I realized something when we were not together. I love you Ginny. I need you to know that. I don't ever want to be apart from you again. But you're right, there is something I am not telling you." He went on to describe the nature of his and Valerie's relationship while he was away. He told her everything: the nights they had snuck out of their cabin, their secret spot near the woods, and even the shower situation. Each moment he went on, the look on Ginny's face grew stonier and stonier and Harry felt guiltier. When he had finished, he was very near tears, but as Ginny wasn't crying, he wasn't going to be a baby about it.

"And did you, um…" She paused, pain clearly visible on her face. She did not want to ask the question, much less know the answer.

"No." He said it firmly. "I swear, I never let it get that far."

After a while sitting in silence, she spoke softly, "I appreciate your telling me the truth, Harry. I can't say that I'm not shocked that you would do this, but I guess I understand why you did it."

Harry really didn't know what else to say. He has said everything with his declaration of love, to which Ginny hadn't responded. Not that Harry could blame her. Considering everything that Harry had just confessed to, he was expecting a little more yelling and hitting to be occurring. This silent disappointment by someone he had such strong feelings for was by far worse than anything else Harry could think of.

"Well," Ginny started, after sitting there for a good hour in silence, "I really should be heading back to the castle or I'll miss curfew. Thanks for the flowers, Harry. I'll see you around." He watched her walk slowly back towards the castle hoping that she would forgive him. He didn't have the energy left to visit McGonagall today, and he mentally promised to send her an apology.

For the next few weeks, he sent Gwen with daily sunflowers and letters to Ginny. Every day he gave Gwen different instructions for delivery. He had her bring the delivery to Ginny's classes, or performed an amazing flying spectacle in the great hall before delivery. Word was getting around too; His friends had found out and were teasing him relentlessly. Harry didn't care. He only wanted her to forgive him, and to forgive himself.

March was closing in, and as such, so was his first official day as an Auror. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were having lunch at the Leaky Cauldron one afternoon when they began discussing their new jobs. Hermione tried not to show it, but she was scared for Ron; she didn't want him to get hurt. Harry quietly promised to always watch Ron's back.

"I hope you watch Neville's for me as well." Hannah approached their table. "He says he doesn't need help, but I'll be much happier if he has it."

Harry nodded. "Where is Neville, by the way? We expected to find him here with you."

She smiled and added proudly, "He is moving his stuff upstairs, right now. We are going to live together!"

Harry could tell she had been waiting to share this news with them. "Congratulations!" A few toasts later, Harry wandered home.

* * *

Harry was surprised to find that the new class of aurors were thrown into action immediately. Gawain Robards, the Head of the Auror Office paired the new recruits with an older, more experienced auror. "These will be your partners for at least the next year. Get to know them; they may save your life one day." Harry and Neville were paired with Everett Johnson, a wizard in his 30s. Ron was paired with another recruit and Penny Nichols, a witch in her 20s.

Johnson briefed Harry and Neville about their objective for the foreseeable future. "We are one of the teams that has been selected for apprehending Death Eaters who remain on the run."

Harry interrupted, "I was under the impression that all Death Eaters had been captured and are now awaiting trial."

Johnson shook his head, "Sadly, no. We leaked that to the Daily Prophet so as not to create a panic in the general population. We have caught a few, yes, but many more remain on the loose. We think they are trying to rally behind a new leader." He held up his hand, for Harry was going to interrupt again. "As I was saying, there are three other groups with the same goals we have: Nichols, Perry, and Jones plus each of their recruits will be joining us in this effort. We may not be working together on every mission, but our aims are the same."

For several weeks, Harry, Neville and Johnson chased down leads. Rumors were floating around that the new leader of the death eaters was spending most of his time recruiting wizards to his fold, rather than fighting anyone. Unfortunately, remaining underground meant that there could now be hundreds, maybe even thousands of death eaters needing to be captured. More often than not, their missions were failures. They would arrive at a location after the reported death eaters had vanished and the illicit activities were already complete. This and the resulting paperwork kept him so busy, however, that he barely had time for himself these days, let alone worry about Ginny's lack of communication.

Suddenly, May was here, and Harry was unsure how it had arrived so rapidly. He could've sworn that yesterday it was still March. Harry and Ron had requested the next two days off for the Remembrance ceremony that was going to be held at Hogwarts this year. Harry was startled awake bright and early on Saturday, May 1st by a panicked Ron.

"Mate, I can't find George."

"What do you mean, you can't find George?"

"Angelina contacted me last night saying that he disappeared Thursday morning and hasn't come back or contacted her since. She said he had been getting really bad for a few days now: moody, yelling at her and then crying. Now he has vanished! The remembrance is tomorrow, he will never forgive himself if he misses it. Please help me find him."

Harry got dressed and left with Ron. They asked all of George's friends, and even inquired to Charlie and Bill, though making it seem as nonchalant as possible. They didn't want Mr. and Mrs. Weasley becoming panicked if they heard George was missing. They looked everywhere they could think of for the better part of the day until Harry got an idea.

"Have you checked pubs?"

"Pubs?"

"Yes, pubs. Leaky Cauldron, Hogshead, Three Broomsticks?" If the anniversary of my twin's death was around the corner, I'm likely to get plastered."

With that they tried all of the aforementioned pubs with no luck. Not until a long shot forced them into a local pub in Ottery St. Catchpole, did they strike gold. They found George passed out on a couch in the back room of The Daily Jaunt. The bartender, a muggle girl about their age, gave them a sad look when she offered an explanation for him being here. "I found him in the cemetery when I was visiting my mom. He was sobbing over his brother's grave. He didn't want to go home and he didn't want to be found, so I told him to follow me here." She left them to their business.

Smelling like stiff drink and a little like vomit, they managed to get George home. Unfortunately he had not fully sobered up when Angelina rushed over to check on him, and his impaired brain made a few unpleasant statements to her.

"Leave me alone. I don't need your pity."

"George, I love you… I just want to help." Angelina countered.

"Oh, please. You don't love me. We all know that it was really Fred that you loved. Never me. Just go. Go on, leave me be."

She burst into tears and Harry walked out with her. "He's drunk and emotional right now. I promise, he doesn't mean what he is saying."

Ron and Harry sat vigil over George until the next day. Neither willing to let him out of their sight. George would not be missing the Remembrance Day due to stupidity.

Hogwarts was decorated to the nines when the group arrived there on May 2nd. George looked like he was going to be sick, and given the amount he drank over the past few days, it was likely. Walking into the Great Hall, Harry felt like he was once again home. He missed this place more than he had let on to the others in his life. Chairs covered in black silk were set in countless rows from the front of the hall. Scanning the room, he noticed just how many people showed up for this event. Neville and Hannah were sitting together holding hands with his Grandmother on the left side of the hall. Seamus and Dean were each with witches that he did not know sitting together on the right. New families had been created in the last year: new marriages and babies born. Seeing all this new life and love in the world made Harry happier than he had ever been.

He walked with Ron and George to the front of the room and deposited the latter in a chair. Turning around, he saw Ginny at the entrance of the hall. She had also stopped short at the sight of him. He gave a small smile and wave before breaking eye contact. He didn't see her smile and wave in return; he was too busy talking to Andromeda and playing with Teddy.

The Remembrance Day was much the same as the memorial was the year before. People got up to share memories of their lost loved ones, a few others deciding to read the congregation uplifting passages in their favorite books, and one muggle born girl read a passage from the muggle Bible. It was quite a sight to see everyone come together in this way to celebrate not only those lost, but love and life found.

After the gathering, most people stuck around to chat with friends about their lives. Harry found himself telling several people about the trials he has had to endure as an auror already, even if he may have been fibbing a bit. So far no one had gotten hurt, thankfully. "It may be the longest the auror office has ever gone without someone being sent to St. Mungo's," he joked with a slightly shocked Seamus and Dean.

Before making his way home, he whispered to Ginny, "I think you may need to talk to your brother." He nodded his head to show her what he was referring to. George hadn't moved the whole service. Indeed, he had sat with his head in his hands the whole time, and stayed that way since it ended. None of his other brothers had helped much, but Harry thought that the female influence would be of greater help in this situation. Ginny always knew the right thing to say or do, and Harry was sure this time was no different. She looked at him like she wanted to say something, thought better of it, and went to sit next to George.

* * *

Nobody was privy to what Ginny and George talked about that day. All anybody knew was that in the weeks following, George got his act together, and began inventing again. He had even made amends with Angelina and asked her to officially move in with him. Harry was certain that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley must not know about that part, for they would have something to say about it.

Harry had been getting all of his information from Hermione lately. He knew that Ginny's NEWTs were any day now, and he didn't want to be responsible for lack of focus, so he stopped sending Gwen with daily letters and flowers.

Continuing on with his daily routine, Harry met Neville at a coffee shop for breakfast before heading into work one Thursday morning. When they arrived, Johnson hurriedly told them about a report the office had received earlier that morning. A group of death eaters were planning on attacking a muggle restaurant. "Their sole purpose to generate animosity amongst the muggles, and to gain publicity." What they had been waiting for was finally happening. The new leader of the Death Eaters was making a move.

"It will only be our team and Nichols' team today. The other two are already out chasing down another lead. So we will have to be careful. Watch each other's' backs. Ready? Here we go."

They were all given an address and apparated to it. Ron was already there with his team waiting for Harry's team. They nodded to each other, feeling the adrenaline begin to activate in their blood stream. Given the signal, Harry and Neville went around to the back of the restaurant to keep watch and prevent suspects from escaping. The sounds of battle drifted back to the two of them not long after making their post. An internal struggle was going on inside Harry: should he go and help or follow instructions and wait here? Maybe two seconds thought, and a decision was made. Neville did not hesitate to follow Harry back around the front towards the sounds of fighting. A spell flew between Harry and Neville and they each dove separate directions to get out of the way.

Harry could see an auror already injured on the ground, but couldn't make out if it was Ron or not. Debris from the almost ruined restaurant was raining down from the sky and dust was clouding Harry's vision. He locked in battle with one death eater, who he recognized from the Battle at Hogwarts, determined to bring him down. His group leader came and assisted him with the capture, clapped him on the back and moved on to fight another.

Someone yelled, "We've got a runner!" Harry whipped around and could see someone very fast taking off through the trees.

"We got him!" Harry began pursuit with Neville at his heels. After a quarter of a mile, the suspect was tiring, and Harry was sure an arrest was forthcoming, when the death eater turned suddenly around and shot a curse at them. It narrowly missed, and Harry engaged him in battle. He hadn't realized that the curse had hit Neville and he was now alone, without backup.

Harry thought he was winning until one curse struck him under his outstretched arm and he began bleeding profusely; it had nicked his brachial artery. Unable to hold his wand arm aloft, he switched to the other hand just as another curse struck him, this time just above the left collar bone. Again and again he was struck with curse after curse, cutting his legs, abdomen, arms and face, until Harry had collapsed, unable to stand any longer. Hope arrived in the sound of the other aurors' voices. The death eater looked up at the sound, pointed his wand at Harry, muttered an incantation Harry had never heard under his breath, and disappeared.

Harry was losing a lot of blood now, but he was more worried about Neville. He dragged himself to where Neville lay and checked on him. His vision beginning to blur, he discovered that Neville was breathing normally and would likely be ok. Collapsing next to his friend's body, the last thing Harry remembered was the green canopy of leaves above him being blocked out by a freckled face with short red hair.


	9. 1999: Going Home

CHAPTER 9

When Harry opened his eyes the first time, it was dark. He could make out shapes in the darkness but he didn't know where he was. He turned his head and felt a jolt of pain as well as a hot, sticky, wet feeling. Lifting his arm slightly, he could see that he was still covered in blood, his cuts fresh, still oozing. _Why hasn't anyone fixed my wounds?_ The pain had diminished slightly from his last memory, for which Harry was grateful, but he began feeling weak again. Attempting in vain to remain awake to get answers to his questions, he slowly slipped back into the realm of unconsciousness.

Unaware of how much time had passed, he woke again to this time find himself covered in bloodied bandages. He looked around: he was in the hospital. Nurses and Healers were bustling around outside of his private room. Ron was sitting next to him having a worried, hushed conversation with the head of the Auror office, Gawain Robards. They stopped short, noticing that Harry was awake but before either of them could utter a word, Harry started. "Neville…is he…?"

"He's fine, Harry." Ron began. "He was fixed right up and out of here in two days. He is at home with Hannah right now."

"Oh thank goodness. And what about the death eaters? Did we catch the ones at the restaurant?

Robards took the lead on that one. "We caught the few death eaters that instigated the attack on the restaurant, yes. That makes four; only one of whom was previously known to us. The one who attacked you got away."

Harry felt an unpleasant feeling growing in his gut, that he decided was guilt. It was because of him that the death eater escaped. Reading his expression Robards continued, "Harry, you were hit by no fewer than 50 severing charms, which sliced right through your skin. It is not your fault. No auror would have been able to take him down after that." He paused and continued, gesturing to Harry's injuries. "If that were all, you would have been healed and sent on your way after a few days. As it is, there seems to have been an additional curse put on you preventing the healers from healing you."

Harry nodded and tried to speak through his guilty conscience. "Before he disapparated, he whispered an incantation I have never heard." Pausing, he asked, "How long have I been here?"

This time it was Ron who answered. "It's been over a week. The healers have been trying to keep you asleep to prevent any worse injuries. You've been given a blood replenishing spell every day so far."

At this, Robards took his leave and ordered Ron to not stay too long.

"The only reason they let me in here at all is because of Robards. I reckon they'll kick me out soon now that he's gone. I should probably go and tell everyone that I've seen you, you're alive, and awake. They've been so worried." He paused and considered if he should say what he was thinking. "Ginny's been in a right state. She had a fit when they wouldn't let her in here. She hasn't left the hospital since you were admitted."

"Well, if I am going to be here for a long time, I don't see why they don't just let people come visit me. Don't they say that having family around helps in the healing process?" Harry said secretly feeling almost giddy now that Ginny was worried about him.

"You know mate, that's a good argument. I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, get some rest."

It was probably good that Ron left when he did since the nurse came over no fewer than 5 minutes later and forced Harry to drink another sleeping draught. This time, Harry dreamt of Ginny. Her hair was curled in slight waves around her face, she was wearing a long white flowing gown and was walking towards him on an aisle of red flower petals. She was about to reach him when the death eater who had attacked Harry appeared at the end of the aisle, pointing his wand at Ginny and yelling, " _Na Cura Totalum_!"

Harry jerked awake and began gasping for breath. He couldn't breathe; he needed air. Hands were holding him down as he thrashed around in his bed and he heard a voice yell, "I need help over here! He can't breathe!"

Someone rushed over, pointed her wand at him and he began to feel a little calmer.

"What happened?" The nurse asked.

"He yelled something as he jerked awake and then started hyperventilating." Harry was calming down enough to recognize the voice belonging to the hands holding him down.

"Well, it sounds like a panic attack. It happens sometimes to patients when they wake up and don't know where they are. Just keep him calm and still and I won't have to give him another sleeping draught."

"I will, thanks." Ginny looked down at Harry with tears streaming down her face. She hadn't let go of him yet for fear that he would lose control again.

"Ginny…" Harry said panting. " _Na Cura Totalum_. You have to tell them."

"It's OK, Harry. You're ok, just breathe."

"No, Ginny," catching his breath now, "that's the curse that was used. You need to let the healers know so that they can fix me."

She nodded and slowly let go of his shoulders as if she was unsure if he was really as calm as he looked. She walked off. Now Harry could relax. Thrashing around took a lot out of him and he felt weak again, but he was determined to stay awake so he could talk to Ginny.

Before Harry knew it, she was back. He could really see her now. Her eyes were red from lack of sleep mixed with crying. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun, and her clothes were covered in his blood. Looking down, he could see that his panic attack had made his wounds bleed more.

"They said they'd be able to find a counter curse soon." Ginny said as she sat down in the chair next to Harry.

Harry lifted his hand to touch her face and she grasped it tightly in her bloody hands, holding it to her skin.

"I missed you." Harry said.

"Me too." She replied through tears. "Harry, I…I thought that you were going to d-die without ever knowing that I love you, too."

Harry smiled. He could sit there are stare at her forever.

"Wait." Harry realized something. "How are you allowed back here? How come they didn't throw you out?"

Ginny snorted. "Ron convinced them that we were engaged. They would only let family back here, and that's the only thing he thought they'd believe. Obviously if we were already married someone would have published it in the papers."

An hour had passed by rather quickly as they were talking quietly together. They never released each others hands. Even as Harry gradually fell asleep, Ginny held on tightly, unwilling to ever let him go again.

Harry was released from St. Mungo's a week later. The healers healed Harry the next day from his wounds, but they kept him for observation for the remainder of the time. Harry was still weak, however, from being in bed for a fortnight, so Ginny had to help him get home. Apparating into the entrance hall of his house, he leaned heavily on Ginny and made his way to the parlor to rest for a minute.

"Surprise!"

"Welcome home Harry!"

A chorus of voices made Harry jump. There was a large welcoming party in his living room. Ron and Hermione gave him big hugs as Harry looked around the room. His house elves were jumping up and down on the couch yelling, "Master Harry is back!" and the entire Weasley family was there as well as all of Harry's friends.

Ginny helped him to a seat on the couch and sat next to him after going to retrieve a butter beer for each of them from the kitchen. Harry was beginning to get a little overwhelmed by all the people who were wanting to talk to him, so he tried to compartmentalize his feelings. He found Neville and spoke to him first. Hannah was clinging to him, much the same way that Ginny was to Harry. He grasped Neville's arm.

"Neville, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Harry. You probably saved my life out there. We're cool, mate." Shaking hands with Harry he made his way to where the food was being served with Hannah.

Harry didn't move much during the rest of the party; most of the guests came to see him where he was sitting. When Mrs. Weasley made her way over, she was teary eyed and told him how much she loved him and that she was so happy he was ok. He had to endure a several minutes long hug when George finally came over and relieved Harry.

He clapped Harry on the back, gestured to Ginny and Harry, and said loudly with a broad smile on his face, "So, are you two back together then?"

Harry looked at Ginny questioningly. She tapped her chin and screwed up her face, pretending to think for a maddening second when she smiled, looked in Harry's eyes and said, "Yes." She grasped his face and pulled it to hers for a long overdue kiss.

Mrs. Weasley could be heard saying, "Well, it's about time" over all of the cheers and wolf-whistles.

The rest of the party passed in a haze of tired euphoria for Harry. When the last of the party-goers had departed, he was blissfully alone with Ginny.

"I can't stay. Mom wouldn't be very pleased."

"I know. I wish you could, though."

She smiled and pulled him back to her lips.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Harry worked with Ginny to regain his strength. He was beginning to get restless and was ready to get back to work. When he expressed that desire, though, Ginny hadn't been very pleased, so he refrained from repeating it again. Being an Auror was his job, he couldn't just stop working because it was dangerous. He chose this career path, he was going to honor that choice and perform to the best of his abilities. Plus, he really enjoyed the work.

Ginny had been invited to try out for the Holyhead Harpies over the summer and much to everyone's surprise, Puddlemere United, who had recently lost a chaser to the Chudley Cannons. The trials for Puddlemere weren't going to be held until the end of August, but the trials for the Harpies was July 28th, the day that Harry was to return to work. Since he was not going to be there to cheer her on, he worked with her every day, utilizing the pitch in his back yard. Harry knew that she was ready, but during their practices, Ginny always wanted to repeat her exercises 10 extra times. _Sometimes,_ Harry thought, _she can be very like Hermione_. The day before the trials, he spent the whole day with Ginny to get her mind off of her nerves. They visited Hannah at the Leaky Cauldron, went by George's shop and found themselves collapsing on Harry's couch when they got home.

Harry looked at Ginny. She had a troubled look on her face. "Ginny, I don't want you to be nervous about tomorrow. I have no doubt you will make the team. You are the best chaser I have ever played with. Ever even seen play, really."

She smiled. "Thank you, Harry, that's sweet. But that's not what is bothering me. I'm nervous about you going back to work. I'm sure you'll be fine, but that doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to worry about you."

"I like it when you worry about me." He kissed Ginny. She pulled him on top of her as she lay down and began tugging at his shirt, unable to make much headway with it. Before she could get it over his head, he lifted her off the couch and carried her to his bedroom, placing her on the bed and crawling on after her after depositing his shirt on the floor. A mischievous grin crossed Ginny's face as she reached out to touch his bare chest. She pulled him back to her and rolled over on top of him. A few short minutes later, they had made it down to their underwear and Ginny looked imploringly into Harry's eyes. He gave her a small smile, which was all she needed to continue.

They lay panting on the top of the covers, Harry on his back and Ginny curled around Harry tracing her fingers over some of Harry's residual scars. He had never felt so at home before. He sighed contentedly and looked at Ginny.

"I love you, Gin."

She moved her head to gaze up at him and replied, "I love you too."

They lay there in each other's arms for a while before Ginny had to leave. Harry wished her luck on the trials and kissed her goodbye.

The next day at work, and for the foreseeable future, Harry had desk duty. There was a pile of paperwork that had grown in his absence over the past month. No one could take up any of the slack due to the number of missions the rest of the aurors were going on. The auror office was receiving more reports daily about new wannabe dark wizards. Nothing had come of any of the reports, though. Harry secretly resented being left in the office by himself while everyone else was out their fighting for the greater good. He knew that because he had been out for so long, he was supposed to ease back into duty, but all Harry really wanted to do was to catch death eaters. They needed to pay for everything that had happened over the past several years.

Half the day gone, Harry went to discuss the progress of the search for death eaters with Robards. Surely over the past month, the auror office had found new leads, captured more suspects, and discovered the new leader. Unfortunately the talk did not go as planned. Harry was upset to find that the aurors had no real leads. They kept getting reports, but none like the attack on the restaurant. No one could actually tell them what the death eaters were planning. There hadn't been any new captures either. Asking if they got any information from the ones they had already captures, Robards just shook his head. The only new piece of information they had was that the group apparently had named themselves the _Confraria Ultio,_ or basically the 'Brotherhood of Revenge'. Harry rolled his eyes at this piece of information. _Such a stupid name._

Frustrated and refraining himself from losing his temper in the department head's office, he went for a walk to burn off some anger. Returning an hour later, he found the pile of paperwork had only grown. Sighing, he got back to work.

The only good part of his day came after Harry arrived home and was sitting down to dinner. Ginny apparated into the kitchen, making Harry jump when she squealed, "I made the team, I made the team!"

"I knew you would Ginny! That's amazing! What are you going to do about the Puddlemere United trials?"

"I'm not going to attend those. I got a spot on the only team that I could ever picture myself playing for. Well, I'm only a reserve Chaser behind Audrey Carmichael, but if they think I play well enough after a season, I can be a starter!"

Her excitement was infectious and soon they were kissing. Harry and Ginny celebrated her acceptance to the team right there in the kitchen. Then the parlor. Then his bedroom.

* * *

Harry's birthday was that Thursday. He knew that Mrs. Weasley wanted to throw a party and he preempted this by telling everyone that he didn't want to make a big fuss over it. He actually really only wanted to spend the evening with Ginny, but decided a double date with his two best friends wouldn't be too bad.

After work that evening, he came home to find the Hermione, Ron and Ginny already at his house waiting for him. Ron had gotten off work a few minutes early and had picked up Hermione on the way. After Harry had changed, they all went to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner and drinks.

They spotted Neville in the corner talking to Hannah over the bar, and invited him to join their dinner, but he declined. The foursome talked and laughed all evening. No one really wanted to go home, because going home meant they had to go to work in the morning.

The night was coming to a close and Ron kept making thinly veiled jokes about Harry returning to a 'mansion', so Harry retaliated.

"At least I don't still live at my parents' house. Are you ever going to move out or are you going to live there forever?"

Ron mumbled something incoherent and had to repeat himself after Harry said, "Speak up!" loudly.

"I was hoping you were going to offer me a room, actually, Harry. Then you got injured and I didn't want to ask." Ron murmured a little embarrassed.

Laughing, he offered Ron one of the many empty rooms in his house. Giving him a sly look he added, "At least now you won't have to lie to your parents about sleeping at George's flat anymore when you want to stay at Hermione's."

Ron blushed but Hermione was unabashed. "Well, as we couldn't just spend all day in bed like you two could, we had to get creative."

Chuckling even harder now, he put his arm around Ginny and kissed her forehead while Ron was trying to work out what Hermione meant.

"Wait…are you telling me…"

"Oh get over yourself, Ron." Ginny said smirking. "You and Hermione are doing it, from what I hear, a lot, so why shouldn't we?"

"You're my baby sister!"

"That may be, but I am not, actually, a baby. We are both adults, and as such…"

Harry cut her off and changed the subject. He didn't want tonight to end in a fight.

Harry dropped Ginny off at the Burrow with a kiss before heading home, but was waylaid by Mrs. Weasley. She was not pleased that they sprung Ron's moving out on her with such short notice and tearfully exclaimed that she would miss her baby boy. Smirking, Harry helped Ron with his stuff, and disapparated to his house.

Ron kept glaring at Harry with defiance then promptly shaking his head as if he didn't really want to know whatever it was he was thinking. Harry decided to nip this is the bud once and for all.

"Ron, I want to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone. Not even Hermione."

That peaked his interest and he nodded.

"I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me on September 1st. It's the anniversary of when we first met. I want to ask your dad for his permission, but I haven't had the chance just yet. However, I thought that you being her protective older brother and my best mate, that I should also ask you. So, is it alright with you if I ask Ginny to marry me?"

Ron's mouth had fallen open in surprise and opened and closed his mouth several times, looking like a fish, before he regained his composure. He clapped Harry on the back, thought better of it and hugged Harry while finally saying, "Yeah, mate. That's alright with me."


	10. 1999: The Big Day

CHAPTER 10

August was unusually warm this year. Luckily, Harry had been so busy, he barely had time to notice the heat. Between work, planning his proposal, and sleep, he didn't have time for much down time. In the midst of planning his proposal to Ginny, Harry had almost forgotten about her birthday. It seemed to spring up out of nowhere. He had been so busy at the office and she had been training with the Harpies so often, when he did have a chance to see her, it was for short bursts since they were so tired. Harry panicked when August 11th rolled around and he hadn't planned anything, so he quickly scrambled together a plan. He was quite impressed with himself. This year her birthday was on a Sunday, which was also one of Ginny's few days off from training, and he needed to get her out of the house briefly so that he could talk to her parents.

He had Hermione take Ginny out to lunch that day, so that Harry could have some time alone with the Weasleys. Hermione suspiciously asked why Harry wasn't the one taking Ginny out today of all days, but he sidestepped the question and told her that he needed to buy Ginny a present. He had already told Ron and he didn't want to risk a lot of other people being let in on the secret. He needed to make sure that Ginny was surprised.

Around lunchtime, Harry arrived at the Burrow. He knocked, hoping that Hermione had already picked up Ginny when Mrs. Weasley answered the door.

"Harry dear! You just missed Ginny; she went off with Hermione."

"I know. I'm actually here to see you and Mr. Weasley. Is he here?"

She tried to hide it, but she got a slightly uneasy look on her face. "He is. I'll go get him and meet you in the parlor."

Precisely 4 minutes and 25 seconds later, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered the parlor and took a seat opposite Harry. He was nervous and it clearly showed on his face for Mr. Weasley also looked nervous and asked,

"Is this something we should be worried about, Harry?"

"No, Mr. Weasley, no. At least I hope you wouldn't be upset about this." Harry chucked, beginning to feel a bit calmer now. "I came here today to tell you how much I love Ginny. When I was away, hunting Horcruxes, and then during Auror training, I was miserable without her. But now, I…I am just so happy. She makes me so happy. I can't imagine my life without her and I don't want to." He paused and Mrs. Weasley grabbed her husband's hand.

"I wanted to request your permission to ask for Ginny's hand in marriage." He waited nervously as the two of them looked at each other. Mrs. Weasley smiled with tears in her eyes and gave him a massive hug. "You have always had mine, dear. I already love you like my own son."

He smiled at her as Arthur began to speak.

"Harry, you are both very young, however as Molly and I also wed at a young age, I know that you can love just as deeply at your age as you can when you're older. So yes, Harry, I would be honored to call you my son."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." He got up and shook his hand.

"Call me Arthur, please, Harry."

"Thank you Mr. – Arthur."

He told them the general nature of his plan for September 1st before putting the final touches on Ginny's birthday and they agreed to keep it quiet. He had a few errands to run, and he needed to stop by Bill and Fleur's place as part of Ginny's birthday surprise, so he bid them adieu and rushed out of the house.

What he had told Hermione that morning wasn't exactly a lie. He did need to get Ginny a birthday present. He had thought about giving her another piece of jewelry from his mother's collection, but he decided that something he picked out specifically for her would be better.

Harry went to some muggle jewelry shops around Godric's Hollow, but he didn't find anything that would suit Ginny, so he made his way to London. It was there, in London, that he found a tiny hole in the wall shop that he adored. It was covered from floor to ceiling in glass cases containing antique pieces. It actually reminded Harry a bit of Borgin and Burkes if the latter had been light, airy and, well, not full of dark artifacts. He looked around, finding more than one option perfect for Ginny. Eventually, he settled upon a locket in the shape of a heart. It had intricate carvings around the face that made it look almost like lace. It was flawless, just like his girl.

Meeting up with Hermione and Ginny later in the afternoon, he apologized for his tardiness. Ginny gave him a hug and smiled up at him. "It's ok. Hermione told me that you forgot my birthday and had to get a last minute present." She winked. Harry smiled back. That wasn't exactly true, but he knew he needn't be worried. That is not the type of thing Ginny would get upset over. Hermione on the other hand looked embarrassed, said she had to go meet up with Ron and left.

They walked hand-in-hand around London and stopped in Trafalgar square to feed the pigeons. Harry was sitting at the base of the obelisk with Ginny sitting between his legs resting on his chest. This is what heaven is like, Harry thought. Not wanting to ruin their peaceful afternoon, but needing to complete his plan, he took Ginny's hand and led her to a French restaurant in Covet Garden called Clos Maggiore. It looked like the restaurant had been plucked from a street in France and dropped right there in London.

"Would you like some dinner?" Harry said gesturing to the restaurant.

"Sure, but this place looks fancy. We probably need a reservation, and I am not dressed properly."

Harry produced a bag out of nowhere and gave it to Ginny. "This is just part of your present."

She pulled out a black cocktail dress and high heels.

"Did you pick all this out by yourself?"

"With some help from your sister-in-law. Fleur may be annoying sometimes, but she sure has good taste." He smiled. "Put it on."

Ginny found a public restroom and changed her clothes. When she emerged from the bathroom, Harry was already dressed in a muggle suit and tie.

"You look…wow." Ginny said staring at him.

"You look wow too. Come on."

Upon entering the restaurant, Harry said, "Hello, reservations for Potter."

Ginny smacked his shoulder, but he just smiled.

They sat next to each other in the small booth at the back of the restaurant. After the champagne came, Harry toasted to Ginny. "Happy birthday. I love you." They kissed before moving on with dinner. This was a traditional French restaurant, so Harry got Boeuf Bourgogne and Ginny had the Bouillabaisse. They agreed that this was the best meal that they had ever eaten and promised that neither of them would ever tell Kreacher, Sammy or Wika; who knows how they would take it. When dessert came, Harry presented Ginny with the box containing her necklace.

"Oh, Harry! I love it!" She said pulling it out of the box.

"Open it."

She did. Inside the locket was a picture of the two of them, taken a few months ago. They smiled and waved at the camera before locking lips.

"It's perfect, Harry. Thank you." She said before she pulled him into a deep kiss, neither of them caring whether the muggles were watching or not.

* * *

A few days after Ginny's birthday, Harry had finally finished planning his proposal. He thought it was rather corny, but Ginny had said she like Harry's corniness, so he was indulging her. He just had to ask for Ron's assistance for the day but was positive that would be no big deal. September 1st was still a week away, but he was glad that he didn't have to worry about it anymore. The same could not be said for the other aspects of his life. The Confraria had not surfaced again, much to Harry's disappointment. Some thought this was a cause for celebration, but Harry knew better. The new leader, whoever it may be, was biding his time, waiting for an opportune moment to strike. None of the aurors had time to get complacent, however. They were being sent out on missions every day to capture wizards and witches who were breaking the law in various ways.

On top of that, all the paperwork that aurors had to do was also mounting. Yesterday, Neville got bit by some illegal plant, which forced Harry to have twice the amount of paperwork as Neville got sorted out at St. Mungo's. Last week, Ron's team encountered a horde of stolen dragons. They captured the smugglers and sent the dragons to Charlie in Romania, but Ron and his two team members were burned in the process. Their accident reports had to be filled out by someone, and as no one else would do it, Harry and Neville volunteered.

There were parts to this job that Harry found he didn't enjoy all that much, but he guessed that goes with every job. Hermione had told him about her continued efforts to push through a resolution on house elf living conditions, but her boss still didn't think the wizarding world was ready for that big of a change just yet. Instead, he gave her an assignment to come up with a proposal on how to minimize the global impact of centaurs around the world. "Can you believe that?!" Hermione shrieked when she was telling Ron and Harry about it. "What global impact do centaurs have, exactly? It is humans who are ruining the earth, not magical creatures." While they both agreed with Hermione's stances on magical creatures morally, they usually voiced their agreements with her to get her to stop complaining so loudly. Hermione would find some way to push her work through eventually, and everyone knew it.

With all these issues going on at work, Harry relished the joy of hearing about Ginny's Quidditch woes, which were few and far between. According to Ginny, there was a mean girl on her team who hated Ginny because she had the newest Firebolt model. Luckily, Ginny just thought this was sad and did what she does best: ignored her and focused on her own playing. It would do the talking in the end. Ginny's first match was coming up on Saturday, August 31st and she managed to get Harry, Ron and Hermione tickets. The Harpies' first game was always a game they knew they could win to help build team morale, and this year it was against the Chudley Cannons.

Harry thought Ron might be dismayed at this, but it turned out that he was just happy to be able to watch his favorite team play. Ginny warned them before heading to the team locker rooms that she would only play if one of the other chasers got injured, which was unlikely in this game. Harry gave her a kiss and said good luck anyway, before walking to his seat.

The Harpies' stadium wasn't full for the match against the Cannons, today. Only about half the pitch was filled. He could see Ginny down on the field warming up with her team and she waved at him on her way back to the locker room. Hermione, Ron and Harry excitedly talked about the game and Ginny's possibility of playing until the announcer finally began speaking. He announced the teams who came flying out of their respective locker rooms. They each did a circle of the pitch before heading to the benches on the sidelines. After two blasts of a whistle the starters made their way to center field while the backups waited for their names to be called.

The referee threw the quaffle into the air and the game began. Surprisingly the Cannons got possession of the quaffle first, however they couldn't maintain it. The Harpies managed to steal it and score almost immediately. The pace maintained from there. An hour later the score was 200 to 20 to the Harpies with neither seeker able to capture the snitch. The only time that the Holyhead seeker, Maria McKnight had seen the snitch, an opposing beater, Jenkins, knocked her off course with a well-placed bludger. After a second hour had gone by, though, McKnight finally caught the snitch, making the final score 450-60 for the Harpies.

A little bummed that Ginny didn't get to play, Harry at least was glad that the Harpies got their win. Ron on the other hand was thoroughly depressed about the Cannons' game. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Ginny after the game, so he and Hermione headed outside and promised to meet Harry there.

"Harry!" Ginny said once she spotted him, "Come over here and meet Gwenog!"

"Nice to meet you Gwenog. I've heard great things."

"Likewise, Harry. It is an honor. I should tell you that your girlfriend is quite the Quidditch player. I have no doubt she will make starter soon." Just then a woman approached them from behind. "Oh, Harry, I'd like you to meet my wife, Anna. Anna, this is Harry Potter, Ginny's boyfriend."

They both said hello and shook hands. Before they could so much as ask what the other did for a living, one of the Cannons' players drew near them. Harry could see him reach under his robes, presumably for his wand, and Harry mimicked his movement. Just as a stunner was cast from the other's wand aiming for Gwenog, Harry threw up a shield then took him down with amazing speed. After getting security to take control of the situation, Gwenog started, "What a sore loser. Maybe I should hire you to be my personal bodyguard, Harry." Laughing with the others, he promised to meet Ginny outside once she had cleaned up a bit.

Outside the stadium, he looked around for Ron and Hermione. They were sitting on an old log a little ways away. "So, Ron, you know the plan for tomorrow right?" Harry said when he approached them. Hermione gave him a confused look.

"Yeah, I'll be there at 10am to get the whole thing set up."

"Thanks, mate." Finally reacting to Hermione's questioning looks, he said, "Ron will tell you tonight, I expect. He will probably need your help tomorrow."

When she tried to get more information from Harry, he waved her down as Ginny was coming out of the locker room. They parted ways from Ron and Hermione as Harry took Ginny home.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said giving Ginny a kiss. Eliciting the reaction he was hoping for, he responded to her curious look, "Your dad asked me to come by and get some paperwork from him to bring to work. So I'll probably be there mid-morning. Maybe we can go to lunch?"

"Sure, sounds good. Love you, night."

"Love you too."

* * *

Harry didn't sleep much that night; he was too anxious. Whenever he did manage to fall asleep, he kept having dreams where Ginny flat out refused his proposals. Unable to really get any rest, he just went to sit in the kitchen and talk with his elves. None were awake at 3am, however, so Harry put his head down. He supposed that he had fallen asleep because he was shaken awake by Wika around 7am. She brought him some breakfast and sat with him, clearly noticing that he was feeling nervous. Harry was picking at his plate when Ron and Hermione came downstairs.

Harry was used to Hermione staying the night and wasn't surprised to see her this morning.

"Congrats Harry! I can't believe you are going to ask Ginny to marry you today!"

"Thanks Hermione."

"Don't be nervous. You know she's going to say yes. She loves you."

"I know."

Concluding that he wasn't in the mood to talk, she got some food and ate breakfast chatting with Ron.

When they parted ways, he got two 'good lucks' from his friends before they disapparated to King's Cross. Harry used the floo to get to the Burrow and was surprised by Ginny waiting by the fireplace for him.

"Morning, Harry." She kissed him. "Dad's in the kitchen."

Harry made his way to the kitchen and started immediately talking about work. As Arthur was in on the plan, he didn't have to try too hard to engage in a topic. After a short talk about the Confraria, Arthur gave Harry some random papers, which he shoved in a folder he had brought with him.

Ginny had grown tired of their discussion and was sitting in the parlor with her mother when Harry stood and called out to her.

"Ready for lunch?" She nodded and followed him out of the house. Harry wished her parents weren't weirdly watching and smiling at them as they walked through the garden. It was going to make her think something was up.

They apparated to a spot not far from Kings Cross in London.

"Do you mind if we go in here real quick?" Harry gestured towards Kings Cross. "I need to drop something off with the conductor of the Hogwarts Express." Seeing that Ginny wasn't buying this story, he added, "we have had a lot of threats to the students lately and I need him to implement some safety procedures to the train journey."

This, she seemed to accept, thankfully. Walking towards the barrier, he could see that Ron had done his job and everything was ready. Twenty flower stalls with massive bouquets of flowers overflowing each cart were surrounding the barrier in a circle. Petals were covering the ground that they were walking on and a string quartet that neither had noticed a moment before had started playing. It was perfect. Harry couldn't plan anything magical due to the high volume of muggles that traipse through the station every day, but this was more perfect than anything magical he could have planned. As they entered the circle, the train station's lights were lowered, and a soft spotlight hit them.

Harry pulled Ginny around to face him. Her eyes were sparkling with tears that had not fallen and her hands jumped to her mouth.

"Ginny," Harry's voice was shaking.

"Yeah?"

He laughed a bit, took a deep breath and continued. "Ginny, I first met you on this exact spot 8 years ago today. We were each very different then, but we grew up despite the obstacles that we had faced. I am so thankful that I finally came to my senses regarding my feelings for you two years ago. You have made me happier than I ever thought I could be. I can't claim to have loved you as long as you have loved me, but I know that I love you just as much. I love your strong-willed nature, I love that you aren't afraid to fight me, I love that you are my best mate's sister because your family already feels like my own…I love everything about you, Gin. We have spent too much time away from each other and I don't want to ever be apart from you again." Harry got down on one knee at this and pulled out his mother's ring. "Ginny, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

There was maybe a split-second pause in which Ginny had to catch her breath; the tears had finally overflowed onto her cheeks. "Yes." She whispered through her fingers, a half laugh, half sob being released from her lips. Harry stood up, took her hand from her face and put the ring on her finger. Then he kissed her with an incredible amount of passion. He put all of his feelings into the kiss, and hoped she could feel them too. A great cheer went up around the station. Wizards and muggles, alike, were celebrating with Harry and Ginny. Some people began picking up flower petals and throwing them in the air around them. Laughing, they waved at the crowd and Harry grabbed a bouquet of flowers from one of the stalls and handed them to Ginny.

Making their way out of the crowd, with arms around each other, they ran into Ron and Hermione who were both beaming.

"Congratulations! Ginny, let us see the ring!"

Ginny handed Harry her bouquet and showed them her ring. Hermione gasped and Ron whispered, 'Damn'.

Without being prompted, Harry squeezed Ginny's hand and said, "It was my mother's. The two stones on the outside were originally my parents' birth stones, but I had them replaced with Ginny's and my own. See, a ruby and peridot on each side of the ring." In response to Ron's doubtful look Harry added, "Yes, I had to ask the jeweler."

Ginny smiled up at him, still at a loss for words.

Hermione responded, "Well it looks a little Christmassy, but I think the center stone steals the attention anyway. What cut is that? Princess?"

Harry nodded. He had also found this out from the jeweler.

Harry knew that Mrs. Weasley was expecting them home that evening, so promising Ron and Hermione they wouldn't be far behind, they made a detour to Harry's house for a celebration of their own. Harry, carrying Ginny to his bedroom, stopped briefly in the study to announce his engagement to his family's portraits. Accepting their congratulations but unwilling to delay his and Ginny's celebration much longer, he swept her back off her feet and deposited her unceremoniously on his bed. Harry didn't hear the chuckles from both is father and grandfather, nor did he see both is mother and grandmother smacking their husbands on the backs of their heads.

Afterwards, he and Ginny straightened out their clothes and fixed their hair before apparating back to the Burrow. Hand in Hand they walked into the marquee in the garden and stopped short. Mrs. Weasley had already planned and executed an engagement party for them. Harry wasn't sure how she could've done it so fast.

"OK, seriously, how'd she do this?" Ginny whispered to Harry when she saw just how many people had come. Harry just shook his head dumbfounded.

"Where've you been?" Ron announced at their arrival. Hermione just smacked him on his shoulder and then dragged him off.

Harry and Ginny mingled together for a while then split up to cover more ground. Harry ran into Professor McGonagall who politely told him to call her Minerva, Kingsley, who reminded him with a wink that he still had to work tomorrow, and Hagrid who was already drunk and gave Harry a crushing hug proclaiming how proud he was of Harry. Harry saw Teddy running around the party as fast as his little legs would take him, and Andromeda, too tired to continue chasing Teddy sitting with a drink in her hand. Harry scooped up Teddy and carried him around as he greeted the rest of the guests. Finally after three-quarters of an hour of chattering in his baby talk, Teddy passed out on Harry's shoulder.

Relieved, he made his way to where Neville, Ron and his brothers were all gathered, around the drink table.

"Are one of those for me?" Harry said as the rest of the brothers took a shot of firewhiskey.

With minimal teasing about Harry's parenting skills, they handed him a shot.

"No seriously, though, Harry," said Bill slurring his words a little, "you're going to have to teach me some of your awesome parenting skills before the end of April."

The other boys just looked at each other and then back at Bill. "What?" He said when no one said a word.

"Bro, are you having a baby?" Charlie asked.

"Oh shit, I was not supposed to tell anyone that yet, was I? Oh, well, cat is out of the bag now! Yes! Fleur is pregnant!" The rest of the men congratulated him and toasted to the new baby. "But seriously though, don't tell mom yet and act surprised when we announce it at the end of the month." Laughing and joking the rest of the evening with his soon to be brothers-in-law, Harry didn't notice when Ginny came over and kissed him on the cheek. "It's getting late. Having fun?"

Seized by a desire to really kiss her, he grabbed her waist and pulled her around, careful not to wake Teddy. She was breathless when he released her a minute later. "I'm not saying I didn't enjoy that, but I'm blaming your bravado on the firewhiskey." She giggled.

"But, if you're that drunk, maybe I should take Teddy for a while." Ginny took him from Harry and Teddy kept on sleeping. Harry shook his arm, he hadn't realized how heavy Teddy was until he was relieved of his weight. He looked at Ginny. She looked good holding a baby. Harry shook his head, _not yet!_

At that moment, Mrs. Weasley came up and said in response to Ginny holding Teddy, "My baby girl is growing up so fast. I can't believe it!"

"Oh, I think Ginny has been all grown up for quite some time now." George said with a wink. Harry was surprised that all of Ginny's brothers laughed at this, rather than being shocked or disgusted, before joining in himself. He really should be embarrassed, Harry thought, but he just wasn't. He was sure that the Weasleys all knew what had been going on during all that time Ginny had been spending at his house.

"I assume you'll probably want to move in together." Mrs. Weasley said smiling at him.

Shocked that she would allow this, Harry said, "Mrs. Weasley…"

"Molly, Harry, you are about to become family."

"Molly, are you sure about this?" Harry finished. Ginny punched him in the shoulder and elicited sniggers from her brothers.

"Yes, dear. I am quite sure. I am not so uptight, you know."

Ron made a noise that sounded like ' _pshyeah'_ prompting an angry response from his mother

"Oh, please, Ronald. Like I didn't know you weren't really sleeping at George's all that time?"

Hermione had chosen that time to approach the group and rather than say anything, just turned tail and went to talk to Luna instead.

Molly continued, "The mother always knows." You should remember that boys, she said in response to everyone's continued sniggers. "Because the wife always knows as well." Leaving them with that to consider, she walked off to join her husband.


	11. 1999: Phaedra

CHAPTER 11

As September wore into October, the weather around Godric's Hollow became much colder. A chilly mist hung in the air for a few days at a time, until it finally turned to rain and drenched the countryside. The Potter Estate House always grew creaky in the winter time, illustrating the age of the house, for it had been standing for almost a century. Most of the muggle residents of Godric's Hollow had long since assumed the old house to be abandoned, until recently. Lights were seen shining through the windows from the country lane where residents strolled past. For a while, that is all that was seen, until one day when the sun shone through the clouds and evaporated the mist hanging about in the air, and what the muggles could only assume as the new residents of the Potter Estate went for a stroll. They were a young couple who looked very much in love. The other residents who had made their outings that day as well could see the couple holding hands while laughing and joking together before turning around and heading home along the narrow winding road.

Since Bill's slip-up about Fleur's pregnancy, the boys had all tried to keep the secret, but as far as Harry knew, no one had. Harry, Ron, George, Ginny, Hermione and Angelina had gone out to dinner one night a couple of weeks after the party when Angelina brought up the subject of Bill and Fleur's pregnancy, rightly knowing that no one had kept the secret as they had promised. George tried to cut her off in case Ginny hadn't known, but each of the men had already told their girlfriends the secret. It was really hard to keep that big of a secret from someone you live with, they all agreed.

Bill and Fleur eventually announced their pregnancy to the entire Weasley family during dinner in late September. Harry received a wink from Bill and nudged Ginny in the ribs, nodding in her brother's direction. "Everyone," said Bill standing and clinking his glass with a knife, "Fleur and I would like to announce to you all that we are going to have a baby! It will be due at the end of April next." Everyone who had previously known, did their part and acted surprised, as requested, with maybe a little over zealous reactions.

"No Way!"

"Pregnant, what's that?"

"That is brand new information!"

However, neither Molly nor Arthur paid any attention to the rest of their children and were over the moon with the announcement. The arrival of the new baby was enough to occupy all conversation for the rest of that evening and indeed many evenings to come.

Harry and Ginny's very public engagement did not escape the papers as Harry secretly hoped it would. He was tired of being put in the spotlight all the time and didn't want to drag Ginny into it without her approval either. But, he knew this would not be the last time. Just two days after he proposed, articles appeared in _The Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly_ and _The Quibbler_ all announcing to the wizarding world that Harry was indeed off the market. The only accurate article was Xenophilius Lovegood's magazine. His article was very well written. Harry could always count on Xeno to write a polite story with Harry in mind, even though he was sure Xeno still felt guilty about their encounter while Harry was on the run. His article read,

 _HARRY POTTER PLANS TO WED:_

 _Miss Ginny Weasley, who many know as reserve chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, agreed to marry Mr. Harry Potter this past Sunday afternoon. They had been dating for several years, and their family and friends could not be more proud and excited for this pairing._

It went on to quote some of Harry's favorite teachers all commending him on a job well done.

However, the other two articles were not as generous. Oh, they wrote about the engagement all right, but in very different terms. The same article had been printed in each edition, to garner more readers, Harry expected. This article was much lengthier and went more into detail about the troubles they have had in their relationship, while inventing new problems, as Harry had expected it would. This one read,

 _THE BOY WHO CHEATED: Harry Potter Gets Engaged:_

 _Miss Ginevra Weasley, a reserve seeker for the Harpies, reluctantly agreed to marry Mr. Harry Potter two days ago at the spot of their first meeting 8 years prior, as two innocent children. They are not so innocent anymore it seems. Why, might you ask? Well, sources tell us that Mr. Potter's fame clearly has gone to his head. He reportedly had a scandalous relationship with a woman during auror training last year while he and Miss Weasley were together and that Weasley broke off their relationship because of it. One may wonder why she took him back, however, I personally think she is being forced into marrying him. Mr. Potter does not seem to be the hero we all hoped and believed him to be. Further reports state that Potter has been seeing several other women on the side, even now that he is engaged. Witnesses present at the engagement, state that Miss Weasley was not excited in the least bit to be marrying Mr. Potter. Maybe all she wants is the fame and glory that comes with having Potter as a surname..._

Harry stopped reading. This was absolutely ridiculous, if people are going to believe that filth, they deserve to be lied to, Harry thought. Even though that one part was a little true…

Harry didn't even mention the article from _The Daily Prophet_ to Ginny. It wasn't worth bringing up Valerie again. It would only start a fight. However, Ginny came to him a few days later having been forced to read it after her teammates kept asking her why she agreed to marry 'such a scumbag'.

"I had to hex Mary in the face. You know the girl that already is jealous of me? Well she wouldn't shut up about it, so I hexed her! I'm lucky Gwenog didn't catch me. Most of the other girls are on my side, thankfully." She paused to catch her breath. "Why can't either of those papers ever hire a decent journalist?!"

Harry just put his arms around her as she calmed down a bit. "I love you." He told her. In the days following the articles, he and Ginny received engagement gifts from people not just in England, but the whole wizarding world. Harry had to be careful what he opened after he opened a curse that singed his eyebrows off. Happily, most of the gifts were from well-wishers across the globe.

"What are they going to do when we actually get married?" Harry and Ginny wondered looking around their parlor full of gifts.

Ginny had started the wedding planning with her mother already. They needed to pick a date, so Ginny could work around her Quidditch schedule and Harry's Auror duties. Harry suggested next summer, since that is off-season for the Harpies. In the end, they decided on the end of June. Harry wasn't involved in most of the planning. He only had one request: to get married in the little church in Godric's Hollow. He wanted to be as close as possible to his parents on that day. Grasping his hand, Ginny nodded in agreement.

Harry was glad to have Ginny around his house every day. Her presence alone was enough to brighten his most stressful days. Having her move in with him when she did was the best decision they could have made because his caseload at work grew exponentially in the following weeks and he wouldn't have been able to see her otherwise, what with Quidditch taking up all her time. Arriving home later and later each night exhausted, Harry would have to come home to a visibly worried Ginny and explain to her that all was fine. She had tried to wait up for him when it first started happening, but she eventually gave up and just went to bed. Harry would sneak into the bedroom upon arriving home and collapse on his bed after giving her a kiss on the forehead.

At least, Ginny had quite a bit to occupy her time. The Quidditch season was fully underway and she had games once a week in addition to daily practices. She would apparate to Holyhead in Wales each morning and come home each night exhausted. Her games were not just on weekends. Actually, the majority were during the week days, and Harry had not made it to another game since the season opener, due to his busy schedule. She would always leave a ticket for him at the box office, just in case, though. On game days, Ginny would have to stay with the team in a hotel for the night before and after each game, unless it was a home game, then just before. Harry was always really depressed on these nights that Ginny didn't come home. He loved coming to their shared household to find her cuddled up under the covers, sliding in next to her and holding her close.

Ron and Hermione were in the same boat as Harry and Ginny. Hermione was busy with her own work, but she always came home in time for dinner. Her job was not the type of job to make her work overtime. Whenever Ron would come home late, Hermione would have the same worried expression as Ginny and fret over his cuts and bruises. Lately, though, Ron and Hermione had been spending less time at Harry's place. Hermione did have Harry's apartment that he as good as gave her and they could have more privacy there. Harry was aware that the main reason was because Ron didn't want to be in the same house where Ginny and Harry were sharing a bed.

* * *

With no sign from the Confraria, the three teams dedicated to catching death eaters were moved to other task forces. Johnson, along with Harry and Neville were moved to the suspicious death task force. Nichols with Ron and his other team member Carrie, were moved to organized crime, and the final team was moved to fraud.

One particularly cold October morning Harry received a call from the floo at 5:30, waking both he and Ginny from a deep sleep. Sammy was nervous, for he had never had to wake Harry before and was frightened that he may be yelled at. He needn't be worried; Harry just yawned and dragged himself out of bed to the fireplace after patting Sammy on the top of his head.

"Yeah? Whatcha need" Harry yawned again.

"Potter," Harry's team leader Johnson said, "There's been an attack in Diagon Alley. Get here quick."

That's all that he needed to hear to wake him up fully.

"I'll be right there."

Harry rushed back to the bedroom to throw on his auror robes while briefing Ginny on the situation, who had also been awoken this early morning.

"I have to go. There was an attack in Diagon Alley."

"Is it the Confraria?"

"I don't know yet. I don't know when I'll be home, either. I love you." He finished as he rushed out of the house and disapparated from the front doorstep.

The scene of the crime was gruesome. Whatever happened looked like it began in front of the Magical Menagerie. Several shops, including the Menagerie looked like they had been on fire before Harry had arrived. Someone had pulled most of the animals out before they could burn to death, but from the looks of it, a lot did not make it. Broken glass covered the street and there were scorch marks made by wands on many of the building facades. It looked like there had been a duel of some kind. What horrified Harry the most was the blood. The street was covered in blood. More blood than could possibly fit into one person. More than one person died here, but what happened to the bodies?

Harry left Johnson at the immediate crime scene and did a sweep of Diagon alley, conducting interviews and collecting anything that he thought may be useful. He finally stopped in front of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, at the end of the lane, where George and Angelina were huddled in the doorway, looking scared.

"Hey guys. Did you by chance see what happened here?"

George shook his head. "We just heard several loud bangs and a bunch of screaming." He shuddered.

Angelina nodded and said, "Do you know what happened yet?"

"No, we don't. Not yet. But if you saw anything weird or strange, please let us know."

He walked off to join his partner back at the crime scene. Neville still hadn't arrived yet, which was unlike him. He was usually first at most crime scenes he and Harry and been to. It's not like he had far to go. The Leaky Cauldron was just around the corner.

"Johnson, have you seen Neville?"

He was too engulfed in what he was doing to look up and just shook his head so Harry decided to go wake Neville himself. They needed the extra body for this investigation.

The Leaky Cauldron was quiet. Too quiet. Sure, it was 6:15 in the morning, but Hannah usually opened for breakfast at 6. This morning, however, the lights were all off and no one was in sight. Harry went upstairs and began banging on Hannah and Neville's apartment door. After a good 3 minutes of incessant knocking, he knew something was wrong. They weren't here. Neville wouldn't just leave town and not tell him; they were partners. After a thorough examination of the contents of their apartment, it was obvious that they hadn't just packed up and left.

Harry rushed back out to the street to where Johnson was standing, talking to some residents of Diagon Alley.

"Potter, there you are. I have been canvassing the scene, and it looks like the blood here is from 4 to 5 different individuals, which means, due to the amount of blood, it is likely that only one or two of those individuals actually died, while the others are certainly injured. We may have a hostage situation brewing since there are no victims on site."

Harry's heart rose a tiny bit. No way are Neville and Hannah dead. "Sir, Neville and his girlfriend…they're missing. I just checked their flat, and they're not there."

A brief look of worry crossed Johnson's face before he wiped it away. "Neville's is who alerted us to the attack in the first place with his patronus. I assumed that he had returned to the Ministry. He may yet still be there; don't fret just yet." He clapped Harry on the back.

Harry nodded, but in his heart he knew that Neville and Hannah were in trouble. He would not let whoever did this, hurt them. Gathering up the rest of what they needed, they disapparated from the scene back to the ministry. They didn't see the writing on the wall in the dust and grime from the fires. Had they, it would've been seen as inconsequential, but it was not. Two feet from the ground on the side of one of the stone walls, there was a small script that read, _Phaedra_.

* * *

Her room was dark, but her eyes had adjusted and she could see. She stared at the ceiling until the black slowly became a grey light shining through her window. Ginny hadn't been able to fall back to sleep that morning. Try as she might, she couldn't get her mind to shut off. She was worried about Harry. He had run off in the direction of danger. That was Harry, always running towards danger, never away from it. She was worried that one day it was going to get him killed and then she would be alone. _Don't think that way_. She shook her head.

In order to occupy her mind with other things, she decided to apparate to Holyhead early and get in some extra practice. Entering the stadium, she realized that someone was already there. It was one of the other chasers, Audrey Carmichael.

"Hey, what are you doing here so early?" Ginny asked her once she had mounted her broom.

"I get here early a lot, actually. It helps take my mind off of…things."

Ginny wasn't going to pry, though she was curious. She also knew how she felt.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here too."

They practiced together passing the quaffle and taking turns acting as keeper for the other for almost 2 hours when they took a break to wait for the rest of the team to show up. In talking to her, Ginny decided that she really liked this girl. Ginny was the only person on the team that didn't live in Wales, so she hadn't really had much time to spend bonding with the team.

Practice that day was tough and it left Ginny feeling drained and empty. It's probably because she showed up two hours early that morning. She gathered her stuff, about to head home when Audrey stopped her.

"Ginny, a couple of the girls and I are going to grab dinner and drinks at this local pub we like. Why don't you come along?"

Her desire to get home and see Harry was overwhelming, but she knew that she really needed to bond more with her team, so she agreed.

A little surprised that she had so much fun, Ginny arrived home much later than usual that night. She wasn't drunk; she had had just enough to make her stop worrying about Harry so much. When she got home, she looked for him. He wasn't here. It was 10 at night, which wasn't unusual that Harry would still be working, but she had hoped that since he left early, he would have come home early.

When Ginny woke up the next morning, she reached towards Harry to cuddle up next to him, but Harry's side of the bed was empty and it looked like it hadn't been slept on. She was really starting to worry now. Why hadn't he come home? He had always come home. Apprehension etched on her face, she scribbled a note to Hermione and sent it off with Gwen before rushing off to practice.

She was distracted at practice today. She dropped most of the passes sent her way and overshot her own passes. The previous night, she had told the girls at the pub her worries about Harry, so they knew what her problem was, but her captain, Gwenog Jones, did not. When Ginny was hit in the face with the quaffle after letting it slide right through her hands, Gwenog pulled her aside.

"Ginny! What is with you today?! Pay attention!"

"Sorry, Gwenog. I just…have other things…on my mind, I guess." She spoke softly.

"Ginny. When you're at practice all that matters is practice. Leave whatever is bothering you in the locker room, got it? You'll never become a starter if you keep bringing personal matters onto the field."

Ginny nodded and worked extra hard after that, though she was still not quite able to get her mind completely off of Harry.

She went out with some of the girls to the pub again that night. She needed their support, and she honestly needed a stiff drink.

Arriving home later and drunker than the night before, she stumbled into the bedroom, which was again empty. She went searching the house and as she was about to give up, she found him in his study, sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. His hair was much messier than usual and his clothes were filthy.

Ginny looked up at the portraits. Both sets of adults were looking at Harry with worry.

She took a step inside. "Harry?"

He looked up. His eyes were rimmed with red and he had a slightly crazed look on his face.

"What…" she started, "what happened to you?"

"I had to tell Mrs. Longbottom today. She didn't take it well. I mean, who would right?"

"What are you talking about, Harry?" She noticed her words were slightly slurred. Harry didn't seem to notice or care, but she tried to correct it anyway. "What did you have to tell her?"

His face screwed up in the way that could only mean he was trying to hold back his tears. "Neville is…and Hannah too…they're both…missing." He spoke the last word as if uttering it alone may kill him. "Someone attacked Diagon Alley, they apparently ran to help, and were injured in some way, but we haven't found them yet." His voice broke at the end.

Inside her head, her panic meter rose to a maximum. _Not Neville! Not Hannah_! She somehow maintained a calm exterior and went over to hug Harry.

"You will find them; I know you will, Harry. You are exceptional at your job, and you will bring them home safe and sound, I have no doubt."

Sitting there, stroking his hair, she seriously hoped that she was right.

* * *

He woke up feeling dizzy in a puddle of a wet, sticky substance and he was in immense pain. How could he still be in so much pain? It was dark. It was so dark, that he couldn't see his hand right in front of his face. He thought he may be blind after what happened. _What had happened?_ Racking his brain, he remembered being jolted awake by a terrified scream that morning. Diagon Alley was in flames and two bodies were already on the ground in a huge puddle of blood. Hannah had followed him onto the street and together they attempted to save the animals in the Magical Menagerie from burning to death.

A rush of nausea came over him just then and he rolled over and vomited on the floor. Rolling back away from the vomit, he called out to her. "Hannah?" He waited a few seconds before calling out again. "Hannah, can you hear me?" No response. _Ok, don't panic. It doesn't mean that she is dead. It just means that she is either unconscious or somewhere else._

He closed his eyes and memory flashed before him. The destruction was paramount, almost to the level it was during the war. He had sent his patronus to the Ministry requesting backup before checking on the two men who were on the ground. Appearing over him, as he was crouching down, was a very beautiful woman. She didn't look real; her features seemed to shift in the light from the fires.

"Ma'am, you need to go somewhere safe. You need to…" He was cut off. She gazed at him with piercing blue eyes and smiled before pointing her wand at him. He could hear Hannah screaming, and he felt so much pain that he eventually passed out.

That's all. That is all the he could remember. And now he was here. Where was here exactly? The pain hadn't diminished at all over the past several minutes, which worried Neville. What was wrong with him?

What seemed like hours went by with no sound, until he heard footsteps interrupting the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears. Nervously, Neville waited, until a door opened immediately in front of him and blinded him with light. He was definitely not blind.

"Where's Hannah? What did you do to her?" Neville yelled squinting away the brightness.

"Where am I? Who are you?" He continued, attempting to elicit any response at all.

After a minute, his eyes began to adjust to the light and he could see a woman standing there. It was the woman who was in Diagon alley. She was smiling and leaning against the doorframe considering Neville, her long dark hair hanging over her shoulders.

"Who are you?" He said again.

"You can call me Phaedra."


	12. 1999: Flight

A/K: I'm not super happy with this chapter, but I generally got across what I wanted to. It's significantly shorter than most of the other chapters. I felt that what I included was all that should be included in this chapter. If there was more, it wouldn't go well together, in my opinion.

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Neville walked as fast as he could away from her towards the boundary of the non-apparition zone. It was dusk and the half-light was starting to hinder his vision. He was tripping and stumbling over rocks and twigs while descending a steep hill. He couldn't see the bottom of the hill because it was obstructed by trees, but he attempted to remain on his feet so that he didn't go tumbling into the unknown. He had been focused mainly on his decent and his escape, when he stopped cursing at himself; he had just thought of something. He needed to see the place he was held if he was going to find it again. He didn't want to turn around, but he knew that he would need to bring the other aurors back here to collect evidence. Taking a deep breath, he turned. At the top of a large hill, or maybe mountain, sat a small, grey cement building, with no windows. There were no trees in sight and it looked like it definitely didn't belong in the gorgeous mountainous landscape that spanned the background. Neville thought that this would be a very pretty place to come visit, if he had not just been tortured here.

 _Phaedra,_ the woman had called herself, Neville thought as he turned back around and resumed his previous pace of half-running, half-falling down the mountain. He was pretty sure that was not an English name. Maybe that wasn't actually her name at all, but a title she had taken for herself? He thought back to what she had told him. She had spoken indignantly of her father and how she felt that his ideals and his execution of them were, in short, imprudent. She said that he didn't know what he was doing and that he was motivated out of fear, not out of the thirst for knowledge, like herself. Neville didn't know what to make of any of what she was saying. Her father? She wasn't talking about Voldemort was she? He was the most recent dark lord, and he was certainly motivated out of fear of death. But, he thought Voldemort didn't have any children.

Her discussion of her father was more a conversation with herself, accidentally letting some personal history slip in front of Neville. She became irrationally angry when Neville had tried to ask questions to garner more information, and she cursed him. He shivered. He kept his mouth shut after that. But why had she let him go? That was what stumped Neville so profoundly. She had told him that she needed him, but for what purpose? Did she really believe that he would be willing to help her become the next dark lord? He kept going over it in his mind, while stumbling along covered in blood and in exceptional pain. Phaedra told Neville that she let Hannah go free not long before she sent Neville along after her. He didn't want to believe her, but he found himself wishing that it was true as he was making his way down the hill. He desperately wanted to get outside the boundaries and get home to see her for himself.

He sensed movement up ahead at the bottom of the hill, which he had almost reached, and he reached for his wand, before realizing that she must have taken it from him, as he was her captive. How were they going to apparate home? Those thoughts crossed his mind in a second, before he realized that he could feel the small stick of wood in his back pocket. _She let me keep my wand?_ Thankful, but even more confused, he pulled his wand ready to fight his way home, if need be. He cautiously approached the trees, when someone jumped out, also holding her wand aloft. He sighed with relief when he realized it was Hannah who was hiding in the grove of trees. She had been torn between the idea of leaving him there and going to the ministry, and going back to get him out herself. They threw their arms around each other and Hannah let out a sob. Neville looked at her and could see that she was also covered in blood, though he was unsure whether or not it was her own. They let go of each other and grasped hands tightly. The edge of the boundary couldn't be that far away now, they could barely see the building at the top of the mountain they had just descended. They continued stumbling along when they finally felt a rush of cool air. Neville sighed; they made it.

Gripping his wand tightly in one hand and Hannah's hand in the other, he thought with all his might: _The atrium of the Ministry of Magic_ and they disappeared.

Neville stumbled upon landing causing Hannah to wince as she lunged to catch him.

"You alright? What did she do to you?"

"I'll be fine. I look worse than I am. She healed all of my cuts and by the looks of you, she did the same to you."

"But then why am I still in so much pain?"

"I think it's probably the after effects from the Cruciatus Curse."

"Why would she care enough to heal our cuts, but then torture us anyway?"

"No idea. Come on, let's get you up to the Auror office."

Nodding, he clung to Hannah and made his way towards the lifts drawing every eye in the atrium. When the elevator announced, "Level Two: Department of Magical Law Enforcement," they stepped out and almost collided with a shabby, black-haired man wearing glasses who was pacing in front of the elevators.

* * *

Harry had been striding back and forth in front of the elevators waiting for Robards to come back from a meeting. He needed to discuss the Neville situation with him. They couldn't just sit in the office and wait for news; he needed to be out there doing something. He hadn't slept since Neville and Hannah went missing, two days ago, and the exhaustion was starting to set in. Making his 100th walk past the elevator doors, he swung around as he heard the tell-tale _ding_ from an arriving car accompanied by the _whoosh_ of the doors.

Two people, both extremely disheveled looking, rushed out of the car and collided with a stunned Harry. He just had time to catch the man before they both went tumbling to the ground.

"What the…Neville?!" He pulled Neville to his feet and threw his arms around him.

"Where the hell have you two been?" He asked looking at Hannah. But before she could reply, he let go of Neville and added, "Geez, Look at you both. I think we need to get you to St. Mungo's. We can take your statements there."

"No, Harry," Hannah said. "We are fine. We aren't cut or anything. She healed us from our wounds."

Neville nodded and added, "We want to give our statements first, since it's still fresh in our minds. Then we can go get checked out at St. Mungo's." Harry smiled. This was nothing short of what he expected anyone to do. He would do the same if the positions were reversed. He grasped them both, attempting to support their weight, and walked them to Johnson's office to get their statements.

Walking along the corridor, he took inventory of Hannah and Neville's appearances…They were both covered in blood, but Hannah had said that she healed them of their wounds. Why would she do that? Even though they were healed, Harry could see them both wincing in pain with every step that they took. Once they were all settled in Johnson's office, Harry listened with intent as Neville and Hannah recounted their tales.

"So, this…Phaedra woman…she just let you both go?" Johnson asked skeptically when they had finished their story.

Hannah nodded. "Yes, she said she would need Neville's cooperation later, and if she killed me, she knew that she wouldn't get it." She paused at looked at Neville before continuing. "She said that there was a special kind of magic at work here, and if she let us go, we would be in her debt."

The other two aurors just shook their heads. It was completely stumping them. Neither of them had heard of that type of magic before. Why would she really let them go, and to what end would Neville be required for her plan? What _was_ her plan?

They sent the two of them to St. Mungo's to be checked over while Johnson and Harry went over everything they were told about this woman. She talked a lot of her father, but Neville made it sound as though she didn't know him personally, just knew of his reputation. He had clearly been another very powerful dark wizard, though who, they didn't know.

"Voldemort didn't have children, Dumbledore told me, and so it can't be him." Harry said once they had eliminated most of the other past dark wizards. But, Harry thought, it's not like Dumbledore knew of Voldemort's sexual history. This woman could very well be his child, without anyone ever knowing.

What they had, wasn't much to go on, unfortunately, and with the Confraria also on the loose and the daily calls for other reasons, the department was being spread very thin. Even with all of that, for the first time in a while, Harry felt uplifted and he went home early to tell Ginny the good news.

* * *

Hannah had returned to work at the Leaky Cauldron a few days after she was released from St. Mungo's. She didn't like doing nothing in her apartment all day, and Tom, the barman, had been struggling without her there. He had kept it running in her absence, but declared he was hopeless ever since handing the reigns of the daily business over to her. She felt grateful to him for the flattery, but she really felt that he did more of the business side of things. Even though she was back in her routine and feeling almost back to normal, she still jumped at every loud noise she heard, fearing that woman was coming back for her. Even with this, she was coping better than Neville was.

Neville had to stay in St. Mungo's slightly longer than Hanna had, due to the lasting effects from his torture. She had some pain, but nothing compared to Neville's. The team of healers had were stumped at first since Neville was still experiencing pain from the _Cruciatus_ curse. That usually wasn't the case; the curse usually created immediate pain only, however if prolonged, could lead to insanity, which Neville knew better than anyone. However, the healers simply concluded that Phaedra had created a stronger _crucio_ spell, which had lasting effects. This information made everyone at the auror office extremely nervous, after Neville told them what the healers had said. If there was a way to make the most painful spell even worse, the wizarding community could be at serious risk.

Neville returned to work upon his release from St. Mungo's, despite Robards and Johnson both telling him to take a few days to himself. He couldn't sit at home knowing that that woman was still out there. He had to admit, he was a little conflicted about Phaedra. Sure, she had killed two men, taken his girlfriend and him hostage and tortured them, but she had also healed their wounds and let them live. Despite his conflicted conscience, Neville was stomping around the office determined to have every auror working on his case. His anger had only grown since being back at the office and hearing how little the aurors had actually found out about the woman. He had taken the other aurors back to the location where he and Hannah were held. The likelihood of her staying was practically nil, but he had to try anyway. Upon arriving, he could see that not only was Phaedra gone, but she had also taken the cement building with her, wherever she disappeared to.

After a few weeks, with no more word from Phaedra, and no suspicious deaths, the auror office had to move on, much to Neville's chagrin. The case was left open, the paperwork unfinished, and all of it left in a box on Harry's desk. He was taking the lead on the case, after much insistence from Neville. He promised that they would find an answer, it just may not be right away.

Luckily, Neville's mind was distracted from Phaedra in the form of death eaters. After several months with no word, the aurors had finally received some credible information regarding their whereabouts. After a quick raid, they captured Rabastan Lestrange, Crabbe and Goyle. Feeling that finally something had gone right in the last several weeks, Neville allowed himself to relax a bit for the first time since the incident.

However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget her last words to him. They were haunting him, and preventing him from sleeping at night. He did not tell Harry what she had said, for he didn't want them to be true. "When I call, you _will_ come." She had spoken with such force and ferocity that Neville had no doubt she was right. In weeks or months or years, whenever she would call for him, he would go to her. Willingly.


	13. 1999: Christmas

CHAPTER 13

As the temperature dropped in London and the surrounding area, snow finally began sticking to the ground. Usually, this meant that the citizens would start putting up their Christmas decorations for the year. However, as this year had been rather warmer than usual, Christmas decorations had been out for several weeks already in most of the apartment homes surrounding central London. The one exception was situated not far from Regent's Park in Primrose Hill. The occupants of this household had not spent very much time at home in recent weeks, and it was the talk of the neighbors' gossip, as it usually was. Different people were always seen entering the apartment, but never leaving, sometimes multiple times per day. They all thought it rather strange. In recent weeks, the usual flow of foot traffic had slowed, however, and neighbors were usually asleep by the time the occupants came home. Just like tonight, no one saw the bushy haired woman enter her home.

Hermione walked in her front door just after 11:30 that night. She sighed. This was the latest she had made it home yet. She was working extremely hard on another proposal to submit to her boss regarding house elf living conditions. She made sure that this time she wrote it up she avoided more of her really radical ideas. Though she still felt them necessary, she knew they wouldn't pass. Maybe with smaller changes, she would be able to make a bigger difference in the long run. She had been working on it so late because it needed to be on her boss's desk by 8am the following morning since he would be leaving town later the same day for his Christmas vacation. Now that she was done, she felt that she could finally relax for the first time in weeks.

She grabbed an apple out of the fridge, and went into the bedroom, stopping in the doorway to watch her boyfriend sleep. His rhythmic breathing calmed her and without realizing it, she synced her breaths with his. Even though he didn't technically live with her, he had been coming home to her place every night to sleep ever since Harry and Ginny got engaged. Hermione wasn't complaining; she enjoyed feeling his warmth next to her as she slept, and waking up next to him every morning. She could get used to this. She actually had gotten used to it already.

She began wondering when Ron might propose to her. She was in no hurry at all, for they were still very young, but she couldn't help but wonder. She thought of Ginny. She was only 18 years old and she would be marrying Harry before her 19th birthday. That was crazy. She looked down and noticed her apple was already gone. She sighed and got ready for bed even though she was still hungry. She was too tired to even think about cooking something.

Ron snorted and flopped his arm over her when she got in bed and pushed herself up against his body, making her smile before falling into a deep sleep.

The next few days were hectic, not because of work, which had, thankfully slowed down after she finished her proposal, but because she was way behind on shopping for Christmas gifts. Her parents were easy; they had been hinting to her for a while now that they wanted a new toaster oven and Ginny and Harry were going to get something wedding related. However, Hermione didn't know what else to get for the rest of the Weasleys. She didn't know why she was the one buying all the gifts, they were Ron's family, not hers. Smiling to herself, she knew it would never get done otherwise.

* * *

Today was her final match before the Quidditch season went on break for Christmas, which was only 2 days away. She was nervous, but had high hopes of playing. She hadn't played yet, and hated wishing to play because that meant that she hoped for one of her teammates to get injured, but she couldn't help it. Her whole family was coming to the game today, including Charlie, who was back from Romania for Christmas. Ginny was even surprised, but grateful, when Bill told her that Fleur would be coming. She had just assumed that being pregnant, Fleur wouldn't want to sit in those stadium seats for an undetermined amount of time.

The Holyhead Harpies were to be playing Puddlemere United, who had won the league last year, so this was going to be a difficult game, even though it was on their home turf in Holyhead. Ginny had stayed in the team hotel the night before the game, as was required before every game, and woke up on the morning of the match feeling surprisingly refreshed. She never did sleep well without Harry, so she had snuck him into her room last night. She was glad she did, because she felt more relaxed than she had before most of the other games during the season so far. Giving him a kiss goodbye, she left for warm-ups with her team, leaving Harry to meet her family out at the stadium.

* * *

Ginny had invited Hermione's parents to watch their first Quidditch game, since they were staying with Hermione at her apartment during the Christmas holidays. She had never been the biggest fan of Quidditch, or any sport for that matter, but she knew that her father would probably love watching it, for he found the wizarding world almost as fascinating as Mr. Weasley found the Muggle one.

She had planned on taking a taxi to Ottery St. Catchpole and walking to the Burrow from there, but her father had insisted on apparating with Hermione, since it was faster and cheaper. That man was always looking for ways to save money, Hermione thought and shook her head.

Once they met up with the Weasleys and Harry in Holyhead, they all got their tickets and were amazed by the seats that Ginny had acquired for them. They were in a top box of the stadium, with many family members of the other team members. Audrey Carmichael's brother was there looking a little sad, until George struck up a conversation with him. He seemed to enjoy the distraction from his thoughts. Maria McKnight's husband and Gwenog Jones' wife were merrily chatting over a couple butterbeers in the corner, and Emma Smith's parents had begun talking with Bill and Fleur about parenthood. Hermione found her head spinning after meeting all these people. She knew that she had a wonderful memory for facts and statistics, but she was terrible at remembering names. She looked over at her parents. Her father was enthusiastically discussing the components of quidditch with Mr. Weasley, while Mr. Weasley was trying to change the subject and discuss soccer. Her mother seemed to also be enjoying herself and having a nice chat with Mrs. Weasley. Someone slipped their hand into hers just then and whispered into her ear, "it looks like our dads are going to become inseparable."

"Good. I want them to like each other."

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Ron said smiling as their fathers just burst into laughter, smacking each other on their backs.

The rest of the noise was drowned out when the announcer for the Harpies magnified his voice to fill the ears of everyone in attendance at the game. There was a mass exodus to the seats by everyone in the top box, at that point, and Hermione almost lost Ron in the melee. Gripping his fingers tightly, she pulled him close and waited until most of the others made it to their seats before walking that way herself.

Finally making it to her own seat in between Ron and her mother, the announcer spoke again, this time preparing them to meet the teams.

"Welcome Welcome to the final game before the midseason break. This is a very important game for the Holyhead Harpies; they need to win in order to be in consideration for the league championship at the end of the season."

There was a loud cheer at this from the Harpies fans, who took up all of the stadium, minus one small section on the opposite side from Hermione.

"Please welcome the teams! For Puddlemere United: Westbrook, Jacobson, Harris, Ward, Foster, Bennett annnnnd Wood!"

Harry yelled over the smattering of applause that broke out, "Hey…that's Oliver Wood! I completely forgot he played for Puddlemere!"

The announcer continued, "And now for your Holyhead Harpies: Jones, Kettleburn, Carmichael, Smith, Moore, McKnight, annnnnnd Henderson!"

This time the applause was deafening, and Hermione couldn't hear the rest of the announcer's words, however, she could see the teams line up, and the ref throw the quaffle into the air.

Jacobson from Puddlemere took possession of the quaffle first and before either the chasers or the beaters from the Harpies could do anything, he scored. Almost immediately, Emma Smith, from the Harpies got it back. She passed to Audrey Carmichael who passed to Katie Moore, who attempted to shoot, but it was saved by Oliver Wood.

Twenty minutes in, the score was 40-10 to Puddlemere. "This could get ugly." Ron said to Harry who nodded sadly. Hermione could hear her father exclaim periodically throughout the game. "Wow, this is so fast paced!" "How do they balance on such tiny sticks of wood?" "Doesn't it hurt the men?" "Ouch! Why do those people with the bats keep hitting people with those balls?" She chuckled and resumed watching the game.

While she wasn't paying attention, one of the chasers for Holyhead, Katie Moore, had been hit in the head with a bludger, causing her to ricochet into one of the goalposts and fall about 60 feet. She wasn't moving, and after the attempts to revive her didn't work immediately, she was taken off the pitch and into the locker rooms in the back.

"Does this mean…"

"…Ginny is going to get to play!" Harry was practically jumping up and down when he said it.

Just to confirm their statement, the announcer said, "And it looks like Moore will not be making it back out to the game. Everyone put your hands together for the Harpies' reserve chaser, Ginnnnyyy Weassssleyyyy!"

Ginny's entire family, including a very pregnant Fleur, and the slightly confused Grangers, all stood up and screamed with all their might for her. She must have heard, for she turned in their direction and waved.

* * *

Ginny couldn't believe it. She was actually going to be able to play in this game! Her professional Quidditch debut! With a nervous flutter in her stomach, she promised herself that she would prove to the rest of the team and the fans out there that she deserved to be a starter from now on. Jumping on her broom, she zoomed out onto the pitch to a thunderous applause, the greatest portion of the sound coming from the top box behind her. With the biggest smile on her face, in perhaps her whole life, she turned to wave quickly before getting focused on the game.

Play resumed with ferocity this time. The Harpies were not pleased about what had happened to their chaser. The two beaters, Jones and Kettleburn, were stopping Puddlemere's chasers left and right from gaining possession of the quaffle. Ginny had managed to get her hands on the shiny red ball at just about two minutes into her being on the pitch, and she passed it onto Audrey, before realizing that Audrey was going to be in trouble with a couple of beaters in a minute. She flew around to her other side and got open long enough for Audrey to pass it back to Ginny, who threw the quaffle at the left hoop, while pretending to aim at the right. She scored! _Oh my god, my first professional goal!_

The nervousness had died away and was replaced by a great feeling of pride and determination. She was not going to lose her first professional quidditch game. The sounds of cheering filling her ears, she took off across the pitch to play defense.

Ginny had scored 5 more times in the hour that followed before she noticed the seekers both diving for the snitch. The score was 150-110 to Puddlemere. She crossed her fingers and watched as the seekers batted at each other's hands until finally, Maria McKnight, pulled up and raised her arm in the air, clutching the tiny golden ball.

A heartbeat passed while the entire crowd verified what they had seen, then there was a deafening roar. Ginny joined the rest of her team in celebration, almost knocking Maria off of her broom in the excitement.

After a post-game party in the locker room and a quick shower, Ginny ran back out onto the pitch to see Harry standing there with flowers waiting for her surrounded by her whole family. She jumped into his arms and he twirled her around.

"You have no idea how happy I am for you, right now." Harry said smiling at her. She could see a little bit of longing behind his smile. Touching his face softly, she moved among the rest of her family, allowing them to congratulate her on a job well done.

"If they don't make you a starter after that debut against the reigning league champions, they don't deserve to have you play for them at all." Bill told a bemused Ginny.

"Well if Katie heals up, they'll likely want her back at starter, since she's been here longer." Ginny replied, silently hoping that she was wrong. Bill was right, she had a fantastic first game. She had scored 60 of her teams 110 points, and if that wasn't good enough for them, maybe they didn't deserve her.

Christmas, two days later, was quite the spectacle as it always was at the Burrow. However this year, there were more people than usual taking part in the festivities. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, along with Andromeda and Teddy, had joined them for the hoopla. George brought Angelina and Charlie brought a girl with him from Romania, much to everyone's surprise. Squeezing into the sitting room, everyone gathered to open presents with the Weasleys.

Ginny and Harry had already exchanged gifts that morning when he woke her up. She had been sound asleep when Harry had brought her breakfast in bed. He swore up and down that he cooked it himself, and that he had been taking lessons from his elves on how to properly cook meals. He'd had a beginner's level of knowledge from living at the Dursleys and cooking on the run, but he said that he wanted to be able to cook his family a real dinner from time to time.

Thinking that was her Christmas gift, she leaned over to kiss him as he sat down next to her and placed a box on the tray over her lap.

"What's this?"

"It's your gift, of course."

Smiling up at him, she opened the box. It was a necklace that matched the earrings he gave her for her 17th birthday. It was a simple piece that had a pearl with a diamond dangling off of it at the bottom. It was perfect and what made it even more special was that she knew it had once belonged to his mother.

She pulled out the box that his present was in and handed it to him.

"He enthusiastically tore off the thin wrapping paper to see what was inside. It was a watch, very similar to the one Mrs. Weasley had given him once, except brand new. It was engraved on the back with his name followed by hers, except she had put 'Potter' as her last name, not 'Weasley'. Neither had spoken a word, they both just locked eyes before kissing each other with intensity, knocking the breakfast tray off the bed and leaving it forgotten on the floor.

Coming back to reality, Ginny watched from the doorway as everyone began opening their gifts. Harry was sitting on the couch next to Andromeda, with Teddy in his lap and making faces at him. Every face he made, Teddy's hair changed color to match his reaction. Grabbing Teddy's present from the other room, she carried it over and presented it to him.

"Teddy, this is from your godfather, Harry and I." She handed the almost 2-year-old the little stuffed bear that they had picked out together. It was charmed to change colors with Teddy's hair. Grasping at the bear, his hair turned a bright shade of turquoise, as did the bear's, which caused him to break out into fits of giggles.

"Hawwy 'n Gin Gin gave me teddy beaw!" He showed it to Andromeda who smiled and nodded.

Ginny made her way over to Fleur, who had her feet up and was relaxing on one side of the couch with her eyes closed. Ginny took the seat next to her and put her hand on Fleur's belly, which she had done countless times before. At her touch, Fleur didn't open her eyes, but said, "She loves her Aunt Ginny already." It was true. Every time Ginny touched Fleur's stomach, the baby began bouncing away just as it was doing now. She couldn't wait to be an Aunt. She thought it would be the greatest feeling ever. She knew she was close to it already, with Teddy, but this child would be her blood.

Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by a silver creature, zooming into the sitting room and speaking to only two of the occupants. "Ron Weasley, Harry Potter: We need to you come to the ministry immediately."

Ginny saw Ron and Harry exchange glances as they both stood up. Passing off his godson, he said goodbye to the Weasleys and took Ginny's hand to lead her to the other room.

"I'm so sorry to have to leave you on Christmas. I don't know what this is about, but it must be a big deal to call us away from our families."

Ginny didn't want to admit how angry she was because she knew it wasn't his fault, but she felt the anger nonetheless. She nodded, gave him a kiss and watched him walk out and wait in the garden for Ron.

When the patronus died away, everyone sat there stunned for a few seconds before anybody moved. This had to be a big deal, or else they wouldn't call them away on Christmas day. Hermione was resenting Ron's job as an auror right now. She resented it often as a matter of fact. Sure, she worked late sometimes, but never on holidays, and she could always guarantee that she would have days off, but not Ron. He was basically on call 24/7, and if they needed him, he would go.

It was as if Ron knew her feelings, for when he pulled her into the hallway, he apologized over and over and assured her that he didn't want to go. Hermione nodded and kissed him goodbye before he walked around the corner and out into the garden to meet Harry.

She looked across the room and could see what she imagined the expression on her face to be, on Ginny's as well. They locked eyes, shared a worried look, and went back to join the family for the rest of the Christmas celebration.

Ginny took Harry's vacant seat next to Andromeda and reached for Teddy.

"Where Hawwy go?"

"He had to leave for work." Ginny whispered her voice trembling. Perhaps Teddy could hear the fear in her voice as the rest of them had, for Teddy began screaming, "NO! Hawwy come home, now!"

After what felt an eternity to Hermione, Ginny managed to calm him down. Though neither of them had much Christmas spirit the rest of the day. Hermione tried to engage with her parents as much as possible to take her mind off of her boyfriend and best friend out there in danger. Again. What was with the two of them? Didn't they get enough of that when they were on the run during that year?

When Mrs. Weasley went to cook dinner for the rest of the family, George and Angelina attempted to get some of the guests to go out into the garden and play quidditch for a while. Hermione could tell that George was trying to help take Ginny's mind off of things, and Hermione stood up.

"That's a great idea, George. Come on, Ginny." Ginny was so shocked, she just followed Hermione out to the shed to gather brooms.

"But you don't play quidditch. I've never even seen you fly on a broom before."

"Well, we can't just sit around moping all day, can we? We need to distract ourselves, and this way is as good as any."

She nodded as they were joined by George, Angelina, Bill and Charlie. They split up into teams of 3, and began playing. Hermione was really bad. Truly. Luckily she had Ginny and Bill on her team because she could barely stay on her broom.

Even with the shrieks and shouts, the flying, passing and scoring, she couldn't get her mind off of what was so important that the aurors had to call Ron away this time.

* * *

When they had arrived at the ministry, no less than 10 other aurors were already there, gearing up for a fight. It looked like Gawain Robards was coming with them, which was rare. This must be a big deal. He also saw that the three team leaders and their teams were all present: Everett Johnson with Harry and Neville; Penny Nichols with Ron and Carrie; and George Jones with Tiffany and Matt. There were a few other aurors that Harry didn't know, and one he recognized from training.

Not a single person uttered a word. They just cast nervous glances around at each other. Once ready, Robards addressed the group surrounding him.

"I am very sorry to have to pull you all away from your families on Christmas, but we received numerous reports of malicious activity happening at the address to which we will be traveling in a moment. One of our aurors, who has been acting in an undercover capacity, confirmed that it is likely the Confraria, for us just 30 minutes ago. Most likely they won't know we are coming. I want you all to be cognizant of your surroundings, and as always watch each other's backs."

They all nodded and crowded around the portkey in the center of the table. Harry got his hand on it just as it began glowing blue. When everyone had touched it, it whisked them away to an empty field.

Robards called them all together again and said, "We just have a short walk to the property. It is a large manor house just about a quarter of a mile away."

The tension in the air was palpable. Even though it was nearly 30 degrees, Harry had begun to sweat in anticipation. His heart rate increased as well as his breathing. He and Ron would make it home tonight, he would make sure of it.

The house came into view just as the group of aurors climbed over the next hill. It was very similar to the Malfoy manor he had come to know and loathe. Unfortunately because it was in the middle of the day, they were now out in the open and their approach to the house was no longer a surprise.

They were close now and Harry heard a yell from somewhere in the depths of the house. They had been discovered. Harry exchanged glances with several aurors, who then let out a war cry and sprinted out in every direction to surround the house. Harry followed their lead and went with Johnson and Neville to their designated attack positions.

Almost as if the weather knew what was to come, the clouds that had hung back for most of the morning rolled across the sun with an ominous clap of thunder. The wind picked up at that moment and came whipping around their bodies, making their cloaks flap and flutter uncontrollably. Harry shivered and chanced a glance at the sky just as a bolt of lightning stuck. When he looked back at the house, he noticed that the fight had already begun.

He crouched down next to Neville and Everett Johnson waiting for a break in the fighting to make their move. The air was thicker around him than it would normally have been, meaning that one of the other aurors must have cast the anti-apparition spell over the location. It would prevent the death eaters from escaping, but also the aurors from leaving if they happened to get in trouble.

A brief respite in the fighting allowed Harry, Neville and Johnson to charge the manor. Two other aurors had already breached the building on the backside and had cleared the way for Harry to enter unencumbered. However, they had disappeared and he had somehow gotten separated from his team in the melee of spells and curses flying overhead in the brief time it took for him to enter the house, so he was alone. He decided not to wait, and just search the house by himself.

Looking out the window, he could see that most, if not all, of the Confraria Ultio had gone outside to join the fight on the lawn. His job was to clear the house, however, before he could rejoin the fight outside. The whole interior of the manor was quiet, so he assumed that everyone had gone outside to fight. Making his way through most of the house, he opened the last door on the second floor.

"Potter!" yelled Yaxley. Harry whipped around to see six death eaters holed up in what looked like an armory just as a curse hit Harry squarely in the chest, causing him to fly backwards, hit the wall and slide down to the bottom unable to move. Yaxley came and stood over Harry's paralyzed form, his wand pointing at Harry's heart.

"Finally, Potter, I will be the one to avenge the Dark Lord, and prove to the world that you are mortal after all." He sneered as a second voice joined the first.

"No you won't!" Neville had appeared out of nowhere, shot a dozen curses at the group of death eaters and dragged Harry to safety outside the room.

Neville had really come into his own, thought Harry, as he was being carried out of the manor. But as soon as they stepped out of the safety of the house, Neville and Harry were knocked forward, tumbling to the ground, by an explosion just behind them. The force of the blast seemed to break Harry of his paralysis, though and he was able to make it to his feet as he heard Robards yell, "Aurors retreat! We're outnumbered…There will be no victory today!" Cursing, he helped Neville to his feet before taking off toward the boundary of the non-apparition zone. The air rippled as he passed through, and he took a quick survey of the battlefield to make sure no one was left behind before disapparating.

A heartbeat later, Harry found himself running back over the boundary and towards the house after witnessing Ron's partner, Carrie, attempting to drag a red-haired man, who could only be Ron, to safety. She was unsuccessful and fell multiple times as Ron proved to be much too heavy for her. Harry reached them, threw Ron over his shoulders, and shoved Carrie in front of him as they ran off in the stormy afternoon.

Pounding feet and heavy breathing could be heard behind Harry, but he did not look back as the air rippled around him once more and he disapparated into thin air.

Appearing directly in St. Mungo's, he rushed to the ward designated for Aurors. He didn't know what was wrong with Ron, but it was clear that he needed a healer. Plus, he had assumed, and rightly so, that he wouldn't be the only Auror going directly there. Healers rushed to him when he arrived, taking Ron from him and forcing Harry into a bed of his own.

"I'm fine! Just look after everyone else!" Harry said to the nurse fussing over him. He looked around at his coworkers and sighed. Robards had a nasty gash on his head; Johnson had a broken leg; George, Tiffany and Matt were covered in burns from the explosion inside the house; Penny and Carrie were banged up a little but generally seemed ok; and Ron was unconscious with a few large gashes on his arms and legs.

"Where's everyone else?" Harry shouted to Gawain over the loud hospital noises.

"They had made it out generally unscathed. They took the few people that we had managed to capture to the jail in the Ministry basement." He winced as the healer treated his head wound.

"I didn't realize that we caught anyone."

"Yeah," Robards winced again, "they seemed really young and inexperienced in battle, so they were fairly easy to subdue. Unfortunately the more dangerous guys are still on the loose."

Harry nodded and rested his head against the bed. It must be getting late now. The Weasleys were probably already well into dinner by now, he thought hearing his stomach gurgle.

He made to get out of bed, but a nurse stopped him. "Mr. Potter, you need to remain in bed until you have been treated and released."

"But I'm not even injured! And I need to let my fiancé and Ron's family know that we are here."

"I have already sent owls to the appropriate people." She pushed him back down. She was surprisingly strong for being so tiny. "And, Mr. Potter, you _are_ injured. Do you not feel the pain from your injuries? Your back is burned and you have a large gash on the right side of your torso. Must be the adrenaline."

He looked down and was shocked when he saw his auror robes ripped open and saturated with his own blood. "Oh," was all he managed before he sat back down again.

* * *

Christmas dinner was the usual grand affair. Mrs. Weasley had prepared three courses with enough extra food for everyone to have third helpings. Ginny and Hermione sat down to dinner next to each other. They held hands under the table for moral support. Neither were aware that anything had happened yet, however, missions didn't usually take this long and they were worried. The both usually received messages from Harry and Ron stating that they were ok after all was said and done.

Forging through her meal and thinking of other things, she thought how happy her family looked. It had taken a year and a half to get here, but they were starting to heal. For Ginny though, the resounding hole in everyone's lives made her feel as though she couldn't breathe at just the merest thought. Fred. Fred would be sitting there across from her, next to George making fun of something, as he always did. No one had actually mentioned his name today, but she could see George's sadness as he opened his sweater from their mother earlier. There was a little less laughter at this table than there used to be. Though a lot more than there had been as of late. _Are you still with us Fred? Just give me some sort of sign. Anything._ She waited a second then shook her head and resumed eating.

Dinner was interrupted a second later by an owl soaring through the open window, dropping a letter into Ginny's lap, then soaring right back out again. First glancing at Hermione with a sense of relief, she opened it and felt first shock mixed with elation.

 _Ginny,_

 _Katie was checked out at St. Mungo's, and they told her that she can't play quidditch anymore. Her head injury was quite extensive, and they believe that if she does not stop playing, that she could have severe brain damage in the future. So, Katie sent in her resignation letter yesterday._

 _Anyway, I am writing to let you know that you will be starting from now on. I have complete faith in you. You showed tremendous skill in the match against Puddlemere and I know you will carry that forward. Don't forget our first practice after the holidays is January 15_ _th_ _. See you then. Merry Christmas. Gwenog Jones._

Passing the letter around to the rest of her family, she silently said thank you to Fred. She finally was able to get her mind off of Harry and Ron for the first time that day. Her family was just as excited as she was. George gave her a pat on the back, Mrs. Weasley cried and rushed to hug her daughter, and Bill exclaimed, "I _knew_ they wouldn't let you stay a reserve player after that debut! I knew it!" She blushed. She knew it too, but she wasn't going to sound cocky and say that out loud.

After dinner, the family gathered in the sitting room for some firewhiskey and chocolate truffles. Ginny had forgotten to be nervous about Harry as she continued her talk of quidditch with her brothers late into the evening.

Hermione on the other hand, had not forgotten. She was nervously watching the window waiting for any sign of an owl, shaking her legs incessantly or pacing the room. Finally when she saw an owl carrying not one, but two letters she shrieked and almost fell onto Charlie's lap as she rushed to the kitchen to retrieve them.

To her chagrin, she noticed that one was addressed to Ginny and the other to Mrs. Weasley. She carried them to the appropriate people who had gone white at the wax seal on the back of the envelope. Hermione hadn't noticed it before she handed it to Ginny who read hers aloud.

 _Dear Miss Weasley,_

 _I are writing to inform you that Mr. Potter has been admitted to the hospital due to some injuries incurred during a mission with the aurors. Please come to St. Mungo's forthwith._

 _Thank you,_

 _Kimberly Fritz_  
 _On-call Nurse_

Assuming that her mother's letter said the same thing about either Harry or Ron, Ginny bounded across the room, grabbed a teary-eyed Hermione, and announced, "We are going to St. Mungo's" as she sprinted out of the house with Hermione in tow, not even looking back at what the rest of the family was doing.

A feeling of panic was beginning to rise in her chest now. She had squelched it while she was reading the letter so her family wouldn't know, but now it was back. Last time this had happened, Harry had been close to dying and she wasn't sure if she could handle that again. Once they were past the boundary, she disapparated to St. Mungo's still clutching Hermione's hand. If Ron was OK, she was going to need Hermione's support and if he wasn't, Hermione needed to be there just as much as Ginny did.

Hermione was still in a daze as Ginny pulled her through the crowded waiting room and into the ward designated for aurors. The large crowd up ahead forced the two of them to stop short of entering the ward. From what they could tell, these were all family members who had been told to wait outside for the room was very crowded as is.

Ginny purposefully walked up to a healer, said, "I am engaged to Harry Potter," and was immediately ushered inside along with a nervous-looking Hermione. This was one time she would not be embarrassed or feel guilty about using her future husband's fame for her benefit.

She saw Harry first upon entering the ward. He was struggling with a nurse, who had been trying to keep him in his bed. For the first time, she let go of Hermione and rushed to Harry's other side, pushing her hands on his shoulders and shushing him. He met her eyes and beamed up at her, pulling her into his hospital bed right on top of him.

Ginny giggled, finally calm now. Harry couldn't be that hurt, after all. She looked for Hermione and at first, couldn't find her, but eventually spotted her sitting next to a red-haired man who was smiling up at her the same way Harry had looked at Ginny.

A heavy weight lifted off her chest. They were both going to be fine. Snuggling her head into the crook of his neck, she asked, "So what happened? In the letters we received, it sounded like you guys were dying."

Harry chuckled, "That's probably because I made such a big deal about having you here with me."

She smiled. "But they're still keeping you here. Why?"

"Well I didn't realize it at first, but I am injured. My back has some severe burns, which they put a special paste on, and I have a huge gash in my side."

Ginny moved to lift up his gown, but Harry stopped her. "Woah, Ginny, I'm starkers under this thing."

To which she replied, "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"True, but my bosses and their wives, plus all the other significant others in here have not."

Ginny nodded solemnly before getting that sly smile on her face that Harry so loved. She bent down, put her head under his gown and used her wand to light the way to the gash in his side. She gasped when she saw it. It was deep, but it had stopped bleeding and it looked as though it was beginning to close up. From below his gown, she could hear one of Harry's auror friends make a muffled joke causing everyone to laugh.

When she emerged from under his gown someone said, "You done already? Man, Harry, you sure don't last very long do you?" A raucous laughter could be heard out of the ward and down the hallway. Harry was blushing a little, but laughing with the rest.

"Or maybe I'm just that good." Ginny announced to the unsuspecting crowd, which caused everyone to laugh all the more. She could hear Ron sputtering and coughing in the background, but she ignored him. She wasn't embarrassed in the least bit and kissed Harry deeply while everyone was still laughing.

Robards, who had been given the all clear even though his wound wasn't quite healed yet, patted Harry on the shoulder and said, "I like this girl, Potter, don't screw it up," before he put his arm around his wife and left with her.

Another auror that Ginny didn't know added, "That's a great girl you got there Potter. I hope you know that."

Ginny laid back down next to him on the tiny hospital bed and smiled up at him as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Just for the record, I'm well aware." Ginny heard Harry reply before she closed her eyes.

* * *

A/K: This is my longest chapter yet. I hope you like it. I think my writing has been getting a lot better.


	14. 2000: The New Millenium

CHAPTER 14

The year 2000 so far was cold and dismal. The snow drifts that had piled up on the streets were becoming brown slush. The citizens of London were rarely seen outdoors and when they were, they were bundled up in coats and wearing wellies to keep their feet warm and dry and away from the snowy sludge overtaking the roads. The Estate House just outside Godric's Hollow was covered in white and looked as though it blended in with its surrounding landscape. It was difficult to see from the street as it was, but in the white winter, it was invisible. It wasn't until the snow finally began to melt away that the house emerged from its camouflage and again was a dominating presence on the large patch of land.

Work for Harry and Ron had slowed down a lot after the holidays. Robards requested that all aurors take a step back from their pursuit of the Confraria and reevaluate before going back in unprepared. He wasn't willing to risk his aurors' lives again. Due to this mandate, Harry was stuck doing paperwork more frequently as the backlog was beginning to be too much for them to handle. He knew that Ginny was happy with this new arrangement, for she was always terrified when he went off on a mission. She never said anything, but Harry could just tell. However, Harry was having difficulty sitting in his office all day. He considered himself a fairly active person and staring at the wall or paperwork all day was making him go stir crazy. Ginny had quidditch for activity, but all Harry had was work, and he felt like he needed it to be back to normal in order to function properly.

Well into February, a brief distraction came in the form of some criminal trials. Most of them concerned death eaters or potential death eaters that they aurors had captured over the past few months. However, what broke Harry from his reverie wasn't another trial putting an accused death eater away, it was for Draco Malfoy. Harry had overheard Tiffany and her boss, George Jones, talking about it one morning just outside of his office.

"Did you know that Malfoy had appealed?" Tiffany asked George.

"I heard about it a couple weeks ago, but I don't think anything will come of it. The Wizengamot voted him guilty unanimously at his trial over a year ago. I highly doubt anything will have changed."

At that point in the conversation, Harry interrupted. "Excuse me, are you talking about Draco Malfoy? When did he get sent to Azkaban?"

George, looking a little nervous, replied, "Yeah. His trial was held the September you were in training. He was sentenced to life."

Lost for words, Harry just shook his head. Draco, while not a kid anymore, was forced into that life by his parents. Harry wholeheartedly believed that. Eighteen months in Azkaban was long enough, he shouldn't have to serve any more. Even if they did get rid of the dementors as guards, the place was still cold, desolate and miserable. Harry turned away from them, went to grab Ron, and headed out of the office towards the court rooms.

"Harry, where are we going?"

"Draco's trial. He was sentenced to life in Azkaban, and his appeal is today. We need to help him."

"Excuse me? Help him? The guy who tried to kill us on more than one occasion?" Ron looked incredulously at Harry.

"Yes, Ron. He was forced into that life. Plus, he _knew_ who we were when we were captured. He knew, and he told them that he wasn't sure. You saw his face. He was scared; he didn't want to be there. He may not deserve to be forgiven or trusted, but he doesn't deserve to be locked up in Azkaban for the rest of his life."

"Ugh! I so wish you weren't right, Harry. I'd love to see that smarmy little bastard be put away, just because he was such an asshole, forget everything that his family did. We should go get Hermione; she should be there too. If we are going to testify on his behalf, we need her eloquence."

They both hit the elevator button to go to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. The guys had been silent for a while until Harry asked with a smirk, "Eloquence? You're definitely spending too much time with Hermione."

"Shut up," was all he got in response as the doors opened.

Ten minutes later the trio was sitting in the largest courtroom in the Ministry of Magic, the one reserved for full criminal trials, waiting for it to start. They were all visibly nervous. Harry kept wiping his hands on his robes, Ron was bouncing his legs up and down and Hermione was messing with her hair, and darting her eyes around the room. Harry and Ron had sat in on their fair share of trials already, but none regarding the people they had captured at the end of the Second War, and none with people their age as the defendant.

The trio had agreed that they would just watch, and if they thought Draco needed help convincing the Wizengamot of what happened, then they would intervene.

When the fifty wizards all filed in and took their seats on the high dais in the room, Harry flashed back to when he was fifteen and had to be tried in front of them. He couldn't believe that was five years ago this coming summer. So much had happened since then.

Kingsley Shacklebolt slid into the booth next to them as the head of the Wizengamot began speaking.

"Kingsley…I mean, Minister, what are you doing down here? Aren't you supposed to be…"

"No, I am not a member of the Wizengamot. The minister may attend significant trials, but I thought today, I would sit beside my three favorite employees." He smiled at their nervous faces.

They each smiled back then turned to face the courtroom as Draco was led in by four guards, and chained to the chair in the middle. He looked awful. He was so pale that his skin was almost see through. His hair was shoulder length, he had a small beard, and his usually blonde color was tinged with grey. Harry could see his hands shaking and the fear in his face was clearly visible.

"The appeal of Draco Malfoy shall commence immediately. As you all will remember, we convicted Mr. Malfoy of conspiracy to overthrow the Ministry, discrimination against half-bloods and muggle-borns, attempted murder, and being a known death eater. We convicted him to life in Azkaban. He has come here today to appeal this decision."

Draco stood up and gave his evidence over the next half hour. His voice was shaking and Harry was unsure that he was accurately getting his point across to the wizards of the court. Harry noticed that several of the witches and wizards of the Wizengamot were shaking their heads in response. Indeed several more didn't look as though they were even paying attention. This made Harry angry. How could there be real justice if these wizards did not actually care about the testimony in front of them? He glanced at Kingsley who was frowning up at the dais. They made eye contact briefly and nodded to each other; they would have a conversation about this later.

Harry was too busy scrutinizing the Wizengamot to have heard much of what Draco was talking about, and was surprised when the head wizard stood up and asked those present in the courtroom, if anyone would like to speak on Draco's behalf. Without glancing at Ron or Hermione, Harry stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"I would like to speak on Draco's behalf."

The witches and wizards who hadn't been paying attention, were certainly paying attention now, Harry thought smugly.

"Draco Malfoy is a victim here too. It may not be as obvious to all of you on your high horses up there, but he was forced into the life as a death eater by his family. You know his father, what he was like. Do you really think that Draco could have chosen a different way? He did not choose the life that led him here. When Voldemort was rising to power again, Draco's life and the lives of his family members were threatened, forcing Draco to act in the manner that he did. Tell me, what would you do in that situation?" Harry paused for dramatic effect.

"You can ask Draco. We have never been, nor will ever be friends, I don't think. But when Ron, Hermione and I were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor, he lied to his family and told them the he didn't recognize us. Why would he do that if he were intentionally in Voldemort's pocket?"

Harry had been pacing in front of Draco's chair, staring up at the wizards sitting on the dais, but now he stopped in the middle of the room and swept his eyes around him.

"Draco Malfoy has been in jail for eighteen months. I think that is punishment enough. He has paid for having been in a bad situation, but he should not be punished anymore simply because his last name is Malfoy. It is my belief that he should be given the opportunity at a normal, or as normal as it can get, life."

Harry turned and walked back to his seat as Ron and Hermione each spoke to the court, in turn. They both said similar things to what Harry said, emphasizing that they were the last people on earth who would ever forgive Draco, but that doesn't mean that he should be in prison any longer than he had been.

Once they were all seated again, there was a beat where the Wizengamot sat in stunned silence, before they began discussing amongst themselves what was to happen to Draco. After what felt an eternity to Harry, the head wizard stood. "Those that wish the accused to remain guilty and spend life in Azkaban?" Several hands went into the air. "Those that wish the accused be set free into society once more?" The majority raised their hands.

Smiling at each other, the trio stood up to leave the courtroom, their jobs done, when they heard a weak voice say, "Wait!"

Harry turned to see Draco running over to them, finally free of the chains that had bound him. "Why? Why did you help me?"

"What I said was true, Draco. I believe that you didn't want to do the things you did and I don't think you should be punished for it." Pausing before he turned to go, he added, "You've been given a second chance, Draco. Don't screw it up." With that he turned and followed Ron and Hermione out of the courtroom.

On their way up to their respective offices, he stopped Kingsley, but Kingsley held up his hand. "I already know what you're going to say, Potter. We need to change the court system. I agree." He paused and turned to Hermione. "If only we had someone like you in the Department for Magical Law Enforcement." He turned and left Hermione looking confused and blushing slightly.

It was true. Harry had thought about it a lot in recent weeks, but especially today. The court system needs to be changed from a bunch of pure-blood, extremely wealthy wizards deciding everyone's fate. Harry like the idea of the muggle way, like he used to see on TV. He hoped that Kingsley would put some effort into changing it. He was right about one thing, if Hermione was behind the helm of changing it, he knew she would not rest until she got her way.

He left work a little early that day because he wanted to surprise Ginny with Dinner when she came home, but he was the one surprised when he found her asleep on the couch in the living room when he got there. He didn't want to disturb her, but scooped her into his arms anyway. He carried her into the bedroom and threw the covers over her before going back into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

He was at the stove a while later when he felt Ginny's arms slide around him and her head rest on his back. He kept stirring the skillet with his right hand, while placing his left on her arms. He was humming tunelessly and swaying back and forth with Ginny moving along in his wake.

"So," he said breaking the silence, "you'll never guess who I saw today."

"Hmm?" She hummed, not taking her head off his back.

"Draco Malfoy."

"What?!" She spun Harry around to face her. "Are you hurt? I thought he was in Azkaban!"

"He was. Today was his appeal, and they let him go free. Before you say anything," he cut her off because it looked as though she was about to protest, "I testified on his behalf. So did Ron and Hermione. We helped him go free."

Ginny was certainly at a loss for words. She looked as though she wanted to yell at Harry, but at the same time, she had this strange, proud look on her face.

Finally, she said, "Harry, I can't begin to understand why you three did that, but I trust that you did it for the right reasons."

Smiling he pulled her to him and kissed her long and hard on the lips.

* * *

A few weeks later, on a warm March morning, Harry was running late to work. He had stayed up late with Ginny the night before, drinking too much, and he was sluggish this morning. Dragging himself into the office an hour later than usual, Harry was startled by a voice coming from the conference room next door.

"Potter! You're late!" Robards announced to the whole floor.

"Sorry, Sir, I was unaware that we had a meeting today."

"Do you not remember what today is, Potter?"

"Today? No…"

Walking into the conference room he was bombarded by shouts and balloons and sparks bursting from wands. Looking around he found Ron smiling and drinking a pumpkin juice with Neville, Carrie, Tiffany and Matt. Oh. He remembered now. He had been an auror for a year officially, today.

After joining his friends for some doughnuts and pumpkin juice, he heard Robards speak again. "Congratulations. You are now fully-qualified aurors. Your probationary period is over and you will no longer work under a senior auror. You are free to choose your own cases, caseload, partners, and area to work in. Meaning that you will not necessarily be required to stay in the violent crimes division." He gestured around the room. "You will notice that there are strangers among this group now. They are also aurors that had served their probationary period in different departments. If you stay here, you will welcome them and help them with whatever they need. Do not forget that no matter what, all aurors are our partners, and none shall ever be left behind."

With that he left the rest of them to chat and get to know one another. Harry and Ron were talking to a very nice guy by the name of Riley, who was at training during the same time they were, when Harry caught the eye of someone he knew. He froze as they locked eyes before smiling slightly and continuing his conversation with Riley.

After the festivities had ended, Harry and Ron got back to work. He was trying to gather the evidence together that he had collected on Phaedra, which wasn't much, but he didn't like that this file was stagnant for so many months. He needed a new lead. He was lost in thought when he heard a knock on the door. It was Neville.

"Can I talk to you Harry?"

"Yeah, Neville. What's up?"

"Well, you know how Robards said we didn't have to stay in violent crime? I was considering moving to another department."

"Oh. Ok."

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe illegal trafficking. It is different and potentially very interesting. I just don't think that violent crimes is for me."

"I thought that you were doing really well, Neville. Your dueling skills have improved so much, you could probably take me down."

"Ha ha, yeah. Well, ever since I was, you know, captured or whatever, I think I would be more comfortable being in less danger, and I know that Hannah would be too."

"Ok, man. Sure. I understand."

"I have one favor to ask of you though. Can I still be left in the loop about the Phaedra case? I think I will just need to know."

"Of course, Neville. I wouldn't leave you out of it, even if you left the aurors all together.

"Thanks, Harry."

As much as he didn't want to believe it, he knew that Neville wasn't happy being put in danger all the time. Maybe he would be happier where he was going.

Harry was about to head home for the day when another knock on his door delayed him.

"Can I come in, Harry?" It was Valerie. He had seen her in the conference room that morning, but had tried to ignore her as much as possible. He hadn't seen her in a little over a year, and he couldn't exactly say he was happy to see her now.

"Uh, hey there…Valerie. Sure, come in." She closed the door behind her. Harry wished she didn't. "How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been fine. I just wanted to tell you that I will be transferring to this division tomorrow, and I just didn't want it to be weird, since we may be working together in the future."

"Sure, yeah. It won't be weird." _It is totally going to be weird,_ Harry thought.

"Ok, great." She smiled a big smile. "And, congratulations on your engagement."

"Thanks," Harry said as she walked back out of the office.

The next day, the new auror class arrived. This class was much smaller than Harry's class, as the Department for Magical Law Enforcement was no longer in desperate need for aurors. There were only five new trainees this year, two of whom Harry and Ron knew. Neither Harry nor Ron, however, had paid much attention to the new class, for they were busy with their own cases. As they were walking out for lunch that day, they walked right into one of the new auror trainees.

"Harry! Ron! I was hoping to run into you."

"Seamus? What are you doing here?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Dean and I went in to auror training after repeating our final year. We figured that we got so much practice with Dumbledore's Army, that we should give it a go in the real world. I honestly can't believe I passed the potions portion." He laughed.

"Who are the two of you working under this year?" Harry asked.

"I think Dean is with someone called Nichols, and I am with Johnson."

Harry nodded. "Johnson was my training auror; he's really good. You'll like him."

"Awesome, well, I'm going to meet him now, so I'll see you guys around then, eh?"

* * *

The rest of March flew by quickly. Harry was enjoying having all of his Hogwarts friends with him as aurors. Their almost daily lunches at the Leaky Cauldron was almost like they were back in school again. Neville would even come with them from time to time. Dean and Seamus had gone on their first mission as aurors only a week after their first day, and they were shocked at how quickly they were thrown into the action. Both had come back with minor scratches, but excitement in their eyes as they relayed their experience dueling for the first time as aurors and assisting with their first "bust" as Dean called it.

By the end of March, they were settled in with their new roles and enjoying it thoroughly. One evening after work, Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean went to some event called 'Happy Hour' at a Muggle bar down the road. Ginny and Hermione met them there, and Ginny even invited Luna, which was somewhat a surprise. Thankfully, she wasn't too over the top, for muggles only stared a little bit at her rather unorthodox way of dressing, not her shouting about blibbering humdingers.

By the end of the night Seamus and Dean each had dates with local muggle girls at the insistence of Ginny. She had seen the girls eyeing them all night and almost shoved them out of the booth to get them to ask the girls out. Seamus had a smile on his face that almost reached his ears as they left the pub. But the real surprise came when Luna announced that she was leaving town in April for an extended period of time.

"What do you mean you're leaving town?" Ginny asked a little affronted.

"Well, my boss at the Magizoologist Institute is taking a year-long trip around the world to look for new species, and he asked me and a few others to go along."

"Congrats, Luna!" Harry exclaimed.

"Wow." Dean, Seamus and Ron all said, unsure of what else was expected of them.

"Luna, that sounds like an amazing opportunity!" Hermione rounded out.

"But…but…what about my wedding?!" Ginny shouted desperately. "I want you to be a bridesmaid! I can't believe I forgot to ask you before now!"

"That's really sweet of you, Ginny! I would be honored to be a bridesmaid. I'll come back for your wedding. Don't worry."

"Ok, good! It's on June 30th. Don't forget!"

After Luna, Seamus and Dean bade them farewell and disapparated from an alley, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione walked a ways before separating for the night.

"By the way Hermione, since you're my maid of honor, we should go look at dresses together soon."

"Wha- you want me to be your maid of honor?"

"Duh. I thought that was clear."

After some giggling and hugging, the girls started discussing dresses and options before stopping, aware that the guys were definitely not interested in this conversation. Changing tactics, Ginny asked, "So, Harry, who is your best man?"

Harry snorted, "It's Ron, obviously. I have already asked him. Oh and Neville, and George are my groomsmen.

In response to Ginny's look of shock and amazement, he said with a smile, "I'm on top of this whole wedding thing."


End file.
